Old Friends
by Srellet
Summary: Princess Leia is kidnapped during a mission, and it is up to Han Solo to bring her back to the rebels. Takes place shortly after ANH.  HanLeia
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

The hydrospanner clattered to the permecrete floor, muting the string of Corellian curses streaming from Han Solo's mouth. Chewbacca leaned his head over the edge of the _Millennium Falcon_ and laughed at his injured friend. Han shot him a warning look and brought his throbbing thumb to his mouth in an attempt to dull the pain. At the rate they were going, the _Falcon_ was never going to be in top shape. Just as Han bent over to retrieve the fallen tool, an erratic astromech droid slammed into him, knocking the angry pilot flat on the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Han yelled as he pulled himself to his feet, "Stupid, good-for-nothing-always-in-the-way droids!"

The blue astromech droid tweetered and whistled as if it was telling Han off. Han recognized the droid as the one always following Luke around, not the irritating one that wouldn't shut up. Not that this droid in front of him was particularly quiet. His high-pitched squealing was starting to get on his nerves. "Look," Han turned away from the droid, "I'm busy right now, so why don't you run along. Go find Luke or something."

But the droid wasn't going to be dismissed that easily. He shoved his stout metal body into Han again and continued its endless stream of whistles and hoots that took on a more aggressive tone.

"Hey!" Han raised the hydrospanner, ready to conk the annoying droid on the head.

Chewbacca growled and shook his finger at Han. Han froze and glared at his long-time friend. Although he didn't look happy about it, he lowered his hand while Chewbacca climbed his way to the ground. The little droid slammed itself into Solo once again.

"If you don't stop—"

Chewbacca pushed Han away from the little droid. Han shook his head, "How do you know it's trying to tell me something?" Chewie explained. Han sighed, "I don't understand all that nonsense." He looked around, "So where's that droid that never shuts up?"

Chewbacca pushed Han back and ushered the astromech droid into the _Millennium Falcon_. Han felt that he had no choice but to follow. Chewie led the little droid to the technical station, and it immediately plugged itself into the terminal.

"Oh Sith!" Han yelled when he read the translation, "Does Luke know?"

Of course Luke didn't know. Luke, always the good little soldier, was out on perimeter duty. Han ran his hand through his hair, his adrenaline coursing through his veins. He couldn't believe what this droid was telling him. Before the droid finished, Han took off toward the _Falcon's_ ramp.

Chewbacca roared after his friend. Han yelled over his shoulder, "Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to take care of this!"

It didn't take long to reach the Command Center, mainly because Solo had pretty much ran there.

"Excuse me, Captain," a low-ranked officer held a hand up. "This is a private meeting, and you don't have the clearance—"

"Outa my way!" A determined Han stormed passed the man. Once he reached his destination, Solo slammed the door open and charged in.

"Captain Solo!" General Dodonna rose from his seat, his face red with anger and indignation. "How dare you barge in like this!"

"So how long have you known?" Han slammed his fists down on the table where General Reeiken, General Dodonna, General Serin, and a woman he never met before were holding an intent conversation.

The woman stood up, "Captain Han Solo? I've heard a lot about you."

Han looked the older woman up and down. Han opened his mouth, ready to live up to his roguish reputation, when General Reeiken cut in, "Captain Solo, this is Mon Montha, the driving force behind the Rebel Alliance."

Han took in the red-headed woman, "So what are you going to do about it?"

General Dodonna stood, "Captain Solo, this matter doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't!" Han yelled. "I didn't risk my life pulling her outa the Death Star—"

"She's been missing for two days now," Reeiken interrupted, ignoring the reprimanding looks from his colleagues.

"Two days and you're all sitting around like nothing happened?" Han was exasperated. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Mon Montha stared directly into Solo's eyes, "Absolutely nothing."

"What?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The rebellion does not respond to extortion," General Serin folded his hands in a temple upon the table.

"Extortion? It sounds more like a ransom demand to me," Han narrowed his eyes on the General. He could swear the man was smirking, and Han wanted nothing more at the moment than a reason to smack that smirk right off of the general's face.

"Captain," Mon Montha pulled all the attention back to her with her firm voice, "May I ask, what exactly do you know about the situation?"

"Princess Leia was kidnapped, and you are all here deciding whether or not to pay the ransom!"

"Well, I'm afraid you do not have all of the facts," Mon Montha calmly pointed out.

Han lowered his voice, "Well, then I guess someone better fill me in before I have to blast someone—"

"How dare you make threats!" General Dodonna interrupted. "Captain Solo, I suggest you leave before we forcefully remove you and throw you in the stockade."

"Why you—"

General Reeiken, thankful he was the closest one to the angry man, placed a hand on Han's arm, and everyone resumed their seats, "The kidnappers aren't asking for a ransom. They are looking for the highest bidder."

"What?" Han's anger melted into confusion.

Mon Montha glanced at Reeiken with disapproval but decided Captain Solo knew too much, and he obviously wasn't going to let it go until he had the full story. She sighed, "The kidnappers will only return her—"

"And we don't know if they _will_ return her," General Serin pointed out.

Mon Montha flashed him a warning with her cold blue eyes, "As I was saying, they will only free the princess if we can pay them more than the Imperials are willing to pay."

"And?" Han held out his hands. Why were they sitting around debating the issue and not giving the kidnappers what they wanted?

Serin leaned back smugly, "As I said before, the Alliance will not give into extortion."

Han started to make his way over to Serin, but General Reeiken stood and blocked his path. Han seethed, "What do you have against her, Serin?"

The general spread his hands out innocently, "Why nothing, Solo. But the Alliance can't go around appeasing the whims of extortionists. That would put us out of business."

"She's a member of the High Command!" Han yelled, "How could you not--? She's dedicated her life to your cause!"

"We just don't have the resources," Dodonna cut in.

"So you're gonna let some whack-job hand her over to the Empire," Han said incredulously.

Mon Montha addressed his concern, "It's unfortunate, but there's nothing we can do."

"Whaddya mean _there's nothin' you can do_?"

"We don't give in to extortion," Serin repeated with more force.

Solo narrowed his eyes on the man as his mind went to work, "If she's given to the Imperials, they'll probably interrogate her. If you don't care anything for her, certainly you should be concerned about the information they can squeeze outa her. That would put your little _revolution _out of business."

"Princess Leia has already demonstrated her ability to withstand an Imperial interrogation on the Death Star," General Dodonna's eyes fell to the table and his voice quieted. "We are certain she will not betray us."

"You'd let her go through another interrogation?"

"We have to be concerned about the good of the whole, not just the life of an individual," Mon Montha explained matter-of-factly. "Princess Leia knows this. If she was here, and say it was my life being bargained for, she'd make the same hard decision we did."

Han's eyes widened before they dangerously narrowed on the older woman, "Then you don't know her very well."

Mon Montha tilted her head, "And you do, Captain? How long have you been here? Less than a month?" Han's mouth clamped shut. Mon Montha raised her chin, "Maybe you don't know her as well as you think."

"I know she's sacrificed a lot for your cause already," Han shoved a finger in her direction.

"And," Mon Montha wasn't affected, "she is willing to give her life for _her _belief in what we are doing." She studied the angry man for a moment, "Certainly, in your short time here, you've learned that about her."

Han stood there, his chest rising and falling, but he had nothing to say to her.

Mon Montha rose, "Very well. I'm glad we have a mutual understanding of the situation." She turned to her colleagues, "General Dodonna, General Serin, General Reeiken, Captain Solo," she nodded to each in turn, "It's unfortunate that we had to meet under such regrettable circumstances. I must get back to our base on Ottega."

The three generals stood as Mon Montha moved to exit the room. At the point she reached the door, she turned to Han, "Of course you'll keep this unfortunate matter to yourself, Captain."

"What? Don't want the rebels to know how much you _really _care about your own?" Han's brow furrowed in disgust.

"It's not that, Captain," Mon Montha attempted to calm the young man with the serenity of her voice. "Her loss here will greatly affect the soldiers. We cannot have them dwelling on things beyond our control."

"_Beyond your control_?"

General Dodonna couldn't meet Solo's eyes, "And we must forbid that you from getting involved."

Han eyes narrowed to slits and he smiled, "You can't forbid me to do anything. I'm not a member of your little rebellion. And it's a good thing for Leia that I'm not!" Han stormed out of the room, leaving its occupants to the heavy silence that replaced his presence.

"Captain Solo!"

"I've heard enough!" Han yelled over his shoulder.

"Captain Solo, please hear me out."

Han swiveled around and found himself nose to nose with General Reeiken. "If you're going after her, don't you think you need to know where you're going?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Han clamped his mouth shut as his mind went to work, "I was going to follow her trail."

"I think this will give you a trail to follow," Reeiken handed Han a small disk. "It contains the details of her mission as well as the kidnappers' requests. Maybe it'll give you some clues. Her contact on Finel was named Jenvia Xiera, but that was probably an alias. We had her checked out. I guess she wasn't as trustworthy as we thought." Reeiken shook his head, "Maybe she had nothing to do with it. She went missing as well. Anyhow, it might be a good place to start."

"Thank you, General," Han quietly said, completely taken off-guard.

"I wish I could give you some financial back up," the general's eyes fell to the floor and a flash of anguish crossed his face, "I tried to change their minds…" He looked up at Han, "My hands are tied, but yours aren't."

"I understand," Han said even though he really didn't.

"Please bring her back."

"I will, General," Han shook the weary man's hand and headed toward the _Falcon_.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Han sat back and watched the ransom demands for the ninth time. A bolt of anger struck his whole being each time he saw Princess Leia paraded in front of the holoscreen to prove they really had her. The girl held her chin up high even as they shoved her to her knees. She didn't make a sound when a hooded man used a knife to cut off a piece of her hair, and she didn't flinch when that same hooded man ran that knife across the pale skin of her arm to procure a blood sample. But her eyes...he could see how frightened she was, and her fear pulled at his heart in a way he never thought possible. Han glanced at the DNA samples sent as proof of her captivity with the disk. He wasn't sure why Reeiken gave those samples to him. Maybe he forgot they were in the envelope with the disk. Technically, neither Han nor Reeiken were supposed to have the disk. Reeiken must have just handed everything they had over to him. It wasn't like any of those generals or that old woman needed the information since they weren't going to use it. Han twisted the braided hair between his fingers and then absently bushed it against his cheek as his eyes stared at the glass slide smeared with blood, her blood. Han wondered if a record of her DNA even existed since Alderaan had been destroyed.

Chewbacca walked over to Han and placed a large, hairy paw on his shoulder. He refused to look at the holoscreen, but Han couldn't take his eyes of it, "Yeah, it is a good thing Luke doesn't know anything about this. And I hope it stays that way."

Chewbacca shook his head. Han brushed Chewie off and restarted the ransom message, "I'm just looking to see if there's anything that'll help us find her."

Chewbacca reached over and deactivated the holoscreen. Han swiveled around, "Hey! Whaddya do that for?"

The Wookie growled mournfully. Han closed his eyes, "Reeiken said that her contact was Jenvia Xiera." Chewie's eyes widened, and Han continued, "Reeiken thought it was an alias. I didn't say anything." He ran his fingers along the edge of the technical station, "Reeiken also said that she was screened before the mission went into play. I can't see her working for the rebels. At least, not for a good price."

Chewbacca ruffed and cawed. Han rolled his eyes, "I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with milking their hopeless organization for as much as you can get outa them. I'm just surprised that Jenvia would be trusted as a contact. How involved could she be?"

Chewie gave his opinion on the matter, and Han's mood darkened, "I am _not_ involved in their cause. I'm only sticking around until somethin' better comes along." Now it was Chewbacca's turn to roll his knowledgeable eyes. The giant Wookie stretched as Han continued with his denials, "And I'm not so trustworthy, either!"

Chewie chortled and went to sit at the holochess table. He activated the game.

"Whaddya doin'?" Han yelled. "Whaddya mean it helps you think better?" Chewie shrugged. "Well, it doesn't help me think better so shut it off!" Han stormed over there and deactivated the game before the Wookie had a chance. "I will not calm down!" Han started to pace, "They could be hurtin' her as we just sit here."

Chewbacca sighed and spoke his words with caution. Han stopped pacing, but his eyes remained glued to the floor. "You're right," he conceded, "we don't know anything yet. So what do we know?"

Han sat back down at the technical station as he listened to Chewie, "Right, at least we won't have to worry about where to begin. The kidnappers are expecting a response from the Alliance in two standard days."

Chewie scratched at his head and grumbled. Han scanned the ransom holovid again, "They expect to meet with a rebel representative at the tapcafe where Leia was supposed to meet Jenvia by the end of that day."

Chewbacca reflected on what Han said. Solo nodded, "Yeah, I doubt they expect the rebels to come up with the credits. Even if they do, there's no reason not to hand Leia over to the Imps." _If they haven't already,_ Han tried to push that thought out of his head.

Chewie shook his head, and Han sighed, "Our best bet would be to find her before the rendezvous time." Chewbacca grumbled. Han resisted playing the ransom holovid again, "I didn't see anything that would give her location away. We just gotta hope she's still on Finel." He swiveled around to face his co-pilot, "We might be able to squeeze information from Jenvia. Shouldn't be too hard. With her, credits talk."

The Wookie murmured his thoughts. Han met his blue eyes, "Yeah, I guess there's the possibility that she was a victim in this situation and not a co-conspirator. For now let's assume she has some answers. If Jenvia's okay then I'm sure we can track her down fairly easy. Ness should know where she is, and he's probably near Finel. He never liked to work too far out of his comfort zone."

"That was a long time ago," Han rolled his eyes at Chewbacca's negativity. "I'm sure they've forgotten about that."

Chewie headed toward the navigator computer to bring up Ness' favorite watering holes in the Finel system. Han leaned back in his seat at the technical station, his hazel eyes fixed on nothing in particular. He couldn't pinpoint the reason he was going to the lengths that he was to retrieve this girl, a girl he had only known for less than a month. Sure, he had taken part in her rescue on the Death Star, but that certainly wasn't his idea. And there was a monetary motive. Han bit the inside of his lip, feeling a few parsecs of guilt about that last thought. Maybe it was this guilt that was driving him on this hopefully-not-so-hopeless mission.

Solo picked up the thin braid made up of the princess' hair. It caught the light from the console, and an array of coppery brilliance mesmerized him. He had never noticed this effect before. Of course, he spent more time pushing her buttons than analyzing her sometimes-ridiculous hairstyles. She was so entertaining and easy to bait that ribbing her had become his favorite pastime. Han couldn't help but smile at the memory of his last interaction with her. He couldn't remember anything he said or she said, but the image of her slamming her fists on her hips and leaning forward, it was as if she was trying to tower over him, dominate him with her short stature. And then there were her eyes. Her large dark eyes widened and retracted to whatever he said. He may not have noticed the intricacy of the colors of her hair, but Han definitely knew the hue of her eyes. The shade of brown was dark, but a flame seemed to burn behind those eyes, giving them a luminous quality. Han never believed the saying, "The eyes are the windows to the soul". He wasn't even sure he believed in souls. But _her_ eyes…they were so intense, so full of passion, if there were souls then he had a good picture of Leia's.

Han put the lock of hair down. Maybe it was this picture that was fueling him to go rescue her from her captors once again. Maybe he wanted to believe in souls. Maybe he just wanted to believe in something with the same fiery intensity that she believed in the rebellion. So perhaps it was his desire to preserve that kind of innocent belief in something that motivated him to do this. Han stood up and decided to head to the cockpit suddenly overcome with a renewed wave of anger. It was this idealistic attitude that got the princess in this mess in the first place, and no matter how much she believed in the rebellion, they obviously didn't believe in her enough. He scoffed to himself. Perhaps if she hadn't put up so much resistance during the interrogation sessions she suffered through on the Death Star, those heartless generals and that woman would be sending out as many rescue parties as possible just to prevent the Imps from getting an ounce of information out of her. Who's he kidding? She would've been dead.

Han mulled over the words of Mon Montha, that the princess would have made the same decision that they came to if someone else's life was on the line. Did Leia really care more for the good of the rebellion than for its individuals? She did have a one-tracked mind, always trying to convince him to join their hopeless cause. Maybe they were both alike with their one-track minds, she with her cause and he with money. But Han dismissed that thought as if it were a hot roota. She was better than him. And that was what he wanted to believe in; that was why he had to rescue her.

Han squeezed into the pilot's seat. Chewbacca was already preparing to engage the sublight engines. Han looked at the coordinates Chewie punched in, "Ah, Ness' favorite watering hole. This should be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Han Solo pushed the door of the tapcafe open and scanned the smoke-filled room before entering. His eyes narrowed on a lone Bredium of medium build seated in a secluded booth across the room. He wasn't one to inspire fear with his willowy looks, but Ness wasn't a being to be double crossed. He was a self-made humanoid and ran his many businesses from the seat of the booth on which he was perched. Han took in some air and made his way over to the Bredium.

The slender man bellowed with laughter when his eyes fell on Solo and the Wookie. "Han Solo and Chewbacca!" His face creased in waves as he laughed, "Never expected you two would've ever shown your faces around here."

Han looked around uncomfortably, his hand resting on the butt of his blaster. He was afraid that Ness wasn't going to be happy to see him. And he wouldn't blame him. Chewbacca's grumble was barely audible. Both of them were ready to fight or flee, but Han was still hoping for a nice sit-down conversation.

Ness pressed his thin lips together and fingered one of his three stunted horns, "You're awfully jumpy, Solo."

Han side-glanced at Chewie and did his best to relax his stance, "You know, a guy's gotta be careful out here."

"Especially if your name is 'Han Solo'," the aged Bredium raised a dark eyebrow. "So tell me, have you bothered paying Jabba back yet?"

Han scratched the back of his head, "Well, not yet. We got a little side-tracked."

Ness closed and opened his inner eyelid, "Solo, Solo, you sure do know how to make enemies."

"What can I say?" Han shrugged. "I like to keep life interesting."

The humanoid shook his head in mock sadness, "Of course you do." Ness turned his yellow eyes on Han's best friend, "So, Chewbacca, why do you stick around with such lowlife?" He waved his hand dismissively, "I know, that pesky life debt. Luckily, humans don't live that long."

"Not many in the smuggling business live long," Han flippantly commented.

Ness' horns darkened to a deep red, "Should I take that as a threat, hhmm?"

Chewbacca bumped Han and quietly reminded him why they were here. Han held his hands out, "No, of course not. I was merely making an observation."

The Bredium resumed stroking one of his horns as if to calm his anger, "Of course, Solo. You wouldn't come here just to insult me."

"Insult you?" Chewie elbowed Han again.

Ness frowned, "Your presence is enough of an insult."

Han's mouth opened, ready for an angry retort, but he decided it wasn't in Leia's best interest to antagonize someone who might help them find her.

"You obviously want something from me, otherwise you wouldn't have set foot in this system," Ness sized him up with his yellow eyes. "But why would you think that I'd ever help you?"

"I thought maybe you had a milligram of kindness in that stone heart of yours," Han couldn't resist. "Or pity," he amended. "Pity works for me," His eyebrows rose in an attempt to communicate his sincerity.

"I have no pity for you, Solo," Ness spat. "But I do have pity for you, Chewbacca."

"I'll take that, too," Han offered. Chewie stepped in front of him, hoping he'd take the hint and just shut up.

Ness nodded at Chewbacca, "Please, take a seat. Both of you."

Han slid into the booth next to Chewie, "I thought you'd never ask."

Ness chortled, "This boy, he never learns, does he?"

Chewbacca chuckled along with Ness, and for once, Han knew he'd better keep his mouth shut.

The Bredium's good humor melted from his face, "Now tell me, why are you here?" Chewbacca shifted his blue eyes from side to side before answering Ness. Ness' stout ears flickered, "Jenia has been…around."

"Whaddya mean 'around'? She still workin' for you?"

"Now and then I throw a job her way, but she's been working independently much more often these days," Ness confessed.

"What kind of independent work?" Han inquired.

Ness leaned back and stirred his pink drink, "As long as her independent business doesn't interfere with any of my business, I don't ask."

Han pressed his lips together and puffed up his cheeks as he prepared to say something. Chewbacca decided he should be the one asking the questions.

Ness raised his chin and then lowered it, "Yes, I do suppose I know how to get in contact with her. So what would be in it for me?"

Chewbacca made him an offer. The Bredium caressed his horns in thought, "That is a generous offer, but you guys aren't exactly trustworthy when it comes to credits."

Chewbacca pulled out a handful of credits. Ness' inner eyelid closed and opened a few times before he responded, "It looks like you have come into a small fortune." He looked at Chewbacca and then Han, "Should I ask?"

"No."

Ness' eyes narrowed into slits and he let out a bellowing laugh that caused some of the patrons to look his way, "So you're holding out on Jabba."

"It's really not like that," Han corrected him. "As I said, we're on our way to pay back Jabba. We just got a little side tracked. That's all."

Ness' face crinkled into a wide smile, "Right." Ness fingered the offered credits before pocketing them, "I'll let Jenvia know I have a job for her."

"Is it possible to meet with her today?" Han pleaded. "We're kinda in a time crunch."

The Bredium sighed, "For Chewbacca, I will arrange it for today if she will cooperate." He then dismissed Han and Chewie with the wave of the hand. "I'll contact you with the details. I won't tell her that you are the clients. I don't think she'd show up."

"Thank you," Han reached out to shake Ness' hand, but Ness refused it. Han shoved his hand in his pocket. "We really appreciate this."

"Of course," Ness turned his attention to his drink. "I hope you have more credits where that came from. Jenvia isn't a cheap date."

Chewbacca and Han bid the Bredium farewell and headed back to the _Falcon_ to wait for the contact information from Ness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although Ness contacted Chewbacca sooner than either he or Han expected, Han couldn't help but feel like they've wasted too much time. The worried man wanted to be at the tapcafe where they were meeting Jenvia earlier than the designated time, but the wise Wookie thought it'd be best if they showed up a tad bit late. He feared that if Jenvia saw Han in the tapcafe she'd either hit him or bolt away. Chewie was betting that she'd do the latter.

The atmosphere over Finel hung heavy, and the rain glittered as it caught the light of the seedy neon signs. Han hunched down in his blue jacket in an attempt to avoid as much precipitation as possible. He wasn't sure what was worse: the drizzle or the constant whining coming from Chewbacca. They were about twenty standard minutes late for their rendezvous with Jenvia. By that time, Chewie figured that Jenvia would have settled and ordered a drink. She was less apt to walk out if she had an expensive drink in front of her, and she had an insatiable thirst for expensive drinks.

The two friends entered a tapcafe that was only marginally of higher quality than the others on the street. Han brushed the weather off of his shoulders while Chewbacca chose to shake it off, much to the irritation of the shorter man.

"Watch it!" Han reprimanded his friend.

Chewbacca offered no apologies. Instead he chose to push his way through the crowded tapcafe. A chalky blue haze swirled around and settled on the oblivious customers who were lost in loud conversations, syrupy intoxication, and oppressive melancholy. Chewbacca snorted to himself. It didn't matter how upscale a tapcafe was; the occupants were always the same.

Chewie discretely nodded toward the bar. Han smiled as he saw Jenvia in her usual spot when she frequented tapcafes: as close to the barkeep as possible. Han casually strolled over to her and pulled up a chair. "Jenvia," his voice was silky smooth, "you are looking good."

Jenvia's body went rigid and she put down her drink, "Oh, no! If you value your life you will step away and high-tail it out of this system!"

"Ah, come on, Jenvia," Han nodded to the barkeep as he tried to placate the woman, "You don't really mean that."

Just as the barkeep was about to take Han's order, Jenvia swung around and smacked Solo right in the nose, knocking him to the ground. And before he knew it, she pinned down his neck with a foot and trained her blaster on him. Chewbacca bellowed with laughter.

"Hey, a little support here," Han scowled at his best friend.

Jenvia holstered her blaster and released Han, "Chewie! Now you're a sight for sore eyes."

Chewbacca stepped over Solo and consumed the woman in a sloppy hairy embrace. She chuckled and ran her hand along her cropped jet black hair, "Thanks. I like it better, too. It's much easier to maintain."

Han pulled himself up and reclaimed his chair, "If you guys had enough with the beauty tips…"

Jenvia narrowed her violet eyes on him but then favored the Wookie with a smile, "I wish I had time to catch up, but I'm meeting my next gig. I'm sure you understand."

"Well, isn't it a coincidence," Han settled in a smug smile. "We just happen to be your next gig."

She stared into Han's eyes, looking for the joke. When she was certain he was dead serious, she shook her head, "Nuh-uh, I'm not doing any job for you." She downed her drink and jumped off the stool, "Nice seeing ya', Chewie."

Han grabbed her arm, "Jenvia, wait."

She looked down at Han's hand, "Oh no! You just didn't touch me."

Han knew better than to keep his hold on her, "Please. Just hear us out. I'll make it well worth your time."

Jenvia crossed her finely toned arms across her chest, "I don't know." Chewbacca pushed Han out of the way and spoke softly to Jenvia. She looked around, "Buy me a drink and I'll meet you in that booth over there."

Han ordered a drink for all three of them and hastily followed Chewbacca to the booth. Jenvia took the drink without a word and started to down it. She then pulled a spice joint out of her jacket pocket, lit it, and took a long drag off of it before she offered any to her companions. Han and Chewie both declined with a wave of the hand. The woman shrugged and continued indulging herself.

"So what do you want, Solo?" she blew smoke into his face.

Han blinked a few times and remembered hated the smell of spice. He pushed the smoke clear of his face, "I think you might have some information we need."

"I don't know," she finished her drink. "Don't know much, you know. Another drink might loosen up my memory about…whatever you want to know," Jenvia wickedly smiled at Han.

"Look," Han pressed his hands on the table and leaned forward, "I'll buy you several drinks and make this transaction very profitable if you have a good memory."

"Since when did you and Chewie have credits to throw around?" she scoffed and took another drag on the spice joint.

Chewbacca grumbled, and Han answered, "Let's just say we came into a small fortune."

Smoke shot from her mouth as she laughed. Han sighed and nodded to Chewbacca. Chewie pulled a handful of credits he thought would satisfy Jenvia. She eyed the credits in Chewie's hand and rolled her lips between her teeth, "What do you want to know?"

Han glanced around and lowered his voice, "Rumor has it that you've been hanging out with some rebels."

This time Jenvia looked around, "I've done some jobs for them. Don't care much where the credits come as long as they keep coming."

Han flashed her a lop-sided grin and shook his head, "Glad some things don't change in this galaxy." She briefly smiled and Han continued, "Rumor has it…you met a rebel leader."

"So you're listening to a lot of rumors, Solo?" Jenvia extinguished the spice joint on her tongue and then pocketed it.

"How true are these rumors?"

The woman narrowed her violet eyes at Han and then at Chewbacca, "Not very accurate."

Han rolled his eyes and nodded to Chewbacca who then pulled out a few more credits. Jenvia's eyes lit up. It was the exact response Han was going for, "So tell me what's accurate."

"I was _supposed_ to meet with a rebel leader," she pressed her lips together.

"What, she didn't show up?"

Jenvia tilted her head, "How did you know she was a 'she'?"

"You're not paying me for information," Han smirked. "Remember? I'm paying you."

"Fair enough."

"Well?"

"She showed up," Jenvia leaned back, "But someone else took an interest in her before I was able to meet up with her."

"Who?" Han's voice rose.

Jenvia yawned, "My drink needs freshening."

"Jenvia!" Han's temper almost blew, but Chewbacca put a hand on his shoulder. The Wookie then left to buy another round of drinks.

"Remember Skerit?" she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She waited for confirmation from Solo. He slowly nodded. Jenvia continued, "He and some Rodian were talking with her when I came in. She left with them."

"To where?"

"Don't know," Jenvia shrugged. "Not my business."

Han ran a hand over his face, "So what? You just let her leave with them?"

"Why would I stop them?"

Han pointed an angry finger at her, "You were supposed to meet her. It's starting to look suspicious that you went missing the same day she went missing."

Jenvia grabbed his finger, "Obviously, I'm not missing." She sweetly smiled at him, "Now, Han Sweetheart, who told you I went missing?"

Han pulled his finger from her, "My sources say."

She giggled, "So you're caught up in all this rebellion fodder as well."

Han leaned back and coolly said, "When it pays well."

"Of course."

"So why do they say you went missing?"

"You know who Skerit works for," she looked away. "I didn't want them getting the wrong idea about the rebels and me." Jenvia licked her lips and returned her attention on Han, "Found me another good paying gig and I was history."

Chewbacca returned with the drinks. As soon as he placed them on the table, Jenvia had her hand wrapped around the one designated for her. Han pushed the other two drinks as well as their untouched drinks toward the woman. He then signaled Chewie to pay her. Jenvia greedily scooped up the offered credits and put them in her pouch.

Han rose, "It's always a pleasure, Jenvia."

The woman winked at him and gulped her drink down, "Of course." She reached for the next, "Good luck in finding your missing rebel."

Han and Chewbacca headed for the exit. Han felt as if the world was closing down on him. He just hoped that they had enough of that reward money left to pay whoever they needed to pay off to get Leia back. _Leia_, Han just hoped she was okay. Skerit's boss, Endo Sargoza, was as much as a lowlife gangster as Jabba the Hutt, but Sargoza's word was usually good. He wasn't expecting an answer from the rebels for another day. Chances are he'll keep her alive and well until that time. So there still was a chance that the princess was unharmed. _She had to be okay._ All kinds of horrible were going through his head as they looked for a place that served hot meals and gave them a quiet place to plan their next move. Han knew they'd have no problem finding Sargoza, but he doubted they had enough credits to pay him off.

Solo looked up to allow the hazy sky to fall on his face, "So…think she's okay?" Chewie placed an arm over Han's shoulders. "I just can't help…I don't know. Why did they have to send her alone like that in the first place?"

Chewie grumbled his opinion. Han looked at his friend, "I don't care what she insists doing. It's too dangerous for someone like her." Chewie hummed. "I don't know…" Han rubbed the back of his head, "too…naïve and far too young."

Chewbacca shrugged and Han sighed, "Yeah, I know she was on the Senate, but the Senate isn't as dangerous as the stuff she does for the rebels." Chewbacca begged to differ. Han huffed, "So maybe the Senate has its dangers, but she _knows_ how to handle herself in those situations. She was raised for that kinda thing. Not this. Not carrying on business in seedy places like this."

The Wookie yawned and directed Han to a small soup restaurant. Han hated soup, but at the moment he didn't care. All he cared about was Leia's safety and how they were going to rescue her, "Yeah, I know she's tough, but she's….she still needs someone to look out for her."

Han rolled his eyes in response to Chewbacca, "Luke? Luke can't even take care of himself. Those two are just a mess when it comes to self-preservation."

Chewie ordered before he returned his attention to Han. "Yeah," Han pointed at himself, "Well, I know a lot about self-preservation. They could learn a lot from me."

Chewbacca dove into the soup once it was brought to their table. Han just swirled it around with his utensil, "No, I'm not sayin' it's _our_ duty to follow her around and make sure she not hurt. I'm just sayin' she needs someone to look after her." He shoveled some soup into his mouth. "It's obvious none of the High Command is watching her back."

Chewie mumbled between mouthfuls. Han nodded, "Yeah, well Reeiken seems like the only one." He pointed his utensil at the Wookie, "But he obviously can't go traipsing around the galaxy after her." Chewbacca growled and tilted his head. Han sighed, "No, I am _not_ saying that we should be her babysitter, but she obviously needs one!" He slammed his spoon down, "Just let me eat in peace."

Chewbacca chortled and returned his attention to his soup. From where he sat, they had already become her "babysitter", but Han obviously didn't want to hear that.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Han Solo stirred his soup around with his utensil while Chewbacca woofed his down. Han's worry about the princess diminished any appetite he had. She had now been missing for three days. _Three long days_. Why did the High Command let her go on this mission alone? Something was very wrong about all this. Han scooped up a mouthful of soup and then dropped it back into the bowl. Maybe Chewie was right. Maybe she insisted on handling this one on her own. She was too stubborn for her own good. Still, no one should have agreed to allow her to go alone. Han has serious concerns about the decisions being made by the High Command. He finally dropped his utensil and shoved his bowl toward Chewie.

Chewbacca's blue eyes lit up. Han slouched in his seat, "I don't know how you can eat like that when we still haven't found Leia."

Chewie growled and tilted his head between bites. Han rested his arm on the back of the booth and shook his head, "Always thinking of your stomach."

The Wookie disagreed. "Okay, so thinking on a full stomach helps you. So what are you thinking?"

Han mulled over Chewie's suggestion. Finding Skerit would be a good place to start. Dealing with Skerit would be a lot easier than dealing with Sargoza. Maybe they could avoid Sargoza altogether. There was a chance that they could force Skerit into leading them to Leia. Chewie was certain that the Mimbanite knew exactly where she was. Sargoza often used Skerit to handle these kinds of situations. And with Leia being as small as she was, Sargoza wasn't expecting much of a fight. Han smiled at that thought. If that's what Sargoza thought, he and all his henchmen were in for a surprise.

Han was about to ask Chewie where he thought they might find Skerit when his eyes fell on a figure walking pass the window. "Well, I'll be. Life Day has come a little early this year."

Chewbacca stopped in mid-bite. Something definitely was not right about this situation at all. But Han ignored him. All he could think of was Leia. He dropped some credits and headed for the door. Chewbacca whined but followed anyway. What choice did he really have? Han was always making rash decisions and rushing into danger before considering more rational solutions. For some reason, anything involving Leia caused Han to act even more irrational than usual. And as usual, Chewie would follow Han into any dangerous situation to make sure he survived whatever he brought onto himself. And Chewie would do this even if it meant he couldn't finish his soup. With determined steps the pair closed the distance between them and the lone figure, which wasn't too difficult since the green-skinned male seemed to be in no particular hurry.

_This is going to be easier than I thought,_ Han smiled to himself. Once he fell in step with the Mimbanite, Han threw his arm around his shoulder, "Skerit! It's good to see you again, buddy."

Skerit flashed his barbed tongue at Solo and tried to pull away. Chewbacca moved to block Skerit from darting. The Mimbanite cowered before regaining his courage, "What do you want, Sssoloo?"

"What a coincidence you just asked that," Han chuckled, "cos you happen to have something that we want." He steered Skerit into a darkened doorway, away from prying eyes. Han slammed the Mimbanite hard into the metal door while Chewbacca stood in front of them in order to block Skerit and Han from sight. No one was going to challenge a Wookie even if they were caught roughing up Skerit.

"It'sss not wissse to messs with me Sssoloo," Skerit attempted to push Han.

Han grabbed him by the collar of his orange shirt, "Mess with you? We're just having a friendly conversation." He shoved him into the door again. Skerit's bald head bounced against the door. Just to be sure Skerit was listening, Han punched him in the stomach. Skerit doubled over, but Han didn't let him fall.

"Okay, what do you want?" the Mimbanite held his hands up in hopes that he could block Han's attack.

Han relented but kept him pinned to the door, "From what I hear, you met a girl at Jompy's Tapcafe a couple of days ago."

Skerit's barbed tongue flicked in and out, "I meet many girlsss, Sssoloo. You have to be a little more ssspecccific."

Han exhaled a laugh that contained no mirth, "Skerit, you have a wicked sense of humor." He slammed the humanoid into the door once again, "A short, dark-haired girl. You remember her, right?"

"Ah, yessss," a smile played on Skerit's green-tinged face. "The one that never shutsss up. Pretty little thing, isssn't she?"

Han's hazel eyes flashed dangerously, "So where is she?"

"Why do you think I know, Sssoloo?"

Still keeping a tight hold on Skerit, Han turned around, "Chewie, do you think you can explain to Skerit why we think he knows?"

Chewbacca exchanged places with Han. The large Wookie lifted the Mimbanite off the ground and growled threateningly at him.

"Okay, okay!" Skerit cried. "I know where she isss. Jussst call him off!"

Chewie slowly lowered him down and pulled him onto the sidewalk. Han once again wrapped his arm around Skerit's should, "So where is she?"

"Sssargoza will kill me," Skerit shook his head.

"So will I," Han whispered into his ear. "So what will it be? Die now or maybe die later. The way I look at it, the longer you can put off death…"

"Okay," Skerit's shoulders slumped. "I'll take you there."

Han patted the Mimbanite on the cheek, "I knew you'd make the right choice." He then pulled out his blaster and shoved it into Skerit's side. "But don't try anything funny."

Skerit led them to a large warehouse in the industrial part of town. It turned out not to be too far from the soup restaurant at which Han and Chewbacca had their last meal. It turned Han's stomach to think that they were so close to Leia the whole time. He felt like roughing up Skerit a little more just to pay him back for even coming near her. But that wouldn't help. He'd wait until after they recovered Leia to beat the pulp out of the scummy Mimbanite.

Han shoved Skerit in front of him, "How many people?"

"I don't know."

"How many?"

"Two at the front door, two othersss at the back, and only me on the ssside door," Skerit explained.

"Only you at the side door?" Han asked as Chewie wrapped one large paw around the Mimbanite's neck, "Are you sure about that?"

"Of courssse," Skerit cowered. "It'sss a sssmall door. I only ssstepped away to get sssomething to eat."

Han pressed his blaster hard against his temple, "Lying right now would be very dangerous."

"I-I'm not!" Skerit flinched, "There'sss no one there. I'm the only one."

Han exchanged a glance with Chewbacca. Chewie growled. He had a bad feeling, but Han didn't seem to care. Right now, Han was only thinking of Leia. Skerit led them to the side door he was supposed to be guarding. His rigid finger shook as he punched in the security code. The door hissed open, revealing a dark cold hallway made up of tall heavy duty industrial track stretching up to the ceiling. Han nudged the humanoid forward. Chewie continued holding him from behind. They cautiously moved down the hallway, expecting to be ambushed at any moment. The over head lighting cast shadows all around them, making it difficult to detect any danger into which they might be walking. But no ambush came.

"She'sss over there in those offices to the right," Skerit pointed to a door located on the far wall.

Han narrowed his eyes as he tried to peer through the shadows. There was a door at the end of the walkway. "How many guards there?" Han whispered.

"Five or sssixxx," Skerit answered. "She'sss in the lassst officcce on the left."

Chewbacca murmured and Han translated, "Where are they positioned?"

"Two at the enteranccce. The ressst are in the room that she'sss in."

Solo looked at Chewbacca, "Six? That's nothin'." Chewbacca disagreed, but Han wasn't hearing it. "We need to take out the two at the entrance real quiet like."

Chewbacca rolled his eyes. Han sighed, "So you have any ideas?"

Chewie explained his plan. "Yeah, going around would be better than going at them straight on," Han conceded. "Okay, pal, lead the way."

Still holding Skerit by the back of the neck, Chewbacca led them to the right down an aisle of conveyer belts. Then they quietly made their way to the end of the conveyer belts where they could see the two guards at the entrance of the offices. A Weequay leaned against the wall and absent-mindedly twisted his top knot around his leathery fingers. The other guard was a Twi'lik male. His orange eyes flitted from side-to-side. Chewbacca pushed Skerit into Han's possession. Han pressed his blaster into the Mimbanite's side.

"What are ya' thinkin'?" Han whispered. Chewbacca nodded to the ceiling. Large metal bars formed the skeleton of the warehouse, holding up the tin roof. Han smiled at his friend, "Not bad."

Chewbacca hung back while Han pushed Skerit forward into the light. He leaned close to Skerit's ear, "Now you're gonna play nice, right?"

"Whatever you sssay," Skerit answered, holding his hands up.

"Good," Han proceeded to push the Mimbanite in the direction of the two guards. Once they were in view of the two guards, both the Weequay and the Twi'lik brandished their weapons.

"Skerit!" the Twi'lik yelled. "What is going on?"

"Well, boys," Han smiled. "I've come to take something you have. Now if you'll step aside. Don't make me mess you're nice clothes with Skerit's brains. If you cooperate, no one'll get hurt."

The Weequay's leather face crinkled into something resembling a smile, "You're going to be the only one getting hurt, Solo. And Skerit, if he gets in the way."

Skerit shrunk back as the Weequay aimed his weapon at Han and the Mimbanite. The Twi'lik licked his lips and moved into position, "You were never that smart, Solo."

"You know me so well," Han smugly smiled. "Now if you two will step aside, I'll be outa here in no time."

The Weequay squeezed the trigger of his blaster at the same moment Han pushed Skerit into him, knocking the barrel away from its target. The Twi'lik aimed as the Weequay fought to recover. Chewbacca dropped onto the Twi'lik, strangling the Twi'lik with his lekkus as he landed. Chewie then flipped the dead Twi'lik's blaster in his hands and fired at the Weequay. Without another second wasted, the pair stormed down the hallway and ambushed the guards inside. And despite the ruckus they made outside the offices, surprise was still on their side.

"If you know what's good for you," Han ordered. "You all will throw your weapons this way."

Without a word, the three humans and Rodian tossed the weapons in their hands toward Han. Han aimed his blaster on the shortest human, "All your weapons."

The human holding out hesitated before he pulled a vibroblade from his boot. Han and Chewbacca moved farther into the room. Han's hazel eyes scanned the contents of the room, and then he nodded to Chewie, "The engine tape there! Tie 'em up with that."

While Han kept his blaster trained on his captives, Chewbacca wrapped meters of tape around the hands and feet of each guard and then taped them to various furnishings in the room until he was certain they couldn't get free.

"Okay," Han shouted. "You know why we're here. Where is she?"

The shortest human nodded toward a closed door, "She's in there."

Chewbacca and Han exchanged glances. Han took a deep breath. He walked over the door, held his blaster ready for action, and pulled open the door. He pointed his blaster into the pitch dark. Once nothing or no one jumped out on him, Han pulled on the cord of the overhead light. The loose hanging bulb swung wildly, making it difficult to see into the deep closet. Han settled it with his hand as he walked further into the closet.

"Leia!" Han rushed over to the girl who was caged in a killin-wire box.

The princess squint her eyes against the light. Her hands were tied at her side to the killin-wire, her feet were bound, and there was a gag in her mouth. Han put his blaster on the ground and knelt down beside her prison. He pulled at the lock.

Han turned back to his captives, "Isn't this a little overkill?"

"It took all four of us to subdue her," one of the guards answered, and Han couldn't help but smile.

"So why the gag?"

"That little one," the shortest human answered, "has a mouth on her."

Han turned his attention back to the girl in the cage. He'd deal with them after she was freed. He retrieved the discarded vibroblade and fumbled as he cut away at the lock. Seeing the princess being treated like this, it tore at his heart. When he got the lock open, Han scrunched down and crawled into her cage. The first thing he did was to remove the gag from her mouth.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you," Han knelt before her.

"If you untie me, I might actually be happy to see you," she quipped.

"Nice," Han smiled. He held her head between his hands and peered into her large brown eyes. "Did they hurt you?"

"No," Leia whispered, looking away.

Han fingered the short strand of hair that hung to her chin and realized how stupid his question was. He dropped his eyes. Then he used the vibroblade cut her hands free. Leia rubbed her sore wrists while Han freed her feet. He backed out of the cage as she crawled forward. Once he was free, he grabbed her under her arms and pulled her out the rest of the way. He gathered her into his arms in a tight embrace before setting her down to get a good look at her. One of her two buns had come unraveled and hung in a long tail. The other bun was messed up but still held together. Han gently twisted Leia's arm to get a look at the wound that was inflicted upon her. It was wrapped in a bandage that was stained with blood. Her clothes were in rumpled and she was paler than usual, but other than that, she appeared to be okay.

Leia pulled away from Han's scrutiny and bent down to pick up his blaster, "I think you're going to need this, Flyboy."

Han smiled, "Thanks, Your Worship." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the closet. Chewbacca roared with glee as he saw the princess, but he was mindful to keep his crossbow aimed at the bound guards. Han glanced up at Chewie, "This was easier than I thought it'd be."

Chewbacca grumbled. Han shrugged, "Come on, this was definitely easier than escaping the Death Star. And way easier than that little mess we got into on Dantooine."

Chewie shook his head and Solo huffed, "Fine. I'll make the comparisons _after_ we get outa here."

Chewbacca eyes were on Leia. She weakly smiled at him. He tilted his head and cooed.

"The High Command sent you?"

"Somethin' like that," Han mumbled and looked down at Leia. She turned her large brown eyes up at him. He dropped her hand and ran his own along her cheek. Her lips slightly parted as she inaudibly sucked in her breath. Chewie grumbled and pointed to the exit. The right side of Han's mouth quirked up into half a smile and then he forced himself to look away from her.

He pointed toward the open door with his blaster, "Lead away." Then he turned to the princess, "Stay close to me just in case we run into any problems."

Leia rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. I can take care of myself."

Han shook his head, "Yeah, we've all seen how well you take care of yourself."

Leia slammed her hands on her hips, "What do you mean—"

Chewbacca loudly roared at his two arguing friends. Han sighed, "Okay, let's go."

Chewbacca held his crossbow up ready for quick action. Han followed him close behind, holding Leia by the hand, and resisting her attempt to free herself from his grasp. They exited through the door that opened up into the cluttered warehouse. Chewie started to lead them toward the door from which they entered. They were certain that door had no guards. Hopefully, their little ruckus wasn't heard by anyone else.

But then Chewbacca froze and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Han pulled Leia closer to him.

The Wookie slowly continued forward. They made their way passed the conveyers and into the large walk way that was adjacent to their exit. Just when they thought they were in the clear, the sound of running steps echoed through the warehouse. White armor flashed in the light, and before anyone knew it a squad of storm troopers had their blasters trained on the group.

"Han Solo," Endo Sargoza walked out of the shadows ready to gloat at Han's stupidity. "What a pleasure to see you again."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

Endo Sargoza's bellowing laughter bounced off the walls in the warehouse, "I never expected to see you again, Solo."

"Likewise," Han, still wielding his blaster, pushed the princess behind him. "So you made some new friends?"

"You can say that," Sargoza broadly smiled. "And I have some old ones." He held his hand out and Jenvia walked into the open. She smiled sweetly at Han as she strolled over to Sargoza and hung on his shoulder.

Han shook his head, "You always had poor taste in men, Jenvia."

Sargoza placed a kiss on the side of the tall woman's head, "And it seems that you have poor taste in friends." Endo laughed, his stomach bouncing with his glee, "Once I heard that _you_ were coming to liberate Princess Leia, I just had to make the occasion special."

"Thanks," Han nodded, "You've always been so thoughtful." His eyes fell on Jenvia.

Sargoza's dark eyes followed Han's to Jenvia, "No, Jenvia didn't know you were coming, but she did lead you in the right direction."

Han blinked a few times, confused. _If not her then who?_

Endo Sargoza smiled, "I figured that you weren't the type to wait until the deadline, so I organized this little party for you. As much as I would _love _handing you over to Jabba, the Imperials are more than happy to have both you _and_ the princess. I know the princess has a reputation for withstanding interrogations, but how good are you, Han?"

Chewbacca bared his teeth and emitted a long low growl. Han smirked with false bravado, "What do I know about the rebellion?" He shrugged and looked at Leia, "This is just a job to me. Locate and retrieve. Don't know much of their goings-on, and frankly, I really don't care."

Sargoza raised his chin and appraised Han for a long moment, "This is just a job? Not according to my sources." He narrowed his eyes on Solo who could do nothing more than stare back. He then turned his attention to the Wookie, "I hope you will enjoy spending the end of your days on Kessel, Chewbacca. I'm afraid Han won't be around this time to liberate you from slavery."

Han took a step forward, but Chewbacca calmed him with a low mumble. Sargoza signaled a couple of storm troopers, "We can do this peacefully, Solo. No one has to get hurt. Slowly drop your weapons."

Han and Chewbacca held their weapons out over their heads and began to crouch down. Chewie steely blue eyes scanned the stacked crates next to him. Just as several of the storm troopers moved forward to overtake the rebels, Chewbacca howled as he shoved his body into the column of crates, crashing them on top of the storm troopers. Simultaneously, Chewie and Han shot out the overhead lights, and chaos erupted. A few rounds were exchanged between Han and the storm troopers. Chewbacca roared over his shoulder as he charged forward to wreck havoc.

"Gotcha!" Han answered as he pulled Leia in the other direction.

"Will you let go!" she struggled against him.

"What are you doing?" Han yelled at her as she slipped from his hand and headed toward Chewbacca. "He knows what he's doing! Get back here."

Leia ignored him and ran to the first fallen storm trooper she encountered. Just as she wrapped her hand around an Imperial blaster, Han yanked her by the arm and pulled her with him.

"I'm not going anywhere unless I'm as armed as everyone else," she yelled over the commotion.

"Fine! Can we go now?"

Han and Leia ran down a makeshift walkway that led them straight to the center of the warehouse. Heavy footfalls came toward them. Leia jerked Han to her left, pulling him down underneath a row of plasma machines. They held their breaths as four storm troopers passed them by unnoticed. Han started to crawl out from beneath one of the plasma machines, but Leia placed a hand on his. She then began crawling toward the other direction. Han grabbed her foot and pulled her back to him. She turned her red face to him and then kicked her way free, leaving Han no choice but to follow her.

Leia wiggled her way down the path she determined. Once she reached then end of the row of plasma machines, she squeezed her way out and waited for Han to do the same. When Han pulled himself to his feet, he realized that she had led them into a dead end.

"Just great, Your Worship," Han harshly whispered. "Now what?"

She crossed her arms and her hip jutted out to the side. The blue pants she wore hugged her curves, "I thought you were the one doing the rescuing."

Han leaned over her, "I am. So from now on you do what _I_ say."

"If we all listened to your brilliant planning, none of us would've escaped the Death Star," she challengingly stared up at him.

The sound of echoing footsteps heading their way cut Han's argument short. He placed his hand over the princess' mouth and pulled her down in the shadows. Neither dared to move for fear that he or she would give their position away. But from their covert position, Han noticed a broken window to the right of them. Once he felt the danger had passed, he removed his hand from Leia's mouth and placed it on top of her head in order to guide her attention to what he saw. Once Leia realized what he was thinking, she stopped fighting his hold on her.

Han cautiously rose into a standing position, his blaster drawn and ready. When no attack ensued, he holstered it and turned to Leia. "Okay," he looked at the window. "That may be our way out."

Leia bit her lip, "It might be a very long drop."

Han considered what she said, "Yeah, but nothing else looks that promising. There are guards at all of the entrances, and we don't know how many storm troopers are wandering around in here. I'm sure Sargoza has his people looking for us, too." He looked into her dark eyes, "It may be our only hope."

"Lead away, Oh Great Rescuer," she shoved him with her hand in the direction of the window.

Han smirked, "I knew you'd see things my way."

"Just go before I change my mind."

Han and Leia stayed close to the metal wall as they slowly made their way to the window. The window was almost level with Han's head, but it stood well above the princess. Han removed his jacket and threw it over the jagged glass. He then leaned against the wall and held his entwined hands out for the princess to use as a step up. Leia placed her hands on his shoulders and her right foot in his hands. Han felt his face flush hot despite the icy breeze floating in through the window.

Leia placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled herself up. She stopped when she was eye-level with Han. "What?" she whispered.

Han's brow furrowed, "What?"

The princess stared into his hazel eyes for a moment longer. Han wasn't certain what she was seeing, especially since he wasn't certain what he felt. Her breath was warm against his skin, and he couldn't help but breathe her in…

Han pushed her up toward the window to break the spell she had cast on him. It unnerved him that her proximity flustered him in the way that it did. He couldn't recall any other time in his life a woman, much less a girl, flustered him even a little. He prided himself on being in control of his emotions. He was the one who flustered the opposite sex, not the other way around. He reprimanded himself for allowing her to get to him. He obviously needed some womanly company, and running from storm troopers with this girl wasn't what he had in mind. The first thing he planned on doing once they got back to the base was to find some easily-flustered female pilot and spend a little R&R with her.

Before he knew it, Leia had pulled herself up into the window and was preparing to drop to the other side. She glanced out the window with trepidation.

"Can you make it?" Han whispered.

Leia looked down at Han, her eyes wide with uncertainty, "Of course." She turned away and prepared herself for the jump.

"Wait!" Han hissed. The vision of her jumping into the unknown—at least unknown to him, scared him to his core. He grabbed the windowsill, "Move over."

The princess did as she was told and before she knew it, Han was seated next to her. He looked over the edge of the window. It wasn't a huge drop, and there were a few crates lying haphazardly underneath the window. They should break his fall.

Leia's head tilted to the left, and she peered into his eyes, "You okay?"

"Of course. Why?" Han asked nonchalantly.

The princess hesitated but then shook her head, "No reason I guess." She looked down at the crates below, "Do you think they're strong enough to hold our weight?"

Han's eyebrows rose and fell as he appraised the crates. _Your weight. Not mine._ "Sure," he favored her with his cockiest smile. "Me first."

Before Leia could protest, Han leapt from the window and landed on the crates with a thud and a crash. Leia winced and glanced back into the warehouse. With all that noise, she expected blaster fire to come her way. She was about to reprimand Han, but he had recovered his footing and was now standing on a crate holding her arms out to her. Leia rotated her body and held on to the ledge as she gracefully slid down into Han's arms. She pulled his jacket free and allowed him to assist her to solid ground.

"You think you could've done that any louder?" she handed him his jacket.

Han shoved his arms into his jacket, "Come on."

To the pair's dismay, they hadn't quite escaped just yet. The princess and Han found themselves in a yard attached to the warehouse. Han started toward the fence, but beams of light searched them out. Han pulled Leia into a makeshift alcove of abandoned speeder seats and old rickety steel tables piled with junk. He directed Leia to squeeze under the speeder seat as he hid behind a tall crate adjacent to her. He held his breath as one of the beams of light sought them out. All the while his eyes stayed pinned on the princess. She was flat on her stomach, and he could see that she, too, was holding her breath. Her attention was focused on the movement of the beam of light that closed in on them. _She's so tiny,_ Han bit his lip. He couldn't see the blaster she was holding.

Han was so focused on Leia that he didn't see the storm trooper approach the speeder seat. Before he knew it, Leia flipped the seat over and blasted a gaping whole in his chest. Han rushed over to her and place his hand on her blaster. He feared she'd shoot again, and a squad of storm troopers would easily pinpoint their location. But he didn't have to worry. Leia grabbed Han's arm and headed toward the fence. He had to smile at her tenacity.

Han started looking for a good place to climb over the fence, but Leia had other ideas. "Are you just going to stand there?" Leia yelled over her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Han crouched down.

"Where do you think?" She crawled under a work table and began hitting the wooden fence with a sharp tool. "So are you just going to sit there?" she yelled in between grunts, "Or are you going to help me?"

"It must be nice to be short," Han quipped, but the sound of stomping boots and the flash of light spurred Han into action. He grabbed some abandoned crates and used them to block Leia's actions. He took the tool out of Leia's hand and whacked the fence with more force than she could. With a kick of his foot, a hole was punched out. Han looked behind them as he pushed the princess through the hole. Then he followed her. Han grabbed Leia before she could stand and held her in a seated position next to the hole in the fence. They both listened for their pursuers. The noise in the yard quieted, but Han was worried that they'd run into Sargoza's men or some storm troopers outside of the yard.

Han waited, but no one came. He quietly explained, "Sargoza has a small army of his own besides the storm troopers. And they don't wear obvious uniforms like white armor."

Leia nodded and then turned her face up to him. "Where's Chewie?" Leia whispered as if she were afraid to ask.

Han pressed his lips together and met her eyes, "He should be heading back to the _Falcon_."

"Do you think he's okay?"

"He knows how to take care of himself," Han reasoned without conviction.

The princess looked down and shook her head, "We should have stuck together."

Han's voice rose despite his efforts of containing his anger, "They're looking for a Wookie and two humans. I don't know if you noticed, but there aren't many Wookies in this system." He knew his reasoning was faulty. He wished that Chewbacca didn't make that rash decision to distract Sargoza and the storm troopers in order to allow Han to escape with the princess.

He looked into her large eyes and saw swirls of guilt in those dark pools. Han sighed, "Look, Chewie knows what he's doin'." But she didn't look convinced, "Our best shot is to move the _Falcon_ to another docking bay far enough away from Sargoza's reach. Fortunately, most of the territory out here is flat and very few beings inhabit the wild land. Chewie'll can get back to the Falcon faster on his own than if we stayed together. He's an excellent climber. They won't catch him." _If he managed to get out of the warehouse,_ Han grimly thought.

The princess' lips parted, but she decided to keep her words to herself. She glanced down the deserted street, "What now?"

Han pulled on his chin, "Well, I'm not exactly popular around here." He thought about it, "At least not popular in a way that's gonna help us."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Leia quipped.

"You have any friends in the neighborhood?" He grinned at her.

"There is a rebel cell here," Leia bit her lip for a moment, not sure she should have mentioned that. "Guess that may not be so helpful."

"Who knew that you were going to be the contact here?" Han blurted out.

"Why? Do you think someone set me up?"

"Just answer the question," Han ordered.

Leia's brow furrowed. She definitely didn't like his tone, but she answered anyway, "Just General Serin, General Dodonna, and Reeiken."

"Whadda bout here?"

Leia shook her head, "No one."

Han looked down at her, "Whadda bout Jenvia?"

"I knew her identity, but she didn't know mine," Leia answered. Han didn't look convinced. The princess sighed, "Really. I was chosen to go hours before the mission. No one here knew I was the one meeting Jenvia."

"Hours?"

Leia nodded, "Commander Driut was supposed to go, but his services were needed elsewhere at the last minute. There was no one else who could go at such short notice."

Han ran his hand through his hair and looked down the deserted street. He opened his mouth to continue his interrogation, but Leia cut him off, "Is this important right now? I mean, we have numerous storm troopers, and according to you, Sargoza's men after us. Shouldn't we concentrate on getting out of here?"

Solo couldn't argue with that. He stood up and held out a hand for the princess, "Chewie'll contact us when he gets to the _Falcon_. I have a homing beacon that'll lead him to us or near us."

"Won't the Imperials be able to detect it?" she took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Nah, it's short range, and it's set on a low frequency," Han answered as they started down the shadowy street. "It won't come up on their long range scanners, and I can tell you that they're not looking for any tracking devices that can't be detected from space. They'll be expecting us to look for help off-planet."

Leia smiled, "Good point."

Han found himself pleased to see Leia smiling at him like that. He smiled in return as he scrutinized her appearance. He cleared his throat, "Don't take this the wrong way, but we need to fix ya' up a bit."

Leia's hand went to her hair, "That bad, huh?"

"No," Han answered honestly. Even with this disheveled look, she still looked beautiful in Han's opinion. He held his hands out, "May I?"

The princess narrowed her eyes on him and took a step back. But to Han's surprise, she silently nodded her head. His eyebrows rose, but he tried to hide his wonderment. Han fingered the long tail hanging from the right side of her head. Instead of wounding the tail back into the bun from which it fell, he pulled the pins from the bun on the left. Her hair uncurled like a snariget eager to warm itself in the midday sun. He wrapped the two tails around his hands, twisting them into curls. This style was popular among Corellian girls. Her hair plus the casual spacer clothes she was wearing made her appear more Corellian than Alderaanian, and they'd be able to move around in this area easier. Even better, they might be able to pass as survivors of a crash out in the wild land.

Han lifted her chin with his hand. There was nothing more he felt he could improve on. He flashed her a lop-sided grin, "When was the last time you ate anything?"

The princess blinked a few times and then shook her head, "I'm not sure."

Han held out his arm, "Whaddya say we find a speeder to steal and get something to eat."

Leia wrapped her arm around his, "Sounds like a plan, Captain."

With watchful eyes, the pair stayed in the shadows as they searched for the perfect speeder—preferably one that they could easily break into.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

It didn't take long for Han and the princess to locate a speeder that was ripe for the taking. Leia leaned against the black speeder, her feet crossed and clearly looking bored. Han thought she was brilliant as a look-out. She looked like a wayward teenager waiting for her boyfriend. Han was crouched down in the shadow she cast as his fingers nimbly pulled and reconnected wires. Once the engine came to life, Leia stuffed her hands in her pockets and slowly made her way to the passenger seat as if it was hers.

Once inside, Leia slouched into the seat and exhaled. Han climbed in and noticed the girl's fatigue for the first time, "Whaddya say we get you something to eat?"

"Won't we get caught?"

"We'll head out to the wild lands. There are a few outposts on the town's outskirts that have provisions. It won't be anything fancy like you're used to," Han winked at Leia, inciting a smile from her, "but it'll do."

"Do you think it's safe?"

Han glanced out the window of the speeder, "They'll be expecting us to head toward the docking bay. Hopefully, Chewie's moved the _Falcon_, and they'll think we left."

The princess raised an eyebrow, "And if they don't?"

Han frowned and looked the princess in the eyes, "The wild lands are pretty rough. Most city dwellers won't dare come near them."

"Do those city dwellers include Sargoza and his men?"

Han shrugged, "I guess we'll find out."

Leia looked out the window. That wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. She sighed, "Even if Sargoza's men won't risk the wild lands, I'm sure the storm troopers will take their chances out there."

Han smiled his trademark lop-sided grin, "If they do, they're in for a surprise."

The princess turned and looked into Han's face, wondering what Han was getting them into. Han just winked at her, "Trust me."

Leia rolled her eyes, but she was too tired to say anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The speeder jerked and rocked as a door slammed. Leia sat up straight and looked out the window. She didn't think she was asleep; she didn't remember falling asleep, so she couldn't have been asleep. Nevertheless, she found herself alone in the speeder. Her heart did a few pitter patters before she gained control of her emotions. She had spent hours, sometimes days by herself. So why did she feel so alone right now?

The princess scanned the scenery. The neon lights were gone, and only dark open country surrounded three sides of the speeder. Leia rubbed her eyes and stretched. Then she pressed her face against the cold glass and gazed at the adobe brick shack. It was an unassuming supply and fueling station. She searched for Han, but she couldn't see through the tinted windows of the little store. Leia fingered the lock mechanism and noticed that Han left the security device on. She sighed heavily. It figured he'd lock her inside the speeder.

When Han returned to the speeder with a couple of bags of provisions, he found Leia with her arms crossed over her chest and a mean pout on her face. He smiled to himself, "What wrong, Your Worship? You miss me?"

"In your dreams, Flyboy," she snapped, but she was secretly glad he was back.

He leaned in and leered at her, "Always, Sweetheart."

Leia's large eyes widened and her cheeks reddened, "I better not be in your dreams."

Han wore his lop-sided grin, "Why not? I'm in yours."

"What? I…you…I never said that!"

Han smugly smiled and started rummaging through the bag. _He_ flustered _her_. That's the way things should be. He was feeling more like himself. He reached in and handed her a bottle of water, a killin egg sandwich, and a bag of fried tubers. Leia fumbled with the cap of the water bottle, and Han reached over to assist her. She pulled away from him.

"Come on, Your Most Highest," Han held his hand out, "I'm just trying help."

When Leia failed to open it on her own she let Han take it. With one hand, he opened the bottle and handed it back to her. She took it without a word and drank down half of it without taking a breath. She didn't realize how thirsty she was. She immediately stopped and measured the amount she drank with her eyes.

"Don't worry," Han put the bags in the back seat. "There's plenty more where that came from."

She smiled shyly at him before she started eating the rest of the provisions he handed her. Han started up the speeder by crossing two wires together and drove into the dark country. Although he figured no one was following them, or even thinking they were headed into the dangerous wild lands, he maneuvered the speeder with out the assistance of headlights. Han relied heavily on the speeder's sensors when his eyes failed to make out the landscape ahead of them.

"Where are we going?" Leia asked between bites.

Han contemplated the question. If he told her that he didn't know, she might get upset—well, he was certain she'd get upset and start yelling at him. If he played it off like he knew this territory like the back of his hand, and he couldn't back up his lie after they've been driving around, she'd yell at him. He might as well go with the truth, "I don't know." He screwed his eyes shut and waited for the repercussions.

Leia sat there in silence. She took another sip of water, "Well, we might as well drive and hope to find a destination on the way."

Han slowly opened one eye at a time and then turned them on the princess. She was busying herself with pulling out the spiced tubers while trying to keep her fingers as clean as possible. That went better than he expected. He watched her for a little while longer, wondering if she were okay.

Leia looked up at him, "What? You want me to drive?"

"No," Han put the speeder in gear, "I've got that covered."

They drove for hours, braving the unknown terrain. Leia fought to keep her eyes open as she tried to decipher the outside world. She sat rigid and alert—well, as alert as she could be at the moment. The last couple of days had been trying for her. Most of it was a blur, and she was pretty certain they chemically subdued her when they couldn't easily overpower her physically. She couldn't remember them giving her anything to eat or drink, and she was rarely taken out of her cage. She was surprised that she had been missing for only three days; it felt much longer.

And then there was Han Solo. She studied him in her peripheral vision. Han's face was pinched, and she could see he was having difficulty maneuvering through the rough terrain. They were traveling at a fairly fast speed, maybe faster than what was safe. Perhaps that's why Han was so quiet and intently staring at the non-existent road. No, that wasn't it. Something wasn't right. Leia shifted in her seat. She leaned against the door and pulled her feet onto the seat, openly facing her companion.

After watching him for a few more moments, Leia offered Han a spiced tuber from the bag, "It's Chewie, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Han looked at her, completely taken aback by her keen observation.

"Something's wrong, right?" Leia thrust the tuber bag in Han's reach.

Han took a tuber out of the bag, "Chewie's off-planet."

"What?" she whispered. "How do you know that?"

"He commed me when we were at the resting stop." Han explained, "He was able to get to the _Falcon_, but he was forced to jump to hyperspace to avoid the swarm of TIE fighters and the Star Destroyer waiting for him."

Leia let out a sigh of relief, "At least he made it away safely." She smiled to herself and reached for another spiced tuber.

Solo watched the girl extract the spiced tuber from the bag. He didn't understand why she was smiling. With Chewie gone, they were stuck here indefinitely. Maybe she didn't understand. Maybe she was still shell shocked from her kidnapping experience, "You know what that means, right?"

Leia's eyebrows fell, but she was still smiling, "Yes, Chewie made it away safely."

"Yeah…" Han placed a hand on hers to prevent her from putting another tuber in her mouth, "Chewie's safe, but maybe you haven't noticed. We're still stuck here, and we are still in grave danger."

The girl studied his face for a moment, "True, but Chewie's safe. That has to count for something, and not just a little something."

Han leaned back. Maybe she spent too many days locked in a closet, "I don't know if you remember, but _you_ are the target, not Chewie."

"Yes," her dark eyes stared into his, "And now Chewie won't die because of me." Leia picked up the killin-egg sandwich and focused on eating without making a mess.

Han inhaled. This girl was definitely a mystery. He reached out and wiped a little sauce off the side of her lip. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "You know," she pulled at the crust of the sandwich, "Chewie's a good friend."

Han slowly nodded, "Yeah…"

She looked up at him, "He'll come back for you, and he'll probably bring reinforcements."

Han smirked mirthlessly. Reinforcements, not likely. But Leia was right; Chewbacca would come back for him _and_ Leia, too.

The princess finished her sandwich and was busy tidying up the wrappers, "You and Chewie have been friends for a long time."

"As long as I can remember."

"How did you meet?" she took a sip of the water and fought for a more comfortable position.

"I freed him from slavery," Han whispered.

Leia nodded, "That explains Sargoza's threat to give Chewie to slavers."

"Pretty much."

The rear sensors flashed a warning, and Han's adrenaline shot through his body, "We've got company."

"Where?" Leia turned around in her seat.

"From behind," Han answered. "They still haven't detected us. Maybe nobody, but I think it'd be best if we took a detour."

Leia squeezed the armrests as the speeder dove into the bushes along the side of their path. The speeder rocked and dragged as it pushed its way through the thick foliage. When Han felt that they were no longer in sight of anyone, he shut off the engine and deactivated the internal climate control so no one could detect their location. Just to be sure they were more than sufficiently hidden he got out and camouflaged the vehicle with large branches and debris.

Solo climbed back into the speeder, careful not to disturb his handiwork. Leia sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, "So this is where we're staying for the night?"

"You have a problem with that?" He challenged.

Her large brown eyes stared up at him, and he couldn't quite put his finger on what he saw in them. Fear? Trust? Exhaustion? Relief? Before he could pinpoint what her eyes were saying to him, she answered him, "No."

He ran his hand through his hair, "Good." He leaned over the seat and pulled out a couple of blankets. "It'll get cold in her. Thought these would be handy."

The princess climbed on her knees and peered over the seat.

"So what is it? Front seat or backseat? Or we can share the backseat?" Han waggled his eyebrows.

With those same mysterious eyes, she looked at him and said nothing. Then she sat back down in her seat, "I'll take the front seat."

A tinge of disappointment tickled Han's stomach, but what did he expect? There was no reason he should be disappointed. They weren't even friends, right? He handed her the heavier blanket and climbed in the back. Leia tipped her seat back and moved around to find a comfortable position. While pretending to do the same, Han watched her with amusement. She lied on her side and wrapped her arms around the seat. When she seemed settled and ready for a blissful sleep, Han stretched his legs out on the backseat, bunched his jacket in a ball to use as a pillow, and threw the blanket over himself.

Just as his eyes closed, Leia broke the silence, "Is it safe? To sleep, I mean."

"The security locks are still in place, and I always sleep with my blaster ready. Don't worry, you're safe with me."

"Why does that worry me?" Leia smirked as her eyes rolled.

"Pleasant dreams, princess."

"Good night, Han."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han sat up with a start when he heard the princess gasping. His panic sent him into action despite the fact that he wasn't fully awake. He reached over the front seat and grabbed her by the shoulder, giving her a good shake while he yelled her name. Leia's eyes flew open and she fought her way out of his grasp. She shoved herself against the cold glass of the windshield.

"Leia!" Han yelled as he climbed over the seat to retrieve her, "Wake up! It's me!"

The princess blinked her eyes a few times, but her mouth stayed open and she stayed pressed against the cold window.

"Leia?" he sat in the driver's seat unsure if he should touch her or not. He slowly scooted toward her. "You're okay. I'm here." He slowly reached his hand out and awkwardly smoothed her hair. She flinched from him, and he hesitated before he tried again. "You're safe," he whispered, and her wet eyes fell upon him. Tentatively, he wrapped his hands around her arms, "Come here, Sweetheart."

Leia continued to blink as her chest rose and fell with her short breaths. But she didn't pull away when Han touched her. In fact, she seemed frozen with fear. Han carefully pulled her to his chest and stroked her back, "You're okay, Leia."

And then she did pull away, pushing him with her hands. He allowed her to leave his embrace even though he felt slighted. She turned away from him, and stared out the window.

"Leia?"

"I'm fine," she angrily answered, though she failed to hide her tears from him.

Han retreated to the backseat, all the while watching the princess battle her own demons. He felt a strong desire to help her, or force her to let him help her. But this was Princess Leia Organa. He was certain that she didn't often find herself losing control of her emotions around other people. And he was certain she hated him for seeing her like this. Han lied back down on the backseat and pulled the covers over him, his ears in tune to the needs of the princess. That was, if she needed him.

Leia swiped roughly at her face, trying to eradicate every trace of loss of control. But this time she wasn't alone when she lost control. She had an audience, an audience of Han Solo, nonetheless. That thought just made her cry more. At least she'd do it in silence. Maybe Han would fall back to sleep, and she could have her emotional outburst to herself. Leia took deep, slow breaths and listened for any movement in the backseat. When none came, she took another swipe at her face and wrapped the blanket tightly around her. She curled herself into a ball in attempt to control her trembling.

Han stayed as quiet as he could while he waited for the girl to gather herself together. Once he was certain she felt a little sense of self-composure, he decided to push his luck, "It must be awfully cold up there."

"Not too bad," she whispered.

"Not too bad? You're trembling," Han softly pointed out. "It must be very cold up there."

The princess said nothing, and Han figured she was going to deal with whatever was spooking her by herself. Who was he anyway? He met her three weeks ago, and they didn't exactly get along. In fact, he fought more with her than anyone else in his life. Why would she accept any comfort from him?

"Is it warmer back there?" she whispered.

"Huh?" That took him by surprise. "Yeah, sure."

"Is…is there enough room for me?" she stayed huddled under the blanket but her voice was a little louder this time.

"Sure, if I scoot over," Han sat up.

"You'll scoot over?" she sheepishly peered over the seat at him.

Han held out his hands, "Sure, anything for you, Sweetheart."

The girl bit her lip and didn't move. Han silent cursed himself for making her change her mind. But then she climbed into the back seat, the blanket she had trailing after her.

Solo made room for the small girl, but instead of lying on the seat with Han, she opted for the floor of the speeder as close to Han as possible.

Han sat up and looked down at her, "Whaddya you doin'?"

"Going to sleep," Leia pulled her blanket up to her chin, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It can't be that comfortable down there," Han pointed out.

"I'm fine."

"I scooted over for you. There's plenty of room up here."

"Thank you. I appreciate that," she answered but stayed where she was.

"Why don't I sleep down there and you can sleep up here?" He suggested.

"That would be absurd," she sighed.

"It's absurd that you're sleeping on the floor," Han countered. "Come on. There's plenty of room for both of us. It'll be much warmer."

Han could see her deliberating her options by the way her dark eyes were focused up to the right. "Come on," he held his hand out to her, "You're safe with me."

Leia's large eyes welled up as she stared at him, rendering Han speechless. Her two front teeth bit into the fleshy part of her lower lip, and Han felt as if his heart was being ripped in two. Why did she make him feel like that?

"Come here, Leia," he whispered.

Without waiting for her to move, he placed his hands under her arms and lifted her onto the seat. He scooted over to the far end of the seat and laid her out next to him so that her head was resting on his lap, and to his surprise, she didn't resist. He arranged the blankets over her, pulling a part of one over his own shoulders.

Han smoothed her hair as he whispered to her, "I'll keep you safe."

The princess closed her eyes, and Han felt her hot tears fall on his lap. Her hands stayed tight against her chest, fingers in a tight fist, but she allowed him to continue comforting her. He could feel her heart pounding, and his own matched the quick cadence of hers. He could attribute her racing heart to whatever nightmare spooked her. But what could he attribute his to? He ran his free hand over his face. Now _she_ was flustering _him_. What had he gotten himself into? But as he stroked her hair and lulled her to sleep, he meant every word he said, wanted to believe every word, wanted to believe that by saying it out loud it would be true. He'd keep her safe.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

Han Solo's hazel eyes lazily opened and met an electric blue sky that peeked between the camouflage of foliage. He yawned and twisted his aching neck. The princess was still asleep on his lap, and he hesitated to wake her. Her face was upturned to him, and her lips slightly parted. She looked content, so peaceful. Her right hand rested against her chest, but the fingers of her left hand gripped the front of his shirt, her knuckles white, belying her tranquil slumber. Han lightly ran his finger along her hairline, careful not to wake her. He could only imagine what was haunting her; there were so many real nightmares in her life from which he could choose. Too many bad things happened in her short life, and it angered him that she had suffered so much. The first words that came to his mind were _it wasn't fair_. But what was fair about life? Didn't he have just as much loss and strife in his own life? So why did her pain affect him like this?

Leia's two tails of hair were wound and curled around both of them. Han's fingers slid along the tail closest to him, and he was awed by its smoothness. He figured her hair would be stiff and sticky since it was always being forced into intricate styles. He lifted the end of the tail and twisted it around in the early morning light that seeped through the vegetation. The dark auburn strands caught the cobalt light, giving the appearance of violet highlights. Absentmindedly, Han brushed the tail along his cheek, and his eyes closed as he reveled in its softness. How could someone who seemed so hard be this soft? He smiled down at her. He felt as if he could spend an eternity watching her sleep.

What was he thinking? This was Princess Leia Organa, the youngest member of the disbanded Senate, the fearless leader of the Rebel Alliance, and the biggest thorn in the bottom of his foot. But right now, she didn't look like a spoiled, stuck-up, royal pain in the ass. She looked…so beautiful. Han yawned again in hopes to clear his mind. What was she doing to him? He thought he had her all figured out. But now…he felt like he didn't know anything about her. What bothered him the most was that he _wanted_ to know more about her. What had gotten into him? If he was thinking Princess Leia was not the ice cold princess he thought she was, then maybe he needed to reassess his sanity. Or reassess his opinion of her. Han spent a few more moments admiring her beauty before he gently jarred the princess awake. She bolted into a sitting position, her head moving side to side as she tried to orient herself to her surroundings.

"Sleep well, Your Worship?" Han smirked, hoping to get a rise out of her.

Leia stifled a yawn and then rolled to her knees to face her companion, "Well enough, for the circumstances."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart," Han winked at her.

Leia sat back on her haunches and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide her smile, "So what's the plan?"

Han climbed over the front seat and deactivated the security system, "Figure we'd get an early start."

The princess climbed out of the speeder and helped Han remove the debris he used to camouflage the vehicle. As Han cleared out the last remnants of the foliage, Leia followed the path that the speeder made through the heavy vegetation the night before. She grabbed a few well-rooted bushes as she pulled herself up the inclination.

"Don't go far!" Han called after her as he worked to clear some of the dense foliage out of the path of the speeder. When he finished he stood up and glanced toward the direction Leia went. "Hey, Your Worship?"

No answer. Han angrily kicked at the foliage, "Come on. We need to get moving!" She still didn't answer him. How far away could she have gone? Idling around would only give Sargoza's men time to find them, and Han wanted to get deeper into the wild land before Sargoza's men had a chance to track them. He pushed his way up the small inclination, ready to give the errant girl a piece of his mind.

"Lei—" Han stopped in his tracks, drew his blaster, and aimed it at the man who held a blaster of his own at Princess Leia.

"Easy there, Slick," a straggly-haired man with one milky white eye smiled a toothless smile at Solo.

Han shifted his weight as the man adjusted his hold on Leia, "Let her go."

Another man with a wider girth and a mouthful of filed teeth hysterically giggled, his bald head bobbing up and down with the erratic cadence, "Now why would we do that?"

Han gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to blast that man's bobbling head off. Instead, he decided it would be best to play nice, "Cos we have a speeder. Let her go and take the speeder."

"Why don't you first give Rig yer blaster," the man holding Leia began stroking her head with the muzzle of his blaster.

Han looked into Leia's eyes. He detected a taste of fear amidst the anger that swirled in her dark eyes. He could tell she was tired of being in this position and itching to do something about it.

"Alright!" Solo held out his blaster. The bald man hobbled over to him and snatched it from his hands.

"It's a good one, Uriel!" The man glanced down the muzzle of the blaster and then twisted it around in his fat, grubby hands. "Oh, it's a beauty."

"Bring it here," Uriel ordered, and the other man complied.

Uriel gave the blaster he had pressed against Leia's temple to the man and exchanged it with Han's. Before he had a chance to retrain Han's blaster on the princess, she elbowed him in the ribs with as much force as she could muster, causing him to double over. Han's blaster fell from his hands and Leia dove for it.

Han took an advantage of Leia's actions. He charged the larger man, knocking him to the ground. Then he pulled at the man's pudgy fingers in hopes of extracting the blaster from the man's hand. Rig rolled over on top of Han, forcing the air out of his lungs. Despite the lack of air, Han pulled harder on Rig's pinky finger. Rig cried out in pain and grabbed Han's head with his free hand, slamming it against the ground. Han let go of Rig's finger and stopped struggling.

The large man started cackling as he slid off of Solo, "Did you see that, Uriel?"

Uriel had no time to answer as he struggled with the princess. However, Rig's outburst was enough to distract Leia, "Han!"

The princess abandoned her fight with Uriel and rushed to Han's aid. But Uriel wasn't finished with her. Uriel kicked Leia in the side, preventing her from reaching Han. She grabbed her side and rolled over. The straggly man's lips stretched wide and saliva spilled out of his mouth as he moved to stand over the princess. Despite her disgust, she allowed him to get closer, all the while overplaying the pain in her side. Just at the right moment, Leia kicked Uriel in the groin. Uriel dropped to the ground, and Leia frantically crawled toward the blaster. She had to reach it before Rig did any more damage to Han.

But Leia had nothing to worry about. As Rig moved to assist Uriel, Han jumped up and grabbed the larger man from behind. He strained as he fought to wrap his arms around Rig's neck. Still cackling, Rig began to spin around hoping to throw Han off of his back, but Han held strong. Rig dropped to his knees. Han scrambled over the man and grabbed onto the blaster.

Leia continued toward Han's blaster, hoping that the toothless man wouldn't recover from her attack. Just as Leia's fingers were about to curl around the butt of the blaster, the Uriel slammed his foot on her wrist. She cried out in pain, and Han froze. The bald man shoved Han off of him, rolled to his feet, and pointed the blaster at Han's head.

"She's a feisty little thing, ain't she Rig?" Uriel now held the princess by one of her tails of hair.

Han slowly sat up, and the toothless man pulled Leia to her feet by her hair. Her eyes squished up in pain, but she made no noise. Han felt as if it was his own hair being pulled.

Rig began giggling again, "Ain't she! Never seen one as feisty as her. She's gonna be a lotta fun!"

That was it. Han jumped to his feet and slammed himself into Rig, knocking him to the ground once again. The blaster in Rig's hand tumbled out of his grip, and Han retrieved it. He aimed the blaster at Rig's large head and his finger started to pull back on the trigger.

"I wouldn't do that, Mister," Uriel's calm tone stopped Han in his tracks.

Solo kept the blaster trained on Rig, but his complete attention was now on Uriel and the princess. Uriel smiled his toothless smile as he squeezed Leia's cheeks, forcing her mouth open. She immediately ceased struggling and became totally compliant once the muzzle of Han's blaster was securely in her mouth.

Solo's breath caught in his throat and his heart pounded in his ears. "Let her go," Han pleaded, "There's no need to hurt her."

"Drop yer blaster," Uriel's milky eye widened and the tendons in his neck stood out like the roots of the trees around them. Uriel shoved the blaster deeper into Leia's mouth, causing her to cry out. Han winced and dropped the blaster as if it suddenly burnt his fingers.

"That's much better," the straggly man said. "Rig, stop being lazy down there. Git yerself up now."

The large bald man rolled to his feet, retrieved the blaster, and grabbed Han by the back of his neck. Uriel's good eye stared into Han's. The toothless man began smacking his lips together, making a wet slapping noise. Han grimaced in disgust.

"This girl yer girlfriend?" Rig asked.

"No," Han honestly answered.

"Butcha like her," Uriel wheezed. "I can tell there. You like her a lot."

Han's eyes met Leia's. Then he looked back up at Uriel, "She's just a traveling companion. Giving her a ride to back to her family."

"Is that so?" Uriel removed the blaster from the princess' mouth, and Han visibly relaxed. That didn't go unnoticed by Uriel.

Uriel pushed back his greasy hair with the hand still holding the blaster, "Good to know she's not yer girlfriend. I've been needing one meself."

He leaned over the princess and pressed his crusty lips against hers. Rig's giggles evolved into a perverted cackle as the girl pushed and kicked in an attempt to get a way. Han started toward them, but Rig's hold on his neck tightened, and Han found that he couldn't move a muscle. Inside his anger raged; there was nothing he could do to protect her.

But Leia had never been the damsel in distress type of girl.

"Damn bitch!" Uriel slapped Leia away from him, slamming her hard into a tree. She yelped in pain, her lip stained with blood. "She bit me!"

Rip let go of Han and ran to Uriel's aid. Uriel pushed away the bald man. Uriel's good eye burned with anger as he moved toward Leia. He had every intention of teaching her a lesson she soon wouldn't forget. Leia, a little dazed from hitting the tree, prepared herself for the worse. Then someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

Every nerve in Han's body screamed for him to beat Uriel to a pulp for even laying a hand on Leia. But there was no time for that. Han held Leia's arm protectively as he pushed her toward the speeder, all the while firing the blaster he recovered. He was so blinded by anger, he didn't even bother to look to see if he killed them. Leia started toward the passenger side of the speeder, but Han pulled her deeper into the dense foliage. He broke into a run, shoving branches and debris out of their path and not taking a moment to look back to see if they were being pursued. Leia did her best to keep up with him, occasionally tripping over roots and other unknown objects, but Han wouldn't let her fall. He continued dragging her along as fast as he could. Her lungs burned to the point that she couldn't even yell at him to stop if she had the opportunity.

Han finally stopped running when he came to a cliff. He let go of Leia. She dropped to the ground and struggled to catch her breath. Han stomped around in a small circle as Leia watched.

"Han…" she touched his leg as he passed her.

He stopped in mid-step and looked down at the girl as if he just remembered she was there. Han knelt down next to her and took her face in his hands, "I'm so sorry."

Her moist brow knitted, "How's your head?"

"Huh?" Han's eyes were focused on Leia's bloody lip. He wiped out away the blood with his thumb. He smiled to himself, _Uriel's blood_.

"Remind me never to kiss you without warning," he joked, but she didn't smile.

"Sargoza's men are probably still on our trail," she pointed out. "And I'm sure they have already informed the Imperials. The Imperials have the technology—"

"Those weren't Sargoza's men," Han interrupted.

"Who were they then?"

"They are the reason that why the city dwellers don't go into the wild land."

Leia slowly nodded, "So now we have Sargoza's men, the Imperials, _and _these guys after us."

"Can't get nothin' passed you," Han quipped, and then he stood up. "They live out here and prey on travelers. Sometimes they raid the outposts, but usually they stay in the wild land. They use the environment to their advantage."

"So why did we leave the speeder?" Leia pushed herself onto her feet, ignoring the ache in her side. "It would be a lot faster than traveling by foot."

"Yeah," Han walked over to the edge of the cliff. "But they wanted the speeder and everything in it. Hopefully, that'll slow them down, give us more time."

"Wish we ate something before we left it for them," Leia muttered. She joined Han at the edge of the cliff and peered over the ledge, "I thought you said the land out here was flat?"

"It is," Han answered, "but we've gotten a little off course."

"Just great," Leia sighed. "Now what?"

"Well," Han scraped his upper lip with his bottom teeth, "I figure our best chance is to go to Grel. That's the closest city around here, if you want to call it a city." Han glanced back at the tangle of vegetation, "We could go through the bush, but those guys have a lot more friends out there." Then Han looked down at Leia, "Or we go that way."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," she unconsciously grabbed a hold of Han's sleeve as she leaned a little farther over the ledge of the cliff.

"That'll be the fastest way to Grel." Han pressed his lips together, "And probably the safest."

The princess turned her large eyes up at him, "That's not very reassuring." She looked back down over the cliff's edge, "Well, I hope your climbing skills are better than your mechanical skills."

"What's wrong with my mechanical skill?" Han's eyebrows peeked as he followed her.

Leia continued looking for a good place to start their decent, "You tell me." She stopped and knelt down, "This looks like a good spot."

Han stood behind her, hands planted firmly on his hips, "You know the _Falcon_ would run a lot better if the Alliance had better equipment."

The princess slipped her legs over the ledge, "You keep telling yourself that." She started sliding herself down but abruptly stopped, "Are you going to help me?"

Han grabbed Leia underneath her arms, but instead of lowering her down, he pulled back up on the ledge. She pulled herself out of his grasp, "What are you doing?"

"So did you do a lot of climbing in the Senate? I mean literally, not figuratively."

"I'm very agile, Captain," the princess' chin lifted a few centimeters higher.

Han's right eyebrow rose, "Really? Just how agile are you?"

Leia scowled at him, "More agile than you'll ever know."

Han's lips slowly spread into a wide smile as he pondered her agility. A tingling sensation ran up his spine as he appraised the small girl in front of him. She had her eyes angrily narrowed on him and the ugliest frown on her face, but she still looked beautiful to Han, maybe more beautiful. Han couldn't help but delight in her anger.

"Oh!" she huffed and then turned to back to the spot she was about to climb down a moment ago.

Before she had a chance, Han lifted her off the ground. Leia twisted around in his grasp, "Put me down this instant!"

Over there looks like a much easier way down," Han walked several meters to the right before putting her down.

"What's wrong with where I was?" Leia demanded. "Stop acting nerf-headed. My place is perfect."

"Yeah, perfect for falling."

"You're just angry because I insulted your mechanical skills," she accused.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't make your way better," Han insisted. "Look, this way isn't as steep and there are more foot holes and wider ridges."

The princess' lips squeezed up to the left as she scrutinized Han's choice of paths. Then she looked up at Han. His head was held high and his arms were crossed over his chest while he smiled smugly down at her. She narrowed her eyes on him once again, but there was no way around this one. She held out her arms, "Fine. We'll go your way."

Han's tongue clicked triumphantly against the roof of his mouth, "I knew you'd see it my way."

The pair began their decent at a slow, cautious pace, testing ridges and foot holes before completely trusting the rock formation with their weight. They used the occasional sprigs or roots sticking out of the rock wall to compensate for their awkward climbing skills. Han took the lead, much to Leia's dismay. He didn't care if his brashness irked her; her safety was his only concern. If the rocks, ridges, and sparse vegetation could hold his weight, they would definitely hold hers.

"Make sure you step where I step," he ordered.

Leia's eyes rolled as she clung to a root, "Can you repeat that? Maybe I'll hear you the seventh time you say it."

Han looked up at her and scowled, "Just be careful."

"Yes sir, Captain," her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Han grit his teeth together. Now wasn't a good time to get into a sparing match with her. He pressed his body as close to the rock wall as possible and ignored the droplets of sweat that interfered with his sight as he scaled a thin ridge. He risked looking up at his climbing companion. Leia lowered herself onto the ridge he was standing on, relying heavily on a gnarled root poking out of the rock wall. Han returned his focus to his own descent. He shoved the toe of his boot into a grove and his hand into a crack as he made his way to another ledge. Although it was a lot shorter than the last, he was thankful that it was wider. Leia followed close behind. She dropped onto the ledge as graceful as a malix.

Han glanced around, looking for his next move, but Leia had a move of her own. She twisted a sprig around her arm and scaled the course rock wall. She reached out to a ledge with her foot and Han's heart leaped into his throat. There was no way she was going to make it.

"Leia, don't do it!"

But his words came too late. The tip of the ledge crumbled under her weight, but Leia managed to throw herself onto it before she fell. She smiled triumphantly up at Han from her crouched position.

Han's eyes widened, "Don't ever do that again!"

"It seems I'm much better at this climbing thing than you," she teased.

"Just move over," Han ordered as he traced her steps.

Solo's right foot was firmly planted on the ledge. He was about to swing the rest of his weight over when a buzzing sound stopped him in his tracks. He found himself face to face with an angry looking vilify curled into a large crevice. The thick-skinned vermin was poised and ready to strike. He stayed there frozen with fear. Vilifies had the meanest bite of its species, and that poisonous bite caused instant death even for prey the size of Han. He couldn't think of any way to get out of this.

"Don't move," Leia ordered.

"Wasn't planning to," Han whispered.

The leathery vilify pulled his head back and went in for the kill. Instinctively, Han pulled his head back, but he knew that wouldn't be enough. Just as the jaws of the dangerous creature were about to clamp down on its prey, a stick the width of Han's thumb was shoved into its mouth. Han watched the vilify as it was pulled out of the crevice by the stick and tossed away, slamming its body against the hard rock wall as it fell.

With mouth agape, Solo stared at the princess. She smiled at him and answered his silent question, "Reeiken taught me that little trick. Once the vilify's jaws lock on something, it can't open its mouth until its venom is completely released."

"Remind me to thank Reeiken when I see him next," Han exhaled. Then he started to look for his next move. The encounter with the vilify threw off his momentum, and he found himself stuck in between the two ridges.

Leia lied on her stomach and reached out to him.

"There's no way you're gonna be able to pull me over to you," Han pointed out.

But she had no intention of pulling him onto the ledge with her. Instead, she reached over and slipped his blaster from its holster, "Close your eyes and try to pull your feet up as much as possible."

Han's brow furrowed, "What are you doin'?"

The princess smiled sweetly at him, "Trust me." Then, closing one eye, she aimed the blaster at the rock wall near Han's feet.

When Han realized what she was doing, he screwed his eyes shut and waited for his foot to be blasted off. Leia squeezed off two shots, and chips of rock struck his leg. He opened his eyes and looked down. The princess had made a couple of foot holes with her precisely aimed shots. Han couldn't help but be impressed with her blaster skills. He looked up at the girl and smiled at her with a relieved, crooked smile. She returned his smile as she sat up. Han shoved his feet into the newly made holes and made his way toward Leia. Still smiling at him, she scooted back to give him enough room.

And then the ledge gave way from underneath her, sending Leia tumbling down.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

"Leia!" Han screamed as he witnessed the rock fall from underneath her.

The princess' hands flailed around as she tried to get a purchase on the rock wall. Han grabbed the nearest root and swung in her direction with his hand out. Miraculously, he caught her wrist and painfully halted her fall. Han and Leia stared at each other, both with eyes wide with shock.

"Give me your other hand," Han quietly said when he finally found his voice.

Without a word, Leia obeyed. Han scanned the wall of the cliff for something promising. He wasn't sure how long he could hang on to the root and Leia. He stretched his left foot and found secure footing in reaching distance. Han shifted his weight in order to obtain some stability.

"Okay," Han looked down at the girl, "Can you climb up me?"

"Han, you can't hold me and yourself," Leia whispered.

"Don't worry about me. Just do it, please."

The "please" frightened Leia enough to spur her into action. Han lifted the hand holding Leia up as much as he could, the muscles in his arm shaking under the stress. The princess used her arms to pull herself up Han's arm, and her feet gave her the leverage to reach his hips. Once Leia was secure between him and the wall of the cliff, he grabbed hold of the root with both of his hands. Leia instinctively wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist.

The girl was now eye-level with him, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Han flashed her a lop-sided grin that didn't quite meet his eyes, "Hey, it's me."

Leia's large dark eyes stared into his, and there he saw a raw emotion that shook him to his bones. His smile faded as his own emotions caught in his throat. She placed a kiss on his cheek so gently that Han wasn't certain it actually happened. Before he could react, Leia rested her head on his shoulder, locked her ankles around his waist, and held him tightly against her.

Han controlled his breathing as best he could. He didn't know what was affecting him more: her closeness or his fear. Maybe her closeness was the cause of his fear. Either way, he didn't want her to know anything about the turmoil going on inside him. Han moved slowly down the cliff wall, taking extra care where he stepped and what he grabbed. All recklessness and cockiness left him, and he almost felt like a different person. And that scared him so much that he instinctively became more cautious.

Leia, afraid that she'd throw of his balance, did her best to stay as still as possible. There weren't any good, strong ledges now that they were more than halfway down, and Han's footing slipped here and there once in a while. Despite her precarious position, she felt completely safe. She kept her head on his shoulder, telling herself that Han would be able to see much better if she wasn't so much in the way. But it felt good just to rest her head there. In fact, it felt so good that she closed her eyes and let herself imagine she was somewhere else, somewhere where they wouldn't fall, where there was no war, where she had a home, where she had a family. And clinging to Han as he carried her to a safer place (she hoped), she almost felt like home. And that scared her so much that she instinctively tightened her hold on Han.

"I won't let you fall," Han responded, whispering his words into her hair. Leia didn't say anything. She just kept her eyes closed and wished this sense of security he incited in her would never end.

Han was more than a little relieved when they reached the end of their destination. With Leia still in his arms, he sat down on a large boulder and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. The princess stayed where she was: now perched on his lap, legs still clasped around his waist, arms hugging his neck, and head resting upon his shoulder. Completely taken aback, Han returned her embraced, letting himself get lost in it. He stroked her head and squeezed her tighter.

"I dropped the blaster," she whispered.

Han chuckled quietly. _Better the blaster than you, _he thought. "Well, I guess you owe me a blaster," he teased.

Just as Han was getting comfortable being so close to the princess, Leia lifted her head and wiggled her way out of his arms. She stood, turned around and hopped off of the boulder on which they were sitting.

Han's shoulders slumped, but he tried to hide the separation anxiety he unexpectedly felt, "Get a little scare up there?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, the regal confidence once again beaming in her face, "Of course not. You?"

Han's cocky smile matched her royal smugness, "Nothin' scares me, Your Worship." He jumped off the boulder to stand next to her.

"Whatever," Leia mumbled as she surveyed the tall straw colored grass. It stood almost up to her chin and swayed with the crisp breeze.

"Don't get too close to that grass," Han warned.

"Why?"

"It's razor grass," he explained. "Rub against it the wrong way and you get a nasty cut."

The grass stretched as far as the girl could see. "Great," the princess kicked the dirt with the toe of her boot, "Why can't anything be easy?"

"Sweetheart," Han drawled, "I can't recall one situation that was easy when you've been involved."

"That's because _you_ make things difficult!" Leia retorted. She folded her arms and turned away from him, "So, is there any way to avoid this grass?"

"Not that I know of," Han truthfully answered. He shifted his weight to the left, "At least it's flat."

The princess rolled her eyes. She watched the grass sway in the wind like the ebbing waves of the oceans on Alderaan. Why were dangerous things so beautiful sometimes? "So," she sadly sighed, "How do we get through it?"

Han sucked at the inside of his lips. The sadness he saw in her profile as she stared at the grass pulled at his heart. He wanted to hold her again, offer her comfort of some sort, but her closed-off stance warned him to stay away. So he offered his words, "It's not really as bad as it seems."

She turned those large sad eyes up at him and dropped her arms. She didn't believe him; he didn't even believe himself, but it still bothered him that she didn't believe him. Han's hands found his hips, and he looked down at the dry ground, "You're right about Chewie."

"What?"

"You said he'd come back for me—for us," Han reminded her. "He'll come. When he's back, he'll comm me."

Leia turned her eyes back onto the grass and nodded nonchalantly, "How far do you think Grel is from here?"

"Maybe a day's travel," Han grimaced.

The princess glanced up at the sun, guessing that it was midday. Han followed her gaze and knew exactly what she was thinking. With the day half over, they were going to find themselves stuck in the field of razor grass without a blaster. Neither had anything to eat for more than ten standard hours, and they didn't have a drop of water between them.

"Well," Leia pulled on his sleeve to grab his attention, "what are we waiting for?"

Solo couldn't help but smile down at the girl. She was definitely a fighter. Han scanned their surrounding in search of a good sturdy branch. He walked over to a promising branch that must have been tugged out of the hard rock wall when Leia fell.

"What's that for?" Leia wandered over to her companion.

"Our way through the razor grass," Han smirked and Leia cocked an eyebrow. "We'll use it to push down the grass as we walk so it won't cut us. Well, there's less chance it will cut us."

Leia smile spoke volumes of her awe. She closely followed Han as he held the long branch horizontally and pushed down the grass in their path. The sun now pounded down on them, but they had to keep their jackets on to help prevent the razor grass from slashing them as it bounced back into place. At least there was a strong breeze to cool their flushed faces. Leia's short legs ached as she tried to keep up with Solo, but she wasn't going to let him know about her discomfort. She continued on, one hand gripping the back of her companions blue jacket, blindly following him through the tall grass.

Han abruptly stopped. The princess swiped at her forehead with the back of her sleeve, "Why are we stopping?"

Han let the branch drop from his left hand and leaned against it, "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean 'you're not sure'?" the girl tried to look around him.

"There's a clearing."

Careful not to let the grass touch her exposed skin, Leia pushed Han to the side in order to get a look herself, "Looks like some paths. What's wrong with that?"

"We don't know who made the paths."

"Good point," Leia conceded. "So what do you think? Take one of the path and see where it leads?" she peered down the three path as far as she could but failed to see anything promising. "Or continue fighting the razor grass?"

Han rubbed his chin, "We'd move faster taking one of the paths."

The princess looked up at the position of the sun, "It looks like we might have just a couple hours left until the sun goes down."

Placing his hands on his hips, Han surveyed their choices, "We'll go left."

"I think we should take the middle one," Leia countered.

Han looked down at the short girl, "Why?"

"I just have a feeling."

"You can't even see over the grass!" Han argued.

The girl stood on her tip-toes, scowling, "And you can?"

Solo's lop-sided grin only managed to increase the princess' irritation, "More than you can, Your Worship."

She folded her arms, "Fine. Care to share what you can see?"

Still smiling, Han casually lifted his chin and slowly looked around. Leia's eyes widened and retracted with her rising anger. She shoved him, and he laughed, "Okay. I see tall razor grass."

"Oh!" Leia stomped her foot, "Then we go my way."

"Nope," Han crossed his arms and looked down his nose at his short companion. "We're going my way."

"We went your way last time!" she yelled. "And look how that turned out?"

Han winced but quickly recovered, "We made it down, right? And just cos we had a little trouble—"

"A little trouble?" Leia interjected.

"Yeah, a little trouble. That still doesn't mean your way would have been any better."

"You don't know that!" she huffed, "We're going my way." Without another word, she turned on her heel and headed down the path of her choice.

"You can't just walk away!" Han stood his ground. "Hey, Your Worship! You don't know what's down that way."

"And you don't know what's down your path, Captain!" she yelled as she continued down her path, "We're going to go my way and that's final."

"What?" Han stalked after her with discomposed steps, "Look here, Your High and Mightiness, you can't talk to me like that."

"Really?" she glanced over her shoulder and smirked as she kept walking, "I thought I just did."

Han quick-stepped to catch up to her. He grabbed the back of her belt and roughly pulled her to a stop. She tried to swivel around, "Get your grubby hands off of me!"

"Not until you apologize!"

"Apologize?" Leia managed to pull his hand off of her belt, but Han just grabbed her arm. That did it for Leia. She slammed herself into him, knocking him to the ground. He quickly over took her, pinning her arms above her head.

Han's smile took on a wicked air, "Are you going to apologize?"

Leia's face burned bright red with anger. She pressed her lips tightly together and wrapped her legs around Han, throwing Han completely off-balance and leaving him totally surprised. Within seconds, she was seated on top of Han's stomach and pinning his arms firmly to the ground.

"I think it's you who owes me an apology," she dangerously hissed. She reveled in the bewildered expression on Han's face. He obviously underestimated her, and she was quite pleased with herself, "So are you going to apologize?"

"For what?" Han stopped fighting her. "For saving your life? For coming after you when no one else would?"

Leia's brow furrowed and she released her hold on Han's arms, "What?"

Han's face scrunched up, "Nothing. You're right. I'm sorry."

The princess slid off of Han, and he sat up on his elbows. The girl's eyes stared down at the dirt, watching a small insect cross the dirt path. Then she looked up at Han, "You weren't sent by the Alliance."

Han scratched the back of his head. He couldn't look into those large inquiring eyes. "Look, does it really matter?" He stood up and pretended to study the path ahead of them.

"Yes," she whispered as she looked up at him, "it does."

"No, it doesn't," Han yelled. "We can go your way, okay?"

But the girl stayed seated where she was. She sucked at her bottom lip for a moment, "Why did you come after me?"

Han's hands found his hips and he shifted his weight to his left, facing away from her, "Someone had to."

Leia slowly shook her head, her eyes focusing on nothing, "No, they didn't."

Solo whirled around, angry at the Alliance for their choice, but Leia received a good dose of that anger, "What? Did you want to go through another Imperial interrogation?"

The princess' eyes welled up and her chest rose and fell. Her mouth opened, but she couldn't find her voice. She just shook her head slowly, all the while her large, glassy eyes staring into his.

Han had to close his eyes at the sight. He couldn't take seeing that fear in her face. And he's the one who caused it. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? She didn't deserve this. She didn't need to know that the Alliance had abandoned her, that the High Command didn't care what happened to her.

_She would make the same decision,_ Mon Montha's words echoed in his head.

Han opened up his eyes and found that the princess' countenance once again reflected her royal background. The right side of his lip pulled up a half a millimeter, but it was not at all an attempt at a smile. No, he couldn't believe she'd abandon anyone like they abandoned her. Her heart was large underneath that cold exterior.

"Why did _you_ come?" Leia softly asked again.

Han deeply inhaled. He didn't know how to answer that. He didn't have an answer. Han shook his head and decided to answer truthfully, "I don't know…I just had to."

Leia moved her head up and then down as slow as if she was moving through bacta gel. She sat frozen on the ground, her eyes all far away as she tried to process his words but not quite completely grasping what he said.

Solo forced out a flustered sigh and plopped down on the ground next to her, "How about a break? I'm a little tired." But she didn't say anything. He lifted her chin with his finger, "Hungry for some rations?" He leaned close and smiled.

The princess nodded her head, and Han pulled off two food pellets off of his belt, "So do you want the blue one or the gray one?" He held up the latter food pellet to get a better look at it, "I think it's gray."

Leia bit her lip, "I'll take the blue one. I like blue."

Han handed her the one she requested, "I hope it tastes as good as it is pretty. They're kinda old so don't expect much."

"I don't expect much…." _From you_, she almost said, and immediately felt guilty for even thinking that. She smiled at him, her expression full of remorse, "Rations always taste bad."

Solo smiled at her and then chewed on the dry food pellet. He'd do anything for some water, but there didn't look like there were any sources of water nearby. They chomped on their rations in silence. After they finished they reluctantly picked their tired bodies off of the ground and set out down the path that neither chose. They both felt that was the best compromise they could come up with.

Han walked ahead of Leia who seemed caught up in her own thoughts. He didn't want to know anything about what was going through her head. He definitely didn't like the thought of her thinking about him coming after her. He was trying to avoid that train of thought himself. So he let her linger behind him, not even interrupting her musings with small talk. Not that he could think of any small talk he'd exchange with the princess. What did Princess Leia and Han Solo have in common in the first place? He glanced back at her. She was walking with her arms tightly crossed over her chest. He grimaced. They probably had a lot more in common than anyone ever imagined. But talking about loss and pain didn't sound like a good topic for small talk, or any other kind of talk at that.

The sun set sooner than either expected. Han felt discouraged. All there walking didn't get them anywhere, and now they were stuck in the middle of a razor grass field. Leia didn't seem disheartened at all. She hunted around for some good tinder to start a fire. Neither of them was certain what creatures lurked in those fields, so Leia figured a fire would keep predators at bay while keeping them warm at the same time.

"Be careful there," Han warned, and Leia rolled her eyes. He helped her prepare for a fire by cutting some dry stocks of razor grass with his vibroblade.

When the pair finished their search for the ingredients of their fire, they sat down in the largest clearing in the path and proceeded to build the fire. Once the fire was started, they sat across from each other staring at the flickering flames. Han stole glances at his companion, and marveled at the way the light of the blaze danced in her dark eyes. He leaned back on his elbows and admired the glow of her skin and the twinkle in her eye. Soon those stolen glances turned into a steady gaze.

Leia tilted her head when she caught him, "What?"

Han shook his head and smiled, "Nothin'." He watched her a moment longer. "Reeiken...he gave me the information I needed to find you," he offered, hoping to lift her spirits. "I'm sure he would've come after you if he could."

The girl focused her eyes on the fire, "Mum-hum…"

"He really cares about you," Han added. When she didn't look up, he added, "It's nice to have someone care that much about you."

Leia looked into Han's hazel eyes, "Yes…He sometimes took care of me when I was young."

Han tried to imagine Leia as a young child. It wasn't too hard; she looked like a child with her hair pulled into two tales and the light of the fire dancing on her round cheeks. He wondered if her eyes were always that sad.

"You tired?"

Leia scraped her bottom lip with her teeth as she contemplated the question, "Sort of, I guess."

"Why don't we take shifts," her companion suggested. "You can go first. Why don't you come over here?"

The princess narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, "I don't think so."

"What?" Han was exasperated. "You were fine cuddling up with me in the speeder."

Leia popped onto her knees, "I was NOT cuddling with you."

"Whatever you say," Han's hazel eyes went to the sky. "Just move over here. We should stick close if either of us goes to sleep. We don't know what's out there."

Leia couldn't argue with that. With a pout firmly planted on her face she moved over and sat next to Han. He smiled at her, "You can use my lap as a pillow."

"I'm sure you'd _love_ that," Leia quipped, and Han looked as innocent as possible. She shook her head, "I'll take the first shift. _You _can use _my_ lap for a pillow."

Han's eyebrows rose as high as possible and his eyes widened. That definitely wasn't what he expected. He quickly recovered, and the shock in his face melted into a leer.

"You better not look at me like that," Leia warned. "I'll change my mind, and you can rest that rock-hard head of yours on the dirty ground."

"What look?" Han innocently tilted his head to the right. Leia just smiled and shook her head. Han returned her smile, "Okay. Wake me in a couple of hours."

"No problem," she answered, and Han awkwardly adjusted his head in her lap.

The princess leaned back on her hands, not completely comfortable with being this close to Han. Although they've been in close quarters during their time together, it seemed different now that _his_ head was resting on _her_ lap. She looked up at the stars once she tired of watching the dancing flames of the fire. It wasn't long before Han was snoring. She slowly adjusted her position so that she was no longer leaning back on her hands. Instead, she leaned over his sleeping form to peer at his face.

At first she was skittish, pulling back each time the cadence of Han's snoring changed. But once she was used to his peculiar breathing pattern, her confidence grew, and she took longer looks at his face. It was very rare to have such an opportunity to study his countenance. The light of the fire warmed the tone of his already tan skin. She had noticed the scar on his chin the first time she met him. It was hard to miss since she barely came up to his chin. She often found herself yelling at it when its owner refused to look at her. But his nose was new to her. Resisting the desire to use her finger, she traced the slight curve with her eyes. She found herself liking this little flaw.

Next, she explored his ear. It was the size of a cocoil shell she found on the shore of her favorite Alderaanian beach, and it sort of resembled that shell. She leaned over to get a better look and discovered a tiny indentation on the lobe of his ear. It resembled an earring hole long closed up from lack of use. Han Solo used to wear an earring? That was interesting. She would have loved to turn his head over to see if he used to wear one in the other ear as well, but that would most likely wake him up and spoil her fun. She didn't see any harm in touching the tuffs of hair that stuck out in all directions from his head. At first she just grazed the ends with the palm of her hand. Her tongued tucked itself in the corner of her mouth as she worked up the courage to curl her fingertips ever so lightly in the sandy brown strands.

Leia couldn't recall another time where she had been this close to a man, any man. And she never spent time with an obnoxious, cocky, arrogant one at that. And Han was a man, she reminded himself. Not like Luke, who was still in his teens. Not like her. Han had years and experience beyond their age. He knew about life in a way she and Luke didn't. And he had come to rescue her when no one else would. She wondered if Luke knew about her situation but figured he didn't. The High Command wouldn't let such information out to the general rebel population. _Han had come for her of his own free will._ Something inside her stomach warmed, and she wasn't sure this new sensation was a good one or bad. Unconsciously, she rested her arm around his shoulders.

Han roused from sleep, "It's been a couple of hours already?"

Leia winced, "Uh…yeah, it has, in fact."

Han rolled to his stomach and peered at the princess with one eye. Her cheeks were pink, and Han was worried that she was sitting too close to the fire. But he was closer to the fire than she, so that couldn't be it. He sat up and rubbed his face, "That was the shortest two hours I ever slept through."

"Maybe you're just really tired," the princess offered. "If you'd like to sleep a little longer, that's okay with me."

Han furrowed his brow and then rolled his eyes, "No need to play the martyr."

"I was not playing the martyr," Leia spat. "I was just trying to be nice."

"You being nice?" Han quipped. "That'd be the first."

"Fine," Leia raised her chin. "Get comfortable because it's _my_ turn to sleep."

"As you wish, Your High and Snobbiest," Han settled himself. Leia ignored him and moved herself around until she found a comfortable position. She rested her head in his lap. Han casually draped an arm around her shoulder, and she didn't push him away. She found that she wished she could sometimes be as bold as he was in all the situations she wasn't. It didn't take her long to drift into a comfortable sleep.

"Oh, Sith!"

The princess sat upright as her "pillow" disappeared. She blinked a few times as Han danced around. It wasn't until her vision cleared that she realized their small fire had spread across the razor grass and was starting to rage out of control. Han had his jacket off, and was beating the fire with it. Unfortunately, his actions only fueled the fire, and it engulfed more of the razor grass around them.

"What happened?" Leia yelled as she pulled of her jacket to help. Then she put it back on. It was a hopeless cause at this point.

"Whaddya think happened?" Han kept fanning the fire with his jacket.

"I don't know," Leia answered. "That's why I'm asking!" She looked around at the growing flames, "It doesn't matter. You're not helping. We have to get out of here."

The princess grabbed Han's hand and looked around for an escape route. Unfortunately, there was none to be found.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

The flames of the fire towered over the pair and the black smoke smothered the stars in the sky. Han pulled Leia close to him, "I don't know how we're gonna get outa this one."

Leia held Han's hand in a vise-grip, and they stood back to back. They were now surrounded by an inferno of flames and the heavy soot in the air threatened to cut off their air supply.

"There!" Leia yelled as she dragged Han toward a small window in the flames. They crouched down and ignored the searing smoke that burned their lungs and the sharp slashes on their skin from the razor grass. They ran as fast as they could under the circumstances, their hope rising as the flames seemed to recede.

But that hope was squelched as the fire leapt boldly in their path. Han grabbed Leia and held her to his chest as they watched their only hope go up in flames—literally. The princess turned around in Han's arms to face him. They looked into each other's eyes, but what was there to say? Leia's hands found Han's face, and she pulled him to her. Han cradled her head and leaned in close to her.

Just as their lips were about to meet, several cutter ships grazed overhead. They both looked up.

"Just great!" Han yelled, "Now we have Imperials to deal with."

"I think the Imperials are the least of our worries now," Leia reminded him.

Han glanced around him and then his eyes fell on his small companion once again. He had every intention of finishing what they started. What did he have to lose? This time he lifted her up, pulling her into the position she was when they scaled the cliff wall. Now face to face, he moved in to kiss her.

And just as their lips were about to meet, the pair were doused with water. The overwhelming force of the water knocked them to the ground. They looked up just in time to see another small cutter pass overhead and drop another load of water.

Leia coughed, "I don't think they are Imperials."

"Maybe things aren't as bad as we thought," Han smiled. And then they were saturated with another dump of water.

Han reached for Leia and pulled his jacket over their heads as they endured a few more beatings of water. But to their relief, the fire was quickly extinguished. Han dropped his jacket and smiled at Leia. She returned the same sodden sooty smile. Their luck was too good to be true. Luke would say it was the workings of the Force. Han didn't care; they were going to live another day—or night, if one wanted to be technical.

But their joy and relief were short-lived. Beams of light penetrated the smoke surrounding them. As the lights moved closer, large shadows closed in on them. Han positioned himself between Leia and whoever the torch bearers were. He reached for his blaster only to find his holster empty. They could try to run, but in the dark, through the remnants of the razor grass, they wouldn't get far. And they'd probably end up hopelessly loss. Han and Leia had no choice but to face their fate.

Solo held up his hand to block the light from his eyes and attempted to see the faces of the beings holding the torches.

"You two were mighty lucky, I say," a crinkled old man with a kink in his spine greeted them.

A woman who looked only a few years younger than the man shined her torch on Han's face and then the princess', "What are you doing out here?"

Han glanced down at the princess and then back at the woman, "We got lost."

Solo now could distinguish a small crowd of humans in the shadows of the torches they all seemed to be holding. A middle-aged woman yelled out, "Lost? Lost from where?"

Han scratched at the back of his head. Should he go with the crashed ship story? Leia certainly looked the part of a Corellian teenager, but what if they asked to see the ship? Maybe he should be truthful to a certain point. He could tell these people weren't connected to the ones in the wild land. If they were, he and Leia would have already been dead or worse. Maybe these people didn't like the inhabitants of the wild land any better than he and Leia did. Maybe they could get their sympathy, which could lead to some help.

"There were some of those men in the wild land after us," Han explained, wearing the most innocently fearful expression he could conjure up. "They stole our speeder and everything in it."

The middle-aged woman looked back at the crowd that formed behind her, "They don't come down here." She focused her torch directly in Han's face, "They stay up there on that cliff."

"That's where we came from," Leia answered.

"You all climbed down that cliff?" another man asked.

"Yes, we did."

A low mumble ran through the crowd. The old man with the kink in his spine smiled at the pair, "That's pretty impressive." And the crowd nodded in unison. Then the old man leaned in, "Do you know anything about this fire?"

Solo glanced at the girl at his side. Leia decided to answer that question, "We were just trying to stay warm. The fire raged out of control. We tried to put it out, but we didn't have anything to stop it."

"So you started it," someone in the crowd shouted out.

"It was an accident, really," Han interjected. "It wasn't our fault."

Leia gave her companion a reproachful look, "He means that we had no intention of setting the field on fire. We're terribly sorry."

The men and women looked at each other, carrying on conversations that faded before they reached the ears of Han and Leia. The two rebels exchanged glances, unsure what was going to happen next. Han wished he had his blaster, but it probably wouldn't help. There were too many of them. Besides since they were unarmed, Han and Leia seemed to pose less of a threat.

"Starting fires out here is illegal," the old man with the kink in his spine informed them.

"We're terribly sorry," Leia hung her head in shame. "If we had known it was illegal, we wouldn't have started one."

"Ignorance of the law isn't an excuse," the old woman reprimanded.

"We're not from here," Han explained. "We're from Corellia. Our ship crashed in the wild land."

"You two are Corellian?"

Han nodded before Leia could say anything, "Uh-huh." Leia discretely kicked her companion, her face screwed up in a scowl.

"Corellians aren't to be trusted," someone called out. "They're nothing but smugglers and thieves."

"That's not fair. Some Corellians are trustworthy," Han shrugged. "And I just happen to be one of those Corellians."

That didn't seem to placate the crowd. Leia pushed her way in front of Han, "He's Corellian. I'm Alderaanian."

"Alderaan no longer exists," the old woman pointed out. "Corellians lie."

"But I'm not Corellian," Leia correct. "I was off-planet when the Empire destroyed Alderaan." She sucked in a breath in hopes to push down memories that threatened to resurface. "I ended up on Corellia."

Han grabbed one of Leia's tails and twisted it into a bun over her ear, "See? Alderaanian."

She pulled her hair out of Han's hands, looked up at him, and squeezed his hand, "He was kind enough to take me in. I would have been on the streets trying to fend for myself. I'm Alderaanian, not Corellian. I wouldn't have lasted long. This man is trustworthy."

"And what did he expect from you?"

"What?"

"How did you pay him back?"

Leia's brow knitted together, "He didn't ask anything in return." She let Han's hand go and positioned herself between Han and the crowd, "You're right Corellians live up to their infamous reputation. But this one has a good heart."

"Well, that's fine and all," the old woman said. "Alderaanian or not, you two still broke the law."

"We're going to have to arrest you," a man informed them matter-of-factly as four men stepped forward.

"Are you armed?"

"No," Han answered.

"A Corellian not armed?" the man trained one eye on Han.

"We have a vibroblade," Leia held out her hand to Han and he gave her the knife. "Look, it's a small one, not intended for a weapon. Here."

One of them men took the knife out of her hand. Two of them men grabbed Han's arms while the other one grabbed Leia. Leia gave Han a warning look, and he resisted all his urges to fight. Leia was right in complying. He knew that. These people didn't seem very aggressive. Maybe they'd survive this somehow. The princess was a good talker, being a diplomat and all. If anyone would be able to get themselves out of this situation, it would be Leia, Han reasoned. Han and Leia complied with their captors, letting themselves be led away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took the opaike ani about a standard hour to decide what to do with their prisoners. While they waited for the elders who made up the opaike ani to come to a consensus, Han and Leia sat in the middle of the group in the house of the Ab Goktek, the old man with the kink in his spine. From what Leia figured, he was the informal leader of the tribe. There were seven men and six women who calmly exchanged words in a language neither Han nor Leia understood. Not one person raised his or her voice. The princess was impressed with the mutual respect they showed each other. The Senate, when it still existed, was never like this, and Leia dreamed of a government that could come together and work out their differences this peacefully.

She glanced over at Han. He obviously didn't appreciate the finer qualities of the debate. He wore a sour expression and stared up at the smooth ceiling. Leia just hoped wasn't conjuring up some stupid plan that would get them killed. Despite their folksy ways, the Doni tribe was anything but primitive. The Ab Goktek's house had all the modern amenities that would be found in a luxurious apartment on Coruscant. They certainly would have weaponry to match. She silently prayed Han wouldn't underestimate the Doni.

Han turned to Leia as she sucked in air. Their hands were loosely bound behind their back with a tether made of razor grass, and every time they made a wrong move their skin was torn by the sharp edged of the slender sheathing leaves. He leaned back to get a look at her wrists. The bindings had opened up the previous wound inflicted on her by Sargoza's men, and a stream of blood dripped through her fingers.

"Hey!" Han called out, and all faces turned to him, mouths wide with shock. Leia narrowed her eyes on him and held her breath.

"We'd appreciate it if you would keep quiet," the Akona, the eldest woman, said.

"And I'd appreciate it if you'd take off these bindings," Han ordered. "She's bleeding."

"She shouldn't have moved around," another woman answered.

"I'm okay, Han," Leia whispered, hoping not to bring any more trouble upon them.

Han ignored her, "Could you just help her?"

The Akona wiggled her way out of the repulsor chair and onto her feet, "Etu, go fetch the syn-flesh."

A younger woman with a purple scarf woven in her hair obediently rose and disappeared through a door. The Akona waddled over to the princess and took a soldering knife out of her pocket. She awkwardly squatted down behind Leia and burned through the razor grass bindings. The old woman gently twisted the princess' arm around to get a look at the wound.

"Oh, Deary," she pushed her spectacles up her elongated nose, "This doesn't look good." Then she looked at Etu who had a can of syn-flesh in her hands, "Go get some bacta gel, too."

The princess leaned forward to get a look at her own arm, "It's not bad, really."

The Akona peered into the Leia's face, "Nonsense." She looked over her spectacles to give Han a reprimanding stare, "This wasn't caused by the bindings, young man."

"But the bindings didn't help," he yelled back.

"Han," Leia whispered, "there's no reason to raise your voice."

"Like hell there is!" Han snapped, "You're bleeding."

The princess covered her eyes with her unwounded hand. The Akona still held Leia's wounded arm up for inspection as she waited for Etu to bring the bacta gel. Then Leia turned her large brown eyes up to the aged woman, "Please forgive him. He doesn't mean any malice."

The Ab Goktek interjected, "He's Corellian."

"I really wish everyone would stop saying that like it's somethin' bad," Han bristled.

Everyone in the room ignored him as they intently watched the Akona tend to Leia's wound. The old woman's touch was so gentle, so maternally that Leia was reminded of her own adopted mother who looked after her scrapes and bruises as a child. She blinked back a few tears.

"Did I hurt you, Deary?" the Akona peered over her spectacles to get a good look at the princess' face.

Leia feebly shook her head, "I'm fine," she whispered.

Han instinctively moved toward Leia, and his wrist scraped against the sharp tether. The Ab Goktek frowned as he sighed, "Unbind the Corellian as well. There's no need for this cruelty."

The opaike ani who had Han's vibroblade stepped forward and cut Han free. The Akona finished up with the princess and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. She silently moved over to Solo and tended his wounds. Han's eyes were on Leia who now stared at the ground. He paid no attention to the healing touch of the Akona. As soon as she moved away from him, Han placed his hand on the top of the girl's head and forced her to look up at him.

Having regained her composure, she smiled up at him, "I'm fine, Han."

Solo didn't believe her, but he returned her smile as he brushed his thumb along her cheek. Then he returned his attention to the goings-on in the room and noticed that everyone was silent, and all eyes were focused on them. Han bit his lip and unconsciously grabbed a hold of Leia's hand as if to protect her. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but from the way they had been treated, things weren't looking so bad.

"So," Ab Goktek broke the silence. "It is settled. Our offenders will be placed in the care of Abut Opa. Etu and her Oe are responsible for our offenders' attire. Be sure to measure them for proper fit before Abut Opa takes them. We will assemble at dawn for the feast."

Han's eyebrows rose and his lips slid into his characteristic lop-sided grin. Things definitely didn't look too bad at all. He smiled down at his companion, but her face was skewed in a question mark. Han leaned over and whispered into Leia's ear, "Smile, Sweetheart. I think starting that fire might have been the best thing that happened. They'll probably help us get off this rock."

Leia's brow knitted and she tilted her head. "Something's not right, Han," she whispered. "We broke a law. They called us 'offenders'. There's something off here."

"Aw, relax, Your Worship," he sighed. "They're clothing us, feeding us. I really don't think we need to worry too much."

"And that's what worries me."

Han didn't have a chance to respond as he and Leia were pulled to their feet. Etu had a string that she used to measure Han's body, and she roughly pushed and twisted him around as she did her job. Etu's Oe mimicked the same measuring methods on Leia. Once the women were finished, several of the opaike ani escorted Han and Leia down a hall that led to two doors. The women opaike ani opened the door at the left and ushered Leia in. When Han realized that they were being separated he was anything but happy about it.

"Where are you taking her?" he demanded as the opaike ani men held him back.

One of the women, a slender lady with willowy limbs, touched his face, "Don't worry, my lad. We are going to give her the tender loving care that she deserves."

Leia's eyes flashed to Han's. Han fought harder to get to her, "What exactly does that mean?"

The lady who addressed him before kindly smiled at Solo, "When is the last time you two have eaten or rested? Doesn't a nice hot bath sound inviting?"

"Not at the moment!"

"We will take good care of her, and you too. We promise," she pinched Han's cheek and he flinched. "We will not harm her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they promised, Leia was not in the least mistreated. Several young attendants undressed her and treated her to a hot jalisim scented bath. The pallid blue petals of the rare flower floated on the water, the steam of the bath releasing the delicate scent and nourishing oil. The princess closed her eyes and inhaled as deep as she could. While she relaxed in the hot water, two other attendants massaged her head as they washed her hair. The fragrance of the room and the care of the attendants reminded Leia of the life she once had. She wanted nothing more than to be left alone so she could grieve her loss, not the loss of the luxury she was accustom to, but the loss of her home, her family. The only thing that kept her from crying in front of the attendants was the thought of Han receiving the same treatment as she. She almost laughed out loud as she imagined his attendants trying to undress him.

Once the attendants felt she was clean enough, they wrapped her in a silken robe and led her to a smaller room. She was treated with various fruits and pastries as they combed and styled her hair. The attendants stepped away and the tray of food was removed when Etu brought out the most beautiful blue dress Leia had ever seen. Etu herself helped the princess into her new clothes while a younger attendant applied rouge to her lips and cheeks.

When they finally finished with her, they paraded the princess through the street. Faces appeared in the windows from behind curtains. Only the Doni children were bold enough to press their faces against the glass. The walk down the street was short, and the attendants presented their prisoner to a heavy man at the door of an elaborately decorated house.

"Abut Opa," Etu bowed, "We hope the offender is to your liking."

The princess' large brown eyes grew even larger, but she didn't have any say in her fate. The man grunted and grabbed her arm. He guided her through the opulent rooms. When they reached a door adorned with flowers of various colors and fragrance, he opened it and directed her into the room.

"Leia!" Han stood up and rushed over to her, crushing her to his chest.

The princess sighed with relief and returned her companions embrace with the same enthusiasm. Han inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and skin, and he had to step away before he lost his mind. He held her hands out and looked her up and down. Leia's long coppery hair was pinned in soft, flowing curls that were embellished with silky blue and silver ribbons and white star-shaped flowers. The dress she wore matched the ribbons. It was cinched tight underneath her breasts, enhancing her curves in a way Han had never seen. Countless soft transparent layers of blue fabric that glittered in the dim light draped over the rest of her body, and ribbons of the same color crisscrossed through the shimmering silver fabric of the fitted sleeves.

Han Solo dropped her hands and took a few more steps away from her. The tips of her eyebrows rose in confusion, and Han felt his heart skip a couple of beats. Although he was used to this girl walking around with the most stuck-up regal attitude, he had never seen her look so…royal.

"What?" Leia

Solo, probably for the first time in his life, was rendered speechless. His mouth opened and closed like a hoi out of water. When Han failed to answer her, Leia lips melded into a combination of a pout and a smile. She slowly strolled around her companion who seemed rooted to the ground below him. She appraised Han's new look. He wore a deep blue button down tunic with red piping that ran along the collar and the edges. Each brass-colored button imitated the minute details of a zima bloom. Although he wore his customary blood-stripe pants, his boots were shinier than Leia had ever seen them. He was shinier than she'd ever seen him.

The princess coyly smiled up at Han when she was standing in front of him once again, "I have to say, you clean up quite well."

"You… (cough), you, too," Han managed to get out. _Sith! She's doing it again._ Completely flustered, he pulled on his collar. It suddenly felt as if the air was closing in on him. He cleared his throat, "So do you still thing something's wrong with this situation?"

The princess' eyes shifted to the right as she thought about his question, "Yes. I have a bad feeling about all this."

"What? Did they hurt you?"

"Not at all."

"Then what?" Han crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her expectantly.

She tilted her head and mimicked his stance, "First of all, they refer to us as 'offenders'."

"Well, we did have something to do with that fire," Han conceded.

"Then why are they treating us so well?" she challenged. When he failed to answer, Leia continued on with her reasoning, "What about this room? There's nothing in here but us."

Han smirked, "I kinda like that." He waggled his eyebrows.

The princess rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. She pulled on the old-fashioned door knob, but it was securely locked.

Han leered at his young companion, "So we have a little privacy. Whaddya want to do with it?"

Leia sighed in frustration and turned away from Han. The windowless room lacked any of the ornate adornments of the rest of the house. The only interruptions in the smooth permecrete walls were slim black vents a half a meter off of the ground. The grim appearance of the room only added to Leia's bad feeling.

"I don't like this," she spoke out loud.

"Hey," Han held his hands out, "What's so wrong with being stuck with me?"

Leia incredulously shook her head, "It's not you…well, maybe a little of you." She smirked mischievously at the sight of his mock-hurt expression.

There was a click at the door and both of them turned to face it. With a rusty creek, the door swung open and Ab Goktek and the Akona filed in followed by the rest of the members of the opaike ani, forcing Han and the princess to the far wall of the room, which really wasn't that far at all.

Ab Goktek raised his chin, "It is my unfortunate duty to inform you of your punishment for breaking the law."

"We didn't mean to break any law," Han argued. Leia pulled on his sleeve, hoping he'd shut up.

"We can only tolerate so much insolence, Corellian," Abut Opa calmly stated.

"Starting any fires for any reasons in the razor grass fields," Ab Goktek continued, "is a reproachable offense, for it is the grass that protects us from invaders." He nodded in the direction of the Akona.

The Akona's spectacles slid to the tip of her elongated nose as she peered at the offenders, "The punishment is death."

"What?" Han yelled. "It was an accident."

"Nevertheless, you broke the law," the Akona said matter-of-factly. "The penalty is death."

"Look," Han stepped in front of Leia, "It was my fault. She was asleep when the fire got outa hand."

"Han!" Leia pulled on his arm, but he just pushed her back.

"_I_ broke the law," Han argued. "Punish me, but let her go."

"That may be a fact," Ab Goktek nodded, "but she is an accessory."

"It wasn't her fault!" Han yelled.

"Han, please!" Leia continued pulling on his arm to no avail.

"Young man," the Akona's matronly voice caught Han's attention, giving him a moment of hope. "I fear you do not understand. If a law is broken, the punishment is death. It does not matter if she started the fire or was just an accessory, death is still the punishment."

"What kinda messed up law is that?" he yelled.

Abut Opa interjected, "Break any law and you die. We have a very low crime rate. Not much of a crime rate at all, really. It is quite simple here."

"You will die a painless death," Ab Goktek informed them. "You will sleep and never wake up. You should be comforted that we have properly prepared you for the underworld."

"What?"

"We have tended to your worldly needs and have dressed you like royalty," the Akona explained. "The guardians of the underworld will see that we hold no grudge against you, and you will be well-received."

"Your crossing into the underworld will be a peaceful one," Ab Goktek bowed his head. "We are quite humane."

"Since when is any death penalty humane?" Han argued. He looked back at Leia. She's the diplomat. Why wasn't she saying anything?

"You may have your opinions, but we must follow our customs," the Akona tried to placate the angry man. "You will have plenty of time to make peace with your deity. You will die at the closing of the Feast of Death that will begin at dawn."

Han rolled his eyes, "At least we won't die on an empty stomach." He smiled at Leia.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand," Ab Goktek said. "You are not guests of the feast."

"Don't tell me we _are_ the feast?"

The Akona looked angry for the first time, "We are not heathens. We feast in the celebration of your life and death." With that, the opaike ani turned around and filed out the door.

"Hey, wait!" Han started after them, "Isn't there some way we can appeal?"

He was answered with a slam and click of the door. Han stared at door for a moment before he turned to face his companion. Leia had slid down the wall. He large eyes were cast down on the floor. She hugged herself tightly, and her beautiful dress pooled around her. Han wanted to comfort her but couldn't think of anything comforting about their situation at all.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

Han stared at the princess. He wanted to tell her everything would be okay, that they'd get out of this situation like they always did, but he knew his words were hollow. They were locked in a windowless unfurnished room with no weapons. But looking at her slumped on the floor hugging herself, he had to think of something.

Han went to the door and pulled on the handle, testing it out. It was an old-fashioned door knob; surely it'd be easy to break. He studied the construction. It was held in place by the tiniest screws Han had ever seen. He bit his lip and ripped a button off of his tunic. Then he tried to push the edge of the button into the grooves on one of the screws, but the button's edge was far too wide to fit. Han slammed the button to the ground and began pounding his body against the door.

The button rolled across the room and spun around when it hit the edge of the princess' dress. The brass button grabbed Leia's attention. She picked it up and turned it around in her fingers several times. She glanced up at Han as he abused his body against the door.

"Stop!" she shouted, and Han immediately obeyed.

But Han wasn't ready to give up. He moved to the closest vent, crouched down, and peered inside. It was far too slender for even Leia to fit through.

"They're going to gas us, Han," Leia said quietly. "That's what those vents are for."

Han's shoulders slumped as all of the escape routes he could think of were exhausted. He slowly turned around to face his companion. A piercing pain stung his heart when he saw the tears that stained her cheeks. Han pulled his foot back and kicked the vent as hard as he could, creating a nice big dent in it.

"Sith!" he cursed as he jumped around on one foot.

"Hurting yourself isn't going to do you any good," the princess pointed out.

"There has to be a way out."

"Look around. There isn't."

"What?" Han turned to face her, "Are you just going to give up?"

"I'm not giving up," she sniffed. "I'm facing reality."

Han watched the tears roll down her cheeks. It was too much for him to take. He knelt down in front of her, "Don't cry, Leia." He pressed his lips together, "I'll be right here with you. This time you don't have to go through anything alone." He moved in to embrace her.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed and crawled to the corner of the room. Still holding herself, she rested her head against the cool wall.

Han fell back on his haunches, completely demoralized. His overwhelming heartache melded into anger. He was wrong about her. Her heart was as cold as ice. Even if he repulsed her, how could she be so cruel to him when he was also facing death? She wasn't worth rescuing. How stupid he was. She was as stuck-up, better-than-everyone-around-her as he always thought her to be. She probably thought she's too good to die with a lowly smuggler. How could he be so fooled by this girl?

Solo leaned back on his hands, narrowing his eyes on the girl cowering in the corner of the room, "Who would've thought the brave Princess Leia would be so afraid of death?"

Her eyes flashed when she briefly looked at him, "I am not afraid to die."

"Then what is it, Your Worship?" he drawled. "Dying this way isn't as glorious as dying in a battle or at the hands of Vader?"

Leia buried her head in the corner again, and despite her coldness towards him, Han felt a pang of guilt. He closed his eyes, suddenly overcome by defeat.

But the sound of her voice grabbed Han's attention, "Everything….everyone I care about ends up dead because of me."

He froze as her words sunk into his thick skull. Did she just admit she cared about him?

Leia sucked in a ragged breath now unable to control her emotions, "You shouldn't have come after me." Her tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on her lap. "Not now. Not then… on the Death Star." Her mouth opened and closed with her silent wails. She closed her eyes in an attempt to stop her tears, "I wish I died on the Death Star."

"How can you say that?" Han reprimanded. How could he think that? Sick to his stomach, he scrambled over to her.

The princess looked up at him, "You're going to _die_, Han."

He forced a smile, "It had to happen some time."

She turned back to the wall, bracing herself with one hand, "If you didn't come after me, it wouldn't be today. It wouldn't be because of me."

Han couldn't restrain himself anymore. He gently took hold of Leia's trembling shoulders and slowly pulled her to him so that she leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm so sorry, Han," she whispered between her tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He was the one who should be sorry even though he never voiced his thoughts out loud. He turned her around so that she faced him. He caressed her face, delicately wiping her tears away. Again he smiled at her, a genuine, heart-felt smile, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look? You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

Leia blinked a few times, her large brown eyes looking into his and her lips slightly curving up at the ends. Han's stomach did a few flips, "What a better way to die? I have the most beautiful girl in the universe at my side. This is exactly the way I always wanted to die." His lips formed into his characteristic lop-sided grin.

Still smiling, Leia shook her head. She paused as if she wanted to say something, but no words came. Instead, she scooted as close as she could to him, wrapped her arms around him, and buried her head against his chest. Despite their fate, Han felt elated and warm inside. He returned her embrace, once again resting his head on top of hers.

"I…" Leia's words were muffled by Han's chest. "I'm sorry…I wasn't nicer to you."

Han lifted her chin, "What was that? Did you just _apologize_ to me?"

The girl swiped at a tear with the back of her hand, "Don't make me take it back."

Han innately grinned at her, "Never." He pushed a curled lock of hair out of her face, "You know, I like to argue with you because you're so cute when your face turns read and your eyes get all squished up."

The princess let out a small giggle, "You're weird."

"That's a new one."

"What?"

His lips formed a lop-sided grin, "You've never called me that before."

Leia's eyes slipped to the right, "You're right. I did forget that one. I'll be more careful in the future…" her eyes dropped to the ground.

Han quickly thought, "You know what?"

"What?" she returned her attention to her companion.

"I've always wondered what it's like to kiss you." Han sucked in his lips and coyly gazed at the girl.

"You…what?"

"Haven't you ever wondered?"

"Wonder what?" she asked, but she knew exactly what he meant.

"You know," Han shrugged and looked away like a shy school boy. "What it's like to kiss me."

The princess slowly disengaged from Han, and his heart sunk. How could he be so stupid?

The girl blinked twice. She ran her bottom lip through her upper teeth, "Uh…well…I suppose I've been a little curious," she whispered.

Solo's eyebrows rose. Did she just admit…? Han's heart began to pound loud and fast, and he prayed that she couldn't hear it. He tried to cover his nervousness with a smirk, "What do you say? Since the both of us are curious…why don't we give it a try?"

Leia sunk back to sit on her heels as if she were retreating from Han. Han casually stretched his legs out and tried to pretend he didn't say anything about a kiss, which was impossible.

The girl wrapped her finger around a lock of her hair and twisted it around over and over, driving Han crazy. "Okay."

Han gulped, "Okay?" She nodded. "Are you sure?"

Leia slowly nodded again, and Han smiled, feeling giddy as a teenager experiencing his first encounter with a girl. How did she manage to fluster him like this? He's the older, more experienced one. She's just a girl, a girl still in her teens. Han decided to push that last thought out of his head.

The princess leaned forward, supporting herself on her hands. Han not only had a perfect view of her perfect bosom, he could see her chest rise and fall with each breath. _Good. Now she's flustered._ His confidence grew. Han caressed her chin, guiding her lips to his. She was trembling, and he feared he was pushing her over her limits. But she didn't pull back so he decided to continue letting things progress.

Solo let her come to him so that he didn't scare her. With her hands planted firmly on the ground, Leia leaned in and pressed her lips to Han's. Despite it being the most awkward kiss he ever experienced, his stomach did more flips than he thought possible. His thumb lightly brushed against her cheek. She stayed there longer than he expected. Then she retreated faster than a killin running from a nreca.

Han opened his eyes. The princess sat back on her haunches, her cheeks bright pink. He smiled at her, "You okay?"

She nodded, her mouth slightly open, "You have lipstick on your…lips."

Still smiling, Han wiped his lips with the back of his sleeve, "So was it everything you ever dreamed of?"

Leia's dark eyes narrowed on him, ready to lay in to him like she never had before. She opened her mouth, but an eerie hiss distracted her. Both Han and Leia looked at the vents. A steady stream of purple haze seeped in from each vent. Han instinctively pulled Leia too him, wrapping his arms around her as tight as she could. She closed her eyes and returned his embrace, burying her head against his chest once again as she tried to remember how she felt when he carried her down the cliff.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:

The princess lifted her head as the purple haze danced around them. She inhaled deeply, "It smells so…sweet."

"Leia, don't do that!" Han reprimanded her all the while trying not to take in the noxious air himself, "It's laced with spice so you'll want to breathe it in."

"But…" she inhaled through her mouth. "I feel so…good."

"Leia!" Han clamped a hand over her mouth, "You've never had spice before, have you?"

With his hand firmly clamped on her mouth, she shook her head no, and Han could feel her smile underneath his hand. _Just great!_ Han quickly took off his jacket before Leia could take another good whiff of the toxic air. He pulled her onto his lap and covered both of their heads with his jacket. It wasn't going to make much difference, maybe only buy them an inkling of more time, but he couldn't just sit there and watch her unconsciously kill herself. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he slowly stroked her hair.

"It's dark under here," she giggled.

"Sh, Sweetheart," Han pulled her close to him.

With the spice that seeped between the threads of his coat and this girl wiggling around on his lap, it took Han all the self-control he had not to give in to his desires. He recalled the taste of her lips during their first, awkward kiss. He couldn't put a name to that sensation, but those pouty lips were just as soft as he always imagined. She'd probably kiss him again this instant, and kiss him without restraint. Han stroked her hair as he tried to push that kiss out of his thoughts. He twirled her curls around his fingers, and _she_ was allowing him to do this. Then the girl turned her large brown eyes up at him, and there he saw a hunger he had never seen in them before.

Han smiled down at her; he was certain his eyes held the same hunger as hers. But he wouldn't act upon it. If the princess wasn't intoxicated on the sweet spice, she would never have been so pliable. He respected her and cared for her too much to take an advantage of her. _Cared for her?_ He thought about it. Or maybe he really didn't have to think about it. Would he have come after her if he didn't care about her to some degree? Would he let any other female writhe around on his lap and not do something about it?

"Did you know you have the most beautiful nose I ever seen?" she reached up and ran her finger down the length of his nose, and his eyes closed as her touch incited a tingling sensation that zipped down his nose to the tip of his toes.

"Nose?" he asked, eyes still closed. "No one's ever told me that before."

"Well, I'm telling you that," she yawned and Han winced, "so now someone has told you that."

He chuckled, "I guess you're right."

Leia now held his wrist and compared the size of his hand to hers, "You're hands are really big."

"Nah, you're hands are just very small."

Leia's eyelids drooped and she became heavier in his arms. She took the hand that she held and brushed it against her cheek, "It's so cold in here. How come you're so warm?"

"Leia," he nudged her to get her attention. "Did I ever tell you that you have the smoothest skin I ever touched?"

She closed her eyes, "Have you touched a lot of…skin?"

Han adjusted her in his arms so that she'd open her eyes, "Now that I've touched yours, I can't remember anyone else's."

Leia's lips stretched into a wicked smile as she giggled some more, "Han Solo, a romantic? Who would have ever thought?"

He returned her smile, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Your Worship."

The smile slipped from Leia's lips, and moisture collected in the corner of those large brown eyes of hers, "There's a lot I'll never know."

"I'm glad that I know you even just a little bit," he tried to coax a smile out of her. When that didn't work he tried to rile her up by rubbing his nose against hers.

Leia didn't smile nor did she bombard him with a stinging retort, "Me too." She yawned again, "I don't want you to die…but I'm glad you're here with me." She buried her head in his shoulder, "I'm sorry. That's so selfish of me."

"No," Han placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, "You're not being selfish. I chose to be here."

"You made the wrong choice," she whispered.

"No, this is one choice I don't regret," he answered truthfully, surprising even himself.

Leia leaned back on his arm and closed her eyes. Han gently shook her to rouse her, "Leia, wake up. You can't sleep."

"But I'm so tired."

Han looked into her face, blinking his eyes to hold back unexpected tears, "Come on, Leia."

But he knew he was fighting a losing battle. His eyes were also tired, and seeing her look so peaceful and content, all he wanted to do is join her in sleep. Why was he fighting it? There was nothing he could do to stop either of them from dying. Han pressed his finger against her throat and found a faint pulse. He laid his head upon her chest, wanting nothing more than to hear that strong heart of hers, but it was weak and slow. Han once again adjusted the princess in his arms so that her head rest comfortably on his shoulder and so that he could rest his head on hers. He gave into his tiredness and closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but four masked men entered the room and tried to wrench the princess from his arms. He fought them as best he could, but he had no strength, and they easily removed her from his grasp.

"Leia!" Han shouted, hoping to rouse her from sleep. But she didn't respond. He grabbed her hand as they lifted her off of his lap, but her fingers failed to respond to his touch.

He tried to push himself to his feet but ended up falling to his knees, "Leia!" Han wailed, but she still did not respond. He dropped his head to the cold permecrete floor, "Leia…" he whispered, "I'm sorry…" he crumpled the rest of the way to the floor in defeat.

Han pressed his cheek against the cool floor and stretched out his arms. This definitely wasn't the way he thought he'd die, but at least it was painless. He thought about Chewie. Chewie had been so good to him, even when Han wasn't such a good friend. He wished he had been a better friend. Chewbacca will probably be very angry when he hears of Han's death, but he won't hold Leia responsible. Chewbacca felt as strongly about going after Leia as Han did. At least it wasn't Chewie here breathing his last breath. Han wondered if Chewie would return home to his family now that he'd be free of his life debt. Or would he stay on with the rebellion? The Wookie was fond of Luke, and Luke needed someone to watch over him as much as Leia did. Hopefully, Chewie would do a better job than he did if he chose to look after Luke. Luke will be devastated when he learns of Leia's death. Should Han have told Luke about Leia's kidnapping? No, the kid would have just done something stupid.

With nothing left to fight for, Han inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry, Leia…" he whispered to no one, and then he continued breathing in as much of the toxic air as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han Solo never experienced a headache as bad as the one that tortured him now. He deeply inhaled but stopped immediately. No spice. Han opened his eyes but quickly shut them against the bright light that bounced off of the ceiling and all the walls around him. He started to sit up, but his splitting headache shoved him back down. Well, at least he wasn't dead, unless this is what death is like.

Solo pushed through the pain and forced himself to sit up. The air seemed clean, more than clean as if it was pure oxygen. Someone wanted him alive. Was it the Doni? If it was, it was a sick joke to play on anyone. He dropped his feet to the floor. The floor was as spotless and white as all the walls around him. The sterile environment sent a chill through his spine, and he wondered how close to death he had come. What about Leia?

_Leia!_ She didn't look too good the last time he saw her. She hadn't responded to his touch or his voice. His heart thumped hard against his ribcage, and he swallowed down the bile the rose in his throat. He recalled feeling a faint pulse on her neck, but was that before the men in masks came in? Before he fell asleep? Did he dream it? Where was she?

She couldn't be dead; he wouldn't accept it, not until he saw her lifeless body with his own eyes. Until then, he would assume she was alive. He'd do everything in his power to find her and finish the mission he set out to do: bring her back to Reeiken and the rebel base alive. And if he failed, would he return to the rebels? He couldn't think of a reason why he should return other than for Luke. But could he handle the death of another person he cared about?

His footfalls echoed loudly as he took unsteady steps. Han glanced around the room. There were distinguishable panels on all of the walls. Some of the panels glowed bright from outside light while others were exactly the same solid white as the walls, ceiling, and floor. Maybe one of these panels was a way out. Han went to the nearest panel and felt around it. Nothing. He continued his search on each panel on the same wall.

Just as Han moved to another area, a panel on the wall across from him hissed open. Startled, he jumped back and reached for his blaster that wasn't there, the blaster Leia accidentally dropped when she almost fell of off the cliff. Han closed his eyes and then opened them. He had to keep his mind clear. The room exposed by the open panel was shadowy, and Han couldn't distinguish anything lurking in those shadows. Obviously, someone wanted him to go in there. Han's first instinct was to stay right here, where ever here was. He didn't like being led blindly led around or told where to go. He thought about Leia, again, on the Death Star and how she led him into the garbage chute. And he willingly followed. Han slammed his fist against the wall and was rewarded with a pain worse than his head.

Han cradled his fist, leaned against the wall, and slid to the floor, staring at the open panel. Sitting here wasn't going to help him find Leia, if there was a Leia still to find. He sighed. Even if she was still alive, there was no guarantee that she was in the same place as he was. An image of her eyes flashed in his mind, those large dark determined eyes. Han pulled himself to his feet. Even if he was walking into a trap he had to find her, and the only way out of this room was that open door.

With a hesitant step, Han crossed into the darkened room. The moment his foot touched the ground the slender room lit up, blinding Han. He blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted to the bright light, and continued into the room. Once his feet were firmly planted on the floor, the panel behind him hissed shut. Han whirled around and clawed at the seam of the panel but to no avail. There was no turning back. Han bit his lip and looked around the room. It was very similar to the one he woke up in, but the walls were closer together and the room much narrower. And again, there were no visible doors.

Han grit his teeth and kicked at the wall. That move got him nowhere. Taking in a cleansing breath, he moved to each panel and tried to find one that seemed weak. And just as before, another panel on the far end of the room hissed open. Han swallowed down his anger. There was a slim chance that if he played this sick game, he'd find Leia. And he'd do anything for her. _Anything?_ He'd do anything for Chewie, no doubt about that. But anything for a girl whom he met only three weeks ago? They went through a lot in those three weeks. Enough to do anything for her?

Solo groaned and crossed through the open door. Just as before, the door he exited slid shut. The room was illuminated by blinding light, and Han squinted as his eyesight adjusted to it. This time Han wasn't alone.

"Sargoza!" Han ran full speed and slammed the large man to the ground. He raised his fist, ready to smash it into Endo Sargoza's smiling face.

Sargoza just laughed, "Is this the way you pay someone back for saving your life?"

Han lowered his fist, but he kept his aggressive position. Sargoza awkwardly climbed to his feet and brushed at his elegant tunic, "Yes, Solo. It was I who saved your life. Well, not me personally, but it was I who ordered it. The Doni will be mighty upset when they find their little death chamber vacant." Sargoza's belly jiggled as he laughed, "Never cared much for the Doni and their savage ways."

"There ways are no more savage than yours," Han spat.

Sargoza tapped his chin, "Perhaps you're right. But my ways are much more entertaining and painful."

"Where's Leia?" Han demanded.

"I thought you'd never ask," Sargoza wrapped his chubby hands around the edges of his velvet coat and tipped back and forth on his feet. "After all, she's the reason you're on Finel."

Solo stood, "Where is she?"

"All in good time," the large man walked over to a white repulsor chair and reclined in the plush seat. He lowered his chin and surveyed the man in front of him, "I am curious about something."

"I don't care," Han's patience waned, "If you know where she is, you better take me to her now!"

"Or what?" Sargoza held out his hands. "You are in no position to order me around."

"I don't see your henchmen anywhere close by," Han threatened.

"But you won't hurt me," his lips stretched into a smug smile. "If you do, you'll never find what you're looking for."

Han seethed, his chest rising and falling, "So what are you curious about?"

"Why did you come after the princess?"

"Why not?" Han shoved his hands in his pockets.

Sargoza's head tilted to the right, "Because the Alliance ordered you not to."

Han's eyes widened. How did he know…? Leia was definitely set up and by someone in a higher position than even Han thought. He shifted his weight, "Isn't that reason enough?"

"Yes," Sargoza folded his hands in his lap. "You were never one to do what you're told."

Han clenched his jaw, "So where is she, Sargoza?"

Sargoza held the arms of the repulsor chair, slid his body forward, and awkwardly stood, "Are you certain you want to see her?"

Han's hands clenched into fists, "Whaddya do to her?"

"Not a thing at all," He held his hands out, "Nothing more than order my men to free her from the Doni as I ordered them to do for you."

"Then where is she?" Han shouted.

"Solo," Sargoza shook his head, "if you don't calm down and act civil, I will not take you to her."

Han's eyes narrowed on Sargoza, sucked in his lips, and relaxed his hands, "Is this civil enough?"

Sargoza bellowed a deep guttural laugh, "Civil enough for you." He waddled over to a panel in the wall and it smoothly slid open, "Come on, boy. She's in here."

Han shoved Sargoza out of the way and rushed into the room. He froze, unable to breathe, unable to move. Sargoza stood behind him, "What's wrong, Solo? She's right there."

Han grabbed Sargoza's collar and slammed him into the nearest wall, but Sargoza's smug smile never left his face, "Why are you wasting your time on me? Why don't you go see her?"

The angry man held Sargoza against the wall, his hate for the man radiating in his dangerous stare. But then he released him. Han's shoulder's dropped and he slowly turned to the girl in the glass box. He forced himself toward the box, telling himself that he had to face reality. He had to see her for himself. And he didn't hide his pain, and he didn't care about the pleasure Sargoza was getting over his suffering.

The gleaming white room was just as spotless as the other rooms, and Han's careful footsteps pounded against his ears. Han's eyes fell on the girl inside the glass casket. Her long curled hair was fanned around her pallid face, and the flowers and ribbons with which the Doni had decorated her hair were still in place. The only color on her face was the rouge on her lips that someone must have repainted. She wore the dress that the Doni gave her, and her hands were folded upon her stomach. Her feet were bare, and Han examined each delicate toe, the tiny nails reminding him of the pink sea shells that he collected as a child on the shore of one of Corellia's beaches.

"Leia…" he half whispered, half sobbed. She looked as if she was sleeping, as if she'd wake up and yell at him for some absurd reason at any moment. He tilted his head and pressed his hands against the glass. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be dead. But there she was, lying peacefully under the glass on which his hands rested, lying as still as death itself. He pressed his forehead against the cold glass and closed his eyes. An emptiness that began in his stomach swallowed any emotion he had left, and he felt dead inside.

"So there she is, Solo," Sargoza's gloating voice brought Han back to reality. "You got what you wanted."

"This isn't what I wanted," he whispered, his eyes never leaving Leia's face.

"Well, we can't always get what we want," Sargoza paused and then added, "Well, maybe you can't always get what you want. I, on the other hand, have gotten more than I wanted."

"And what is that?"

"I get the pleasure of turning you over to Jabba, if he can afford the price," Sargoza laughed. "But before that, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine. Seems that he has a problem with you and would like to resolve it."

Han turned around, hands on his hips, "A lot of people have a problem with me, and I'm not in the mood of resolving anything with anyone."

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice in the matter," Sargoza shrugged. "He is looking forward to seeing you."

"What's gonna happen to the princess?" Han asked.

"Not my problem," Sargoza said. Then he nodded toward the door. Two guards stepped into the room and flanked Solo. "We've wasted enough time. Come say hello to my friend."

Han turned back to take on last look at the girl in the glass box, and the guards had to forcefully pull him out of the room. He didn't care who Sargoza's friend was, though he figured it to be Jabba himself. Jabba didn't customarily leave Tattooine mainly because of his weight problem, but in Han's case, Jabba would gladly make the journey to Finel. Nevertheless, Han didn't care about his fate. He didn't care about anything anymore. He let himself be led to wherever he'd meet his destiny.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12:

Reluctantly, Leia forced her eyes open. She yawned, her mouth stretching into the largest "O" possible. She blinked a few times, fighting the desire to go back to sleep. Where was Han? She turned her head to the right and then to the left. Where was she? She unlocked her fingers and stretched them. Tentatively, she reached out and touched the glass wall above her. It didn't budge under her pressure. The girl rolled onto her stomach, careful not to bump her head against the glass ceiling. She looked around the room and was disappointed not to find Han anywhere around.

So what had happened? The last thing Leia remembered was falling asleep in Han's arms under his jacket. She dropped her head onto the plump pillow and closed her eyes. How she wished she was there in his arms at this moment. She chuckled to herself. She never thought she'd be wishing that in a million standard years. But the arms that belonged to the most arrogant, irritating, conceited man she had ever known definitely felt more…reassuring than where she was now. She forced herself up on her elbows. Lying there, no matter how tired she was, wasn't going to get her anywhere.

The princess deeply yawned again. She studied the glass to the right of her. A smudged handprint caught her attention. She pressed her hand against it. The print on the glass dwarfed hers.

"Han," she whispered. It had to be his. The print was the right size. She closed her eyes, recalling the sensation of comparing her hand to his, how warm he was when she was so cold. She couldn't help but smile. Han was here, and Han was alive. Then she frowned. Why didn't he wake her?

And where was he now? Leia slammed her fist against the wall to her right and then to the wall to her left, hoping to break one open, but to no avail. She remained trapped in the glass box. She pushed away the pillow and mattress, looking for anything resembling a latch, but she found nothing. Suddenly fatigued, Leia dropped back down on the soft mattress and pillow, wrapping her arms around the pillow as she buried her face in it. Leia wished she just wake up. Maybe that's it. Maybe that's all this was, a very bad dream. Well, as far as bad dreams go, this was one of her better bad dreams. If only she knew where Han was…

With a click and a hiss, the glass case began to retract, and Leia lifted her head. She held her breath, unsure what to expect. Was all this part of the Doni's punishment? Did the Doni change their minds about the death sentence? Or was this what they had planned all along? For whatever reason, her captors were allowing her out of the glass box. Maybe it was Han. Leia sat on her knees and looked around. She didn't see him anywhere. In fact, she didn't see anyone.

The princess pursed her lips as she studied the strange room. The smooth white walls of the oval room were interrupted by a single open door. She stared at the door, waiting to see if anyone or anything passed by. But nothing did. She licked her lips and hopped off the ledge upon which she was perched, momentarily shocked by the cold floor against her bare feet. Leia looked around for her shoes, but there was nothing except the glass bed in the room. She had a very bad feeling about all this. Leia paused for a moment to conjure up some courage and then took small steps toward the open door.

The princess stretched her arms wide and stood on her tip-toes to wake up her body. When she felt the tiniest bit refreshed, she examined the open door. She took a step across the threshold and then pulled her foot back. How she hated cold floors. Where did they put her shoes? Leia sighed, ignored the cold floor, and crossed the threshold. The dim lighting must have had something to do with why the floors outside of the room felt colder.

There wasn't much outside the room she exited. The walls, floor, and ceiling were smooth white flexicrete. Leia looked in both directions down the dim corridor, uncertain which way to go. Her eyes floated up to the right, and after a moment of thought, the decision was easy. She would go left. Leia trailed her hand against the flat wall like a child as she tip-toed down the corridor.

The princess' choice of direction happened to be a good one. Well, that's the way she wanted to think about it. Not too far ahead she could hear muffled voices. She had no idea about who brought her here, where ever here was, but they saved her from death so maybe they weren't hostile. She was certain they saved Han; she could feel it in her heart. Leia froze and tilted her head as she listened. She thought one of the voices sounded like Han. Her breathing quickened; yes, it was definitely his. Han was there. Why hadn't he come to find her? She paused and her eyes shifted to the right. A cold chill ran down her spine. He was in danger. The corner of her mouth pulled up, and she looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon, but there was nothing.

Leia leaned against the wall, hoping her instincts were wrong. The voices subsided, and a pang of panic pierced her chest. She listened as hard as she could for Han's voice, for anyone's voice, but she heard nothing. This spurred her into motion. She had to find Han, especially if he was in danger. Leia quickened her pace down the hall, all the while in tune to every minute sound around her. She stopped at each door she passed, pressing her ear against it.

And then her efforts were rewarded. The door ahead of her was open, and Leia definitely heard Han's voice.

"I'm not too surprised to see you here," he drawled. "I was right about you all along."

_Right about who?_

Leia glanced through the doorway and saw only Han reclined on a repulsor chair. He obviously wasn't alone, but he didn't look distressed. Just annoyed. When did he not look annoyed? Despite the hairs raised at the back of her neck, Leia ignored her bad feeling and charged into the room, "Han!"

Han stood and his mouth fell open, "Leia!" He was both elated and afraid at the same time.

Leia plowed into him, and Han caught her in his arms, "You have a sick sense of humor, Sargoza."

"What?" Leia whirled around, noticing the large smiling man for the first time. And then her mouth dropped open as her eyes fell upon Sargoza's companion.

"General Serin!"

The general nodded at the princess but said nothing.

"It's good to see you awake, Your Highness," Sargoza slightly bowed. "I trust that you rested well?"

The princess looked up at Han, "What's going on?"

Han kept his eyes on Sargoza as he answered her, "Nothin' good."

Two large men dressed in matching brown uniforms entered the room and flanked Han and the princess.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13:

"Princess Leia," Serin's eyes held nothing but contempt, "I shouldn't be surprised that you dishonor yourself with such scum."

The princess' dark eyes held the same contempt as Serin's, "Captain Solo has more honor than you ever had, and that hasn't been more evident than at this moment."

"What?" Han looked from Leia and then to Serin. "Did you hit on her and she turn you down?" Serin's jaw clenched tight, and that was enough of an answer for Han, "So all of this is because she's not interested in you?"

"The princess stands in the way of my political advancement. It is obvious she has a personal vendetta against me," Serin countered, though Han knew his accusation was right.

"Just because I disagree with your tactics and strategies," she spat as she dropped her chin, "doesn't make it personal."

"Nevertheless," the General sneered, "handing you over to the Imperials not only prevents you from getting in my way, but I also have the personal pleasure knowing that you'll suffer at the hands of Vader or the Emperor himself."

Han lunged at Serin, "You sick bastard!"

The guard closest to Solo grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Ah, Solo," Sargoza gloated, "you never know when to quit. When General Serin told me that it was you who was coming after the princess, I was elated. You were always one to run into situations without much thought. I look forward to making a nice profit from Jabba." Sargoza's belly jiggled like frouqui gel as he laughed, getting great pleasure over the abhorred expression on the princess' face, "Seems that Her Highness has picked up your bad trait of running into situations without thinking."

"You've made this all too easy, Your Highness," Serin smirked. "The Imperials have been notified of your presence here on Finel and should arrive shortly."

"The Imperials are not to be trusted. They will take you when they come to take me," Leia calmly stated.

"That is why I don't plan on being here when they do arrive," he bowed his head and then looked to Sargoza. "Before we take our departure, Sargoza and I have one little surprise left for you two," He nodded at Sargoza and the large man disappeared into an adjacent room.

General Serin paced with his hands behind his back, "Since I will not be able to witness the agonizing torture you'll once again suffer at the hands of the Imperials, Your Highness, I thought we'd have a little session before you leave me."

"There's nothing you can do that can hurt me," Leia smiled.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Serin stated as a wicked glint sparkled in his eyes. He turned toward the room in which Sargoza disappeared, "My dear friend, Endo, managed to get his hands on this lovely treasure."

With chest out proud, Sargoza sauntered into the room followed by an Imperial torture droid. Han's stomach churned at the sight. He looked down at his companion. With her head held high and a serene smile playing on her lips, it was impossible for Leia's enemies to know how frightened she truly was.

Sargoza and Serin intently watched the princess, and both were disappointed that she didn't seem affected by the menacing droid at all. Serin lifted his chin as he stared into Leia's large dark eyes. It was rumored among the High Command that the princess suffered from night terrors because of the extensive torture she had endured at the hands of Darth Vader. The mere sight of this droid should have been enough to frighten her to her core. He couldn't help but be impressed by her composure. But she couldn't be that strong, could she?

The general moved the droid toward her, and it spun and floated in the middle of the room, a sinister hissing accompany every move it made. Leia's calm equanimity never slipped, but her hand instinctually found Han's. She wrapped her fingers around his as tight as she could. Han pulled her hand behind his back. But the general caught this minute action, and nothing pleased him more.

General Serin's lips slid into a smug smile, "It seems to me that you've taken a liking to Captain Solo."

Leia didn't like where this was going, "Why shouldn't I? After all, he risked his life to rescue me twice now. Surely it is reasonable that I should harbor a fondness toward such a brave, selfless man."

Han's brow furrowed at her words, especially the part about him being selfless. He only wished he had a recorder at that moment. Han then raised his chin and smirked confidently at the general, despite the fact that he believed her words were only intended to antagonize Serin. And it seemed to have worked all too well.

"Since Captain Solo has been so willing to risk so much for your life," he signaled the torture droid, and a large syringe uncurled from the sphere, "let's see how brave and selfless he is after he's experienced what an Imperial torture session is like."

Leia's chest swelled and anger burned hot in her large dark eyes. She moved in front of Han, doing her best to block him with all of her small body. "No!" she screamed; her single word vibrated against the walls.

A wave of power surged through the room, sucking away the breath of all its occupants as they slammed against the hard floor, and the torture droid smashed to pieces against the wall farthest from Han and Leia. Then a deafening silence filled the atmosphere as all but one being fought to recapture his stolen breath. It seemed to be an eternity before anyone moved. Han forced his mouth closed and his concerned eyes fell on Leia. Pale and trembling, she hugged her knees to her chest like a frightened child.

Seeing the princess in this vulnerable state pushed Han into action. Before anyone else had recovered from the shock, he slammed his foot into the thigh of the closest guard and procured the guard's blaster before he knew what happened. Han aimed the blaster at General Serin who sat against the wall staring at the princess. With a hint of vengeful contempt twinkling in his eye, Han squeezed the trigger, but nothing happened. Serin's mouth opened in horror, but his fear quickly melted into grateful relief. Out of sheer frustration, Han squeezed the trigger several more times, but to no avail. The blaster was devoid of any power. He glanced in Leia's direction just in time to see the other guard aiming his pistol at her. Han pushed himself to his feet and leaped at the guard, knocking them both to the floor. The guard's pistol slipped out of his hand and slid in the direction of the general. Han slammed the butt of his useless blaster into the guard's head several times before the man loosened his hold. Solo rolled out of the stunned guard's reach and scrambled toward the pistol.

Sargoza, being a person who didn't like to dirty his own hands with the blood of others—he had plenty of hired help for such matters, watched the action from the threshold of the room. He had to admit he found the whole chaotic situation laughable. Han and the general rushed to gain control of the pistol. Just as Han's fingers were about to wrap around the butt of the weapon, the first guard he wounded grabbed Han's leg and pulled him out of reach. Serin grabbed the pistol, taking a moment to relish in his luck. Han tried to kick his way out of the guard's hold, but the second guard interceded, jumping on Han's back, taking away all of Han's hope of regaining control of the pistol.

"Leia!" Han yelled as Serin aimed the pistol at the princess.

But the girl didn't seem to hear his warning. Leia remained motionless, huddled up upon herself, her eyes staring at nothing. Han pulled against the guards, wanting nothing more than to protect her, but the two of them were too strong. Serin paused to savor the moment. His snide expression exhumed conceit as he stared into Solo's hazel eyes.

"No!" Han yelled as the general pulled back on the trigger.

Han exhaled and then laughed when the pistol failed to work. He used his weight to throw off the balance of the unsettled guards. One slammed into the wall while Han slammed his fist into the other's face. Han continued to throw punches, concentrating his anger on each guard in turn. And although Han had been outnumbered during a fight in more than one occasion, he didn't have a Wookie at his side. The two guards gave Han a sound pounding, and despite such punishment Han managed to stay on his feet, however unsteady. Satisfied the outcome would be in his favor, Sargoza saluted Serin and hurried out of the room as fast as his large body allowed him to move. He definitely didn't want to be around when the Imperials showed up.

General Serin's lips pulled back in anger as he saw his so-called friend flee. He rose to his feet and started toward the steadfast princess. But a twinkling glint on the floor near him caught his attention. The general felt that luck was still on his side. He shoved away pieces of the broken torture droid and retrieved the hypodermic needle prepped with torturous poison. He glanced up at the princess, but she took no notice of his actions. Overjoyed, he moved to take his final revenge on the obstacle of all his ambitions. But then Serin stopped in mid-stride as the fighting trio crossed his path.

That's when the general turned his sights on another target. Just as Han cuffed one of the guards square on the jaw, Serin slammed the syringe into Han's side. Solo's body contorted before it dropped. He slid across the smooth floor, bumping into Leia.

Princess Leia's large brown eyes widened and a horrified squeak escaped her lips. Han lied on his back, his eyes open and dialated. She immediately pulled the syringe from Han's side. Serin raised his chin, feeling vindicated. Flanked by each guard he started toward the princess. Leia narrowed her eyes upon the general and gritted her teeth. With one fluid action, she hurled the half-empty syringe at the general. The needle found its mark in the throat of Serin. The man fought to suck in even a milliliter of air, but the poison had already worked its magic. The general instantly dropped to the ground.

Leia slowly turned her eyes to Han's limp body which lied before her. Her trembling hand found its way to his chest. Everything around her was muted, and she felt as if she was drowning in bacta gel. She ignored the approaching guards and rested her head upon Han's chest. Nothing mattered anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14:

Completely focused on Han Solo's faint heart beat, Leia remained utterly oblivious to the goings-on around her. Not that she cared anymore. Caring only caused her more pain and grief, and even more pain and grief for those she cared about. Han lied motionless beneath her head, suffering because of her. Maybe on the verge of death. She wasn't certain how much of that torturous poison entered his system before she removed it and threw it at General Serin. Chewie was going to hate her. She hated herself. Luke would mourn, but his feelings for her wouldn't change, and that made her hate herself even more.

Shouting and a steady cadence of footsteps ensued around her. The only reason Leia was even minutely aware of the noise was because it was making it difficult to hear Han's heart beat. She was on the verge of yelling at everyone to shut up, but it all stopped without her intervention. She closed her eyes, and her breathing grew slow and steady as if she were drawing breath for Han as well. The texture of his shirt against her cheek reminded her of the soft rag doll her adopted mother had made her when she was very young. Although Leia had many beautifully expensive dolls, the little rag doll was the only one that ever sopped up her tears and brought her comfort during dark, lonely nights. The doll that traveled everywhere with her was now loss with the Tantative IV when the ship was captured by the Star Destroyer. Lost to her like her family, Alderaan…Han. Suddenly, the girl felt so tired. Now did she have time to sleep? Could she finally take time to mourn?

The princess felt a presence approach too close to her and Han. Without opening her eyes, she snapped up the hand extending toward her with hers. The cold armored claw shocked Leia's eyes open, and she sat up with a start. She immediately retracted her hand, freeing that of the storm trooper that now stood in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat as she took in the scene. Two storm troopers flanked Serin's guards whose hands were bound. An Imperial officer and another storm trooper hovered over the still body of General Serin, checking for signs of life. A lone storm trooper, a very fidgety one at that, stood guard at the door Leia had rushed through earlier.

The storm trooper that stood before her crouched down again and reached for Han. Despite the fact that the odds were stacked against her, Leia prepared to pounce. When he was in easy reaching distance, the princess jumped over Han and toppled the surprised storm trooper. But before she could do any real damage, she was ripped away from the fallen trooper by another one. She twisted and kicked around, but the storm trooper had a firm hold on her. He carried her away from the fallen trooper and Han.

The storm trooper awkwardly pulled himself to his feet. He stared at his fellow trooper who was stumbling around by the force that the small girl in his arms was generating. The trooper held his hands up, "Please calm down, Your Highness."

But Leia took no heed to his pleas. She continued kicking and lashing out. She twisted and wiggled around until the storm trooper could no longer keep his hold on her. As she dropped out of his arms, she slipped the heavy blaster from the trooper's holster. Leia brandished the cumbersome weapon with both hands and aimed it at the storm trooper closest to Han, preparing to pull back the trigger.

"Please drop the weapon, Your Highness," the Imperial officer held a blaster pointed in her direction.

Leia surveyed the young man. He must have been new to all this, the way the blaster shook in his hand. It was a slight tremor, but Leia noticed it. The small distraction allowed the storm trooper behind her to disarm her. She cursed herself for her carelessness. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to regain her composure.

The storm trooper knelt down next to Han, "He's still alive, but he needs immediate medical attention."

The Imperial officer returned his blaster to his holster and nodded. He glanced back down at the fallen general, "General Serin's dead." The officer turned his eyes, his very concerned eyes, upon the princess. He then signaled the storm trooper assisting him to attend to Han.

The storm trooper who inspected Han's vital signs moved to stand at his head while the other storm trooper stooped down and grabbed Han's legs. When the first's arms were securely fixed around Han's torso, the two troopers lifted Han. Leia watched them all the while screaming inside, wanting nothing more than to rip Han out of their hands, but she was frozen where she sat, all the fight in her drained, every nerve in her body numb. Leia's eyes remained on Han's limp form as one of the storm troopers bound her hands together and pulled her to her feet.

The fidgety storm trooper guarding the entrance motioned the other Imperials with a wave of his hand, "Time's up."

The Imperial officer signaled the two troopers carrying Han to leave. He looked back at the storm trooper who now held Leia by her arm, "Pick her up. She's not wearing shoes."

Effortlessly, the storm trooper lifted the girl into his arms. The officer retreated out the door, followed by the storm trooper carrying Leia. Once they cleared the threshold, the Imperial officer took the lead, and the two storm troopers with no prisoners to attend to took up the rear.

From her position, the princess watched the troopers that carried Han, minimally comforted by the care they took despite their hurried pace. As for herself, she barely noticed the jarring she was receiving let alone had a concern for what was going to happen to her. She didn't care. She deserved every horrible nightmare they would thrust upon her. She had freely chosen to join the insurgency, to fight with every ounce of her being against the vileness of the Empire even if it cost her life.

But Han, well, he made it clear that he didn't want any part of "her" revolution. He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. If she hadn't failed in her mission, hadn't been captured by Darth Vader, she would have never sent a distress message to Obi Wan Kenobi. And the great Jedi general would have never gone looking for a pilot in that wretched city, Mos Eisley. Han and Chewbacca would be up to no good, probably smuggling something illegal, maybe even supplies for one of the rebel cells, but only for the right price.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight against the horrible accusation against Han's character that crossed her mind. It was unfair. He didn't ask for any monetary compensation when he helped Luke destroy the Death Star, and he didn't come after her here for any reward money this time.

Nevertheless, Captain Solo and Chewbacca were somewhat-innocent bystanders, caught in the cross-fire, because of her failure on the original mission. Even Luke, that poor naïve farm boy, was zealously risking his life because of that failure. Who in their right mind would ever send such an inexperienced pilot—inexperienced everything—on that dangerous mission of destroying the Death Star? Despite the fact that he not only managed to survive but finish the mission, he was just a teenager. He should be out having fun, like Han always said.

_Han!_ Leia opened her eyes just in time to take note of another approaching garrison of Imperials. The officer leading her garrison stopped and each storm trooper halted in unison. The on-coming garrison mimicked the same military precision.

"Captain," the Imperial officer leading the other garrison saluted. "We were ordered to remove the rebels from Grel, sir."

"Lieutenant," the Captain returned a stunted salute. "My troops have procured the rebels," he waved a careless hand toward Han and the princess. "There are two locals we found fighting the rebels, but as you will see, they weren't very successful. There is also a dead rebel suspect. You have my permission to detain the locals and investigate the remnants of the scuffle."

"Yes, sir," the Lieutenant bowed his head slightly, and he led his garrison passed the Captain's.

The captain continued on with his retinue at a slow, steady pace until they rounded the corner. The captain looked back at his company, "That was close."

Leia's large brown eyes widened as her senses returned to her. The military precision of the garrison was abandoned as they picked up their pace. She was certain that had she eaten something, she would have surely lost it with the jarring she was receiving. The storm trooper that carried her as he ran was clumsy and awkward. When they reached a large duasteele door that opened to an outdoor court, the Imperial officer held it open to let his garrison through.

The princess blinked a couple of times as she watched the storm troopers carrying Han pass the officer who tipped his head to his inferiors as they passed by.

Leia looked at the blank mask of the storm trooper carrying her. "Aren't you a little short for a storm trooper?"

The trooper tried to shrug but almost lost his balance. Leia wrapped her bound hands around the trooper to secure herself. She tried to contain the smile that threatened to escape. After all, she was a "prisoner" of the Empire.

As they were about to exit through the heavy door Leia leaned close to the audio input on the storm trooper's helmet, "Stop." He did as he was told. Leia twisted her head slightly and let the words slip out of her mouth without moving her lips much, "Imperial officers don't hold doors open for their troops."

The officer's mouth stretched into a grimace before returning to normal. He let the door go and quick-stepped his way to the front of the small parade. No one around the mostly-deserted courtyard took much notice of the Imperial officer's faux pas, mainly because those around did their absolute best to avoid any Imperial attention and didn't look up at the passing garrison.

The rogue Imperial troops filed into a large, military-style speeder. The storm troopers carrying Solo entered first and carried him to the rear of the vehicle. They carefully laid him on the medical pallet and began pulling off of their armor as if they couldn't rid themselves of the loathsome costume fast enough. Leia climbed in on her own accord and began forcing her way toward Han.

"Captain Solo was injected with a paralysis agent," Leia sidled up to Han's side, grabbing his wrist to check his pulse. "He's suffering from a burning sensation, and he has…I don't know, maybe ten minutes left before hypoxia sets in." _I hope._

Wedge reached for a medikit and retrieved an incubator and began opening Han's airwaves, "There's nothing we can do about the pain at the time, Your Highness, but we can keep him breathing for the time being."

Leia placed a hand on man's shoulder, "Thank you, Wedge."

"Leia!" The princess turned around and found herself smothered by Luke's embrace, "I—we were so worried about you."

"I'm fine, Luke," she disengaged herself and favored him with a small smile. "I'm afraid Han's not."

The princess moved out of the way so that Luke could inspect his injured friend. She followed him, but seeing Han in the state that he was in pained her to her core. She had to look away before she let her emotions get the best of her.

Luke's shoulders slumped, "Is he going to be okay?"

Wedge continued his ministrations, unable to answer his friend's question. Leia wrapped her arms around one of Luke's, "Come on, Luke." She whispered, "Let Wedge and Calin take care of him."

Luke's blue eyes stayed fixed on Han, but he allowed himself to be led away by the girl. She sat down on one of the velvety seats, pulling him to sit next to her, "Luke," she placed a hand on his cheek to get his attention. This minute action worked immediately. He reached for the princess' hand.

"How did you know where to find us?" Leia inquired.

"Chewie," Luke said and paused as he took another look in Han's direction.

Leia's eyes closed and she expelled a shaky sigh. "He's going to hate me," she whispered, barely audible.

Luke's brow furrowed, "Oh…no, Leia. He'd never hold any of this against you."

The princess shook her head and tried to change the direction of this conversation, "So where is he?"

"He couldn't return here," Luke explained. "He's a wanted man---I mean, Wookie."

"That doesn't surprise me," Leia commented, her hands tightly gripping the seat.

Luke didn't seem to notice her distress, or decided not to notice it, and continued on, "Artoo told me what happened."

"R2-D2?" Leia's head tilted to the left.

"Yeah, well, with Threepio's help. Artoo was the one who told Han about…," Luke's mouth closed for a second and his eyes fell to his hands. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there with Han, Leia. Artoo and Threepio told me what happened after I returned from my shift. I should have been there."

"It was out of your control, Luke," Leia placed her hand on his arm in an attempt to comfort him. "You had your responsibilities to the Alliance."

"Leia—"

The princess placed a finger on his lips, "If you had come after me with Han, who would be here now?"

Luke shrugged but favored her with a repentant smile.

Leia looked around at the men attending to Han and handling their escape, "Speaking of responsibility…"

Luke chuckled as he read her thought, "It's the Rogue Squadron. I don't think the Alliance will punish its best pilots for going AWOL, especially when we bring you back."

Leia allowed herself to laugh, "It's good to see that you're still the humble farm boy you've always been." She looked back toward Han. Wedge and Calin buzzed around Han's pale form. "How long…" The words caught in her throat, "How long until we get back to the base?"

"We can't go straight back," Luke explained. "We…uh…borrowed a shuttle. We can't fly it back to the base."

Leia's eyebrows rose, "Should I ask?"

"Definitely not," Faren, the "Imperial officer", answered.

Leia pursed her lips and nodded silently. She wondered just how much trouble this group of rebels had brought upon themselves. Once again, she is the cringed inside at the thought of more people in danger because of her.

But feeling sorry for herself was pointless and definitely not very "Organa", and she had already wasted enough time doing that. The princess lifted her chin and rose from her seat.

"Where ya' going?" Luke caught her wrist.

The princess turned to the young boy, disengaged her hand from his and briefly touched his head, oblivious to the sour look that small gesture incited from Luke. Leia braced herself with a hand on the ceiling of the vehicle and held her skirt up with the other as she made her way back to Han.

"Your Highness," Wedge's face was covered with sweat as he continued to manually pump air into Han's lungs.

"Why are you respiring for him manually?" Leia's question came out more like an angry interrogation.

"I'm afraid we weren't prepared for serious injuries, Your Highness," Wedge continued focusing on Han.

"You look tired," Leia moved next to him. "Let me take over."

Wedge continued the rhythmic squeezed on the air bag attached to a tube going down Han's throat as he moved so the princess could take his place. She grabbed the bag and never missed a beat. _Please be okay,_ she silently pleaded. _I'm so sorry…_

The large speeder violently swerved, knocking Leia into the cabin. Her head slammed against the hard surface, but she paid no mind to the sharp pain. She frantically struggled to reclaim the same rhythmic squeeze of the air bag. The other rebels found their footing and pulled out their blasters.

"We've got a problem!" Faren yelled as the vehicle screeched to a stop.

Like the other rebels, the princess took a moment to glance out tinted window. Her heart dropped at the sight of the line of storm troopers that blocked their destination.

"We need to get Han to the shuttle!" Leia ordered as she continued her ministrations on the wounded man. Han's fingers were now cyanotic, and she wondered how long it would be before his body gave into shock from the excruciating burning sensation the paralysis poison caused.

"There's nothing we can do!"

"Captain Solo needs medical attention now!" She screamed. All her fear and anger and desperation could no longer be hidden. Keeping her own dark eyes focused on Han, she ignored the shocked looks of the other occupants in the vehicle.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15:

"Leia," Luke placed his hands on the princess' arms. Leia continued squeezing the air bag connected to a tube down Han's throat at precise intervals. "If we surrender," he whispered, "they might give Han the medical attention he needs."

"And what if they don't?" she challenged.

"We don't have a lot of choice," Calin said. "We're outnumbered."

"We're not giving up!" She yelled. She glanced up from her ministrations, "Luke, take over here."

Skywalker quickly took her place. The princess pushed her hair out of her eyes and scrutinized her would-be rescuers, "I don't know about you, but I don't ever want to be a prisoner of the Empire again." Several storm troopers broke formation and approached the vehicle, and Leia inhaled deeply, "It's now or never."

The rebel posing as an Imperial officer, Faren, revved the engine, "We'll go in full force."

Wedge and the other rebels cracked the tinted windows and began firing as the large speeder forced its way forward. Leia fell on her butt, and the pallet Han laid upon slammed against the back of the vehicle. She flipped herself around unto her stomach to face him and was visibly relieved to see Luke still caring for Han.

Luke's blue eyes looked down at her, "Are you okay?"

"How is he?"

Luke exhaled, "He doesn't look too good."

She pulled herself to her feet and rushed over to her two friends, "He doesn't have a lot of time." Leia picked up one of Han's hands and silently cursed when she noticed the blue tinge of his nails. She closed her fingers over Han's so that Luke didn't notice, "How far is the shuttle from here?"

Luke peered out the window, "Just beyond that corner ahead."

The princess' eyes followed Luke's. Chaos ensued inside and outside of the speeder, but it looked as if the rebels were on the winning side. Leia stared at the corner they were approaching, willing the speeder to go faster with her frantic thoughts. It wouldn't be long now…

The speeder rocked violently. Wedge pulled his blaster in and looked to the front of the vehicle, "What was that?"

Faren slammed the speeder into reverse, "An AT-ST!"

"Just great!"

"Now what?"

The princess' mouth opened, but nothing came to mind. Han didn't have the time to find another route to the shuttle, and she was certain he wouldn't receive medical attention from any of the medical facilities here on Finel. If they were captured, the Imperials would probably give him the best medical attention only to turn around and torture him. She looked around her as the Rogue Squadron continued firing out the cracks of the windows and Faren continue pushing the speeder full force in reverse. Leia then looked out the window above Han. The wall behind them was closing in fast. She licked her lips and watched Luke tend to Han.

"Stop the speeder!" she ordered.

"What?" Faren asked, and a few rebels stopped firing to see if the princess was serious.

"Just do it!" she yelled.

Faren did as he was told, and the other rebels retracted their blasters. Then the storm troopers outside ceased firing.

Leia went over to Luke and wrapped her arm around his waist. She leaned in close to him, her breath tickling his ear, "Whatever happens don't you dare stop working on Han."

"Huh?"

Without another word, the princess pulled Luke's light saber from his belt.

"Leia!"

"Don't you stop, Luke!" she shouted over her shoulder, certain he'd do just as he was told.

"Your Highness—"

"I'm going to end this once and for all!"

Wedge moved to restrain her, but quickly backed away when the girl activated the light saber. "What are you going to do?" he held his hands out.

"What does it look like I'm going to do?" she challenged.

"You can't expect to—"

"Stay away!" she waved the light saber around, careful not to hurt anyone but threatening enough to keep everyone at bay.

"I thought you didn't want to be a prisoner of the Imperials ever again," Wedge reasoned.

"I have no intention of being a prisoner," she calmly stated.

"There's too many of them out there," Wedge whispered. "It's suicide."

The princess deactivated the light saber and favored Wedge with a small smile that was anything but warm, "Maybe I'll be enough of a distraction to allow you to escape."

"There's too many out there," Calin echoed Wedge's argument.

Farin stepped in the princess' path, "Your Highness, I can't let you do this."

"You can't stop me."

"Leia!" Luke called to her, "Come back here!"

She glanced over his shoulder, her eyes flashing cold with her anger, "Don't you dare let Han die, Luke!"

The boy's face turned red as if he'd been physically slapped. The other rebels could do no more than watch the girl exit the speeder.

The princess sucked in her breath. Her chest puffed out defiantly as she stepped into the open air. Calin was right; there were too many of them for her to make a big enough impact for the rest to escape. But there was no going back now, and she had nothing else to lose. The Imperials stared at the lone girl. Some of them lowered their blasters while the officers exchanged confused looks. One of the officers came to his senses and signaled two troopers to apprehend the princess.

As the two storm troopers approached the girl, she activated the light saber and held it down at her side. The two troopers froze in their tracks while those further away re-aimed their blasters. Leia slowly brought the blue saber into an awkward fighting stance. Some of the officers chuckled at the sight.

"Set for stun," one ordered.

As the bolt zipped toward her, Leia swiveled the light saber around, managing not only to deflect the bolt but to send it back to the storm trooper who fired it. Her brown eyes widened in amazement at the sight of the fallen trooper. Everyone else seemed just as surprised as she.

Wedge watched the scene from inside the large speeder, his finger itching to pull back on the trigger of his readied blaster. The rebels around him were also poised for action. They were just waiting for his word. Wedge could feel Luke's anguished eyes upon his neck. He understood they young man's feelings. He was feeling that anger as well. But if Wedge ordered the rebels to fire, their actions would prompt the Imperials to fire back, and he was certain those blasters would no longer be set to stun. With Leia standing in the cross-fire…well, he couldn't bring himself to call the order.

Leia readied her stance again. She tried to look as menacing and threatening as she could, but she doubted she was coming even close to reaching that goal. And she highly doubted that she could repeat the same performance with the light saber. Deflecting that first shot was pure luck. Still, she waited for the Imperials to fire again, expecting a full assault this time.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16:

Princess Leia stood poised with Luke's light saber ready for action, despite the fact that she never held a light saber in her hands before, that she was completely outnumbered, and obviously light years out of her mind. Still, the Imperials that surrounded her and the rebels' speeder hadn't made any move toward her since she felled one of their own with a deflected shot. That storm trooper was just stunned, not mortally wound, but it seemed to be enough to rattle the Imperials.

Now what? Leia's lips curved upward as she wondered if Han Solo asked himself that question when he and Chewbacca went running and screaming headlong toward the storm troopers on the Death Star, allowing Luke and her to escape down a different route. He certainly had courage, but now she wondered if his stupidity outweighed his courage. Her own actions were motivated by anger, and her stand-off with the Imperials didn't even give the rebels another way to escape. She definitely was no Han Solo.

She may not be Han Solo with his legendary luck, but she _was_ Princess Leia Organa, and she wasn't about to back down. She swung the light saber slowly around, daring her enemies to make a move.

"Your Highness," one of the Imperial officers shouted out, "What do expect to do? Take on the whole Imperial garrison on your own?"

Leia raised her chin, "If I have to." She inwardly cringed at futility of her words, and even the storm troopers seemed to be laughing at her.

"Why don't you just surrender before…any of us gets hurt," the officer chuckled.

Leia's ice cold eyes narrowed on the officer who stood just meters away from her. She took in the storm troopers that flanked him and those that stood further away. Swinging the light saber wildly about her she charged toward the officer. The storm troopers moved in to protect him and fired at the wayward girl. Perhaps it was the Force or just plain sheer luck. Leia managed to not only deflect the shots aimed at her but to cut down a couple of the troopers who got too close to her as well.

Then a deafening roar and a flash of light almost knocked Leia off of her feet. She managed to hold her ground, light saber still posed for action. The Imperials around scattered and her began firing away from her toward a new target that swooped low overhead. The rebels trapped in the speeder renewed their assault on the Imperial troops.

Leia's large brown eyes gazed upward and her mouth hung slightly open. "Chewie," Leia whispered as she deactivated the light saber.

The _Millennium Falcon_ again swooped low over the battle firing upon the confused Imperials. Faren drove the speeder toward the princess, all the while the other rebels firing their weapons out of the cracks of the window. Leia stood serene in the middle of the chaotic battle, the light saber in one hand, her eyes on the ship above.

"Your Highness," Faren yelled. "Come on!"

Leia didn't look at him let alone move from her position. She stayed frozen solid where she was, her eyes tracking every move the _Falcon_ made. Wedge jumped out of the speeder and pulled the princess off her feet. He shielded her body with his as he made his way back to the speeder. Once the pair was safely inside, Faren pushed the speeder into gear and headed in the direction of the _Millennium Falcon_. The _Falcon_ had taken care of a good chunk of the Imperial forces, but there were a few stubborn ones, most likely looking for a commission, that continued the pursuit.

The Rogue Squadron stole glances at the princess as she made her way toward the back of the speeder, balancing herself with a hand on the ceiling of the vehicle. She held her chin high and ignored the attention she was receiving. She had only one thing on her mind, and that was Han Solo. She moved to stand next to Luke.

The princess held out his light saber to him, "I'll take over here."

Luke released the air bag and took the saber from the girl without looking at her. Leia could feel the heat of his anger rising off of him, but she didn't have time to placate the boy. Leia's complete focus was now on Han as she continued pumping air into his lungs. How long had it been? She wasn't sure. By now she had lost any sense of time.

Well, Chewie was here, and now there was some hope. Some real hope, she hoped. But hope lately had a way of slipping away once she had even a little of it. So she decided that she wouldn't allow herself to cling on to even the remotest sense of hope. Leia continued squeezing air into Han's lungs, her demeanor calm and collected despite, or maybe in spite, of the chaos and shouting around her. The speeder lurched and swerved under the onslaught of the Imperial attack. The rebels fired their weapons through the window, picking off all the storm troopers they could.

The only rebel that wasn't involved in the battle besides Leia and Han was Luke. He twisted his light saber in his hands and watched the princess take care of Han. Luke's emotions were in turmoil. He was more than relieved that Leia lived through that stunt she just pulled, but he had never been angrier at her ever before. How could she put herself in danger like that?

"What were you thinking?" he yelled at the girl. "You could've gotten yourself killed."

"But I didn't," Leia didn't look up from her ministrations to Han.

"That's beside the point!" Luke's voice hid none of his anger or exasperation. "That was the stupidest thing you've ever done!"

"How do you know?" Leia now sounded as exasperated as her friend. "You've only known me for three weeks!"

"That's not fair!" he didn't know what else to say.

"I don't have time for this!" Leia snapped.

"Skywalker!" Wedge shouted when he caught sight of the hurt in the young man's eyes, "We could use your help over here."

Reluctantly, Luke abandoned Leia and Han and took up arms against their pursuers. The rebels had managed to create a large gap between them and the Imperials, but the Imperials were relentless. From the sky, Chewbacca continued firing on them, making it more difficult for their enemies to catch up to them. As a large clearing appeared ahead of them, the _Falcon_ buzzed overhead and carefully set down ahead of the rebels' speeder. Faren brought the speeder to a halt as close to the _Falcon_ as possible. Unfortunately, without the aid of the _Falcon's _turbo lasers, the Imperials were gaining territory.

Leia looked ahead through the windshield, and her heartbeat sped up at the sight of the _Falcon's_ ramp lowering, "We've got to get Han out first."

Wedge and Luke rushed to her aid. Wedge lifted Leia up on the pallet, and careful not to apply any pressure on her patient, she straddled Han and continued squeezing the airbag at steady intervals. She hoped his heart wasn't affected by the paralysis drug. Usually the drug didn't stop the heart. Those who used this horrible drug didn't intend on killing their victims, just making them as miserable as possible without the ability to move around. But Han had gotten a good sized dose.

Wedge and Luke guided the pallet while Leia frantically worked to keep Han breathing. Around them, the rest of the rebels covered them as they hastily made their way to the _Falcon's_ ramp. Chewie was there to greet them. He got a gander at his paralyzed buddy lying on the pallet and emitted a long howl. Leia's eyes scrunched shut, and the other rebels filed it. Chewbacca started to follow Han to the medicenter, all the while lamenting his friend's condition.

"Chewie, get us out of here!" Leia demanded. "I've got this covered." Then she looked to Luke, "Go help him. Calin and Faren take the turret cannons. The Empire will be waiting for us."

The rebels dispersed, leaving Wedge and the princess to attend to Han. Wedge hooked up Han to the pulse oxymeter, "His heart's still beating."

The princess' body visibly relaxed. She carefully climbed off of Han and connected the tube in his throat to a ventilator. She then stretched on her tip toes and fished around in the collection of vials on the shelf.

"Whaddya looking for, Leia?" asked, his eyes never leaving the holoscreen flashing Han's vital signs.

"Ciresil 4-20," she answered. "It'll counteract the paralysis agent. There!" Leia pulled herself up and grabbed the vial farthest away from her finger tips.

"Let me get it, Your Highness," Wedge rushed to her side and picked the vial off the shelf before Leia, who precariously clung to the shelf, lost her balance.

"Thanks, Wedge," she held the vial as if it were the most precious thing in the universe, and at that moment, it was. Leia held the vial up to her eyes, took a deep breath, and plunged a syringe into it. She tried to control her trembling hands as she administered it into Han's IV. She took a step back and watched her patient, "Please work fast," she whispered. Her hand found Han's hair, stroking it off of his forehead.

"What about his pain, Your Highness?" Wedge asked.

The princess pulled her fingers back as if she were burnt. She turned to Wedge, "We can't do anything about the pain until the anti-paralysis serum takes work. Unfortunately, his pain will be that indication." Leia looked at Han and frowned.

The _Falcon_ lurched forward, and Leia and Wedge grabbed each other for balance. Leia sighed, "Looks like the Imperials have caught up with us." She saw the glint in Wedge's eye. He was a member of the Rogue Squadron; she'd never expect less. She smiled, "Go, Wedge. I have things covered here."

He nodded, "If you need me…"

"I'll call you," she bowed and then returned her attention to Han as Wedge zipped out of the room.

The _Falcon_ rocked and swayed, and Leia feared it was taking a sound beating. Han would be furious if his precious ship was damaged. If he was conscious he'd want to be the one in control. _If he was conscious?_ Leia gulped back tears. He had been conscious through the whole incident. Leia's hand ran the length of his arm until his hand laid face down in her palm. She breathed easier seeing that Han wasn't cyanotic anymore. She hoped he didn't suffer from any damage. But Leia closed her eyes. Of course he'd suffer. She did despite the fact the she did her best to ignore this fact.

The girl pressed her fists to her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Han."

A large hand pulled on her dress, and her patient fell into a fit of coughing.

"Han! Hang on. I'll remove the tube," Leia worked as quickly as she could and was rewarded with a few coughs that melted into deep breaths.

Han rubbed his throat, "Ah! Whaddya have to be sorry for?"

"Han!" she discretely wiped her eyes, "You had us all really scared."

"All of us?" he groaned. "I only see you." He tried to sit up.

Leia moved quick to put a hand on his chest, "Don't move, Han." He laid back down, eyes squished together and mouth shaped into a horrific grimace. "I've only deactivated the paralysis agent."

"So…why…don't you…take…care of…the pain," he closed his eyes.

"I'm getting there. I had to let the anti-paralysis agent would work."

Without opening his eyes, he waved his hands around, "It worked? See?"

"Obviously the anti-paralysis agent worked too well on your mouth," Leia quipped. She prepped the syringe and plunged it into the IV.

"Just give me the lowest dose possible," Han said as he pulled himself into a painful sitting position.

Leia didn't look at him, "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Han's voice rose. "It's obvious things aren't going so well up in the cockpit. They need me there."

"Despite your delusions, Captain," Leia rolled her eyes, "There are other pilots just as good, if not better--"

"Better?" Han scoffed, "I highly doubt that."

"Nevertheless, you need to recover."

"I've recovered!" he snapped. Leia jumped back and her eyes liquefied. Han's brow furrowed and he immediately regretted snapping at her.

She looked away, "You may feel like you recovered, but you haven't." Leia took a long ragged breath, "I think you received a large dosage of the paralysis agent. And the pain that came with it, it causes a strain on the heart. Many go into shock and die."

"But I didn't," Han stated.

"Look," Leia folded her arms across her chest and faced Han, "You weren't ever prepped for Imperial interrogations. You received a large dose for someone who has never had it before."

"What? People do these interrogation drugs for fun?" Han slowly took in her words.

"Not for fun..." Leia's large eyes went far away for a moment, but then her regal stature replaced any signs of her vulnerablitity, "You weren't ever prepped for an Imperial interrogation. So your heart may have weakened. You need to take it easy until we get back to the base and check it out."

"So," he crossed his arms over his chest and peered into the girl's dark eyes, "Who gets these 'practice' interrogation sessions?"

The girl backed away from him until she found herself against the wall of the small medicenter.

"Leia?" Han whispered.

"Just let it go, Han," she placed a hand on her stomach, pushing tight against it.

The ship violently shook. Han's feet dropped off of the bed, but he had no intention of leaving the girl to take over in the cockpit. He weakly made his way over to her, pinning her against the wall while holding himself up with his hands.

"Captain Solo," Leia tilted her head and raise her chin, "It seems that they need you in the cockpit. You're obviously strong enough to reclaim your ship. Maybe you're the only one stupid enough to get us out of this situation."

Han chuckled, "Stupid enough to get us out of this situation? Did you just compliment me?" Leia rolled her eyes. His chuckle faded into a lop-sided smile, "Chewie's even stupider so I'm not worried in the least. And then you have Luke up there, if I heard right." Leia buried her head in her hands. "And the Rogue Squadron is running all over this ship. I think we're quite covered in the stupidity area. And from all that commotion earlier, I understand your stupidity has topped them all. They don't need me." The ship rocked again, and Han's brow pinched as he looked up to the ceiling, but then he masked his concern with a flippant smile, "Maybe you need me."

But then Solo's hazel eyes swirled with a seriousness Leia hadn't seen before. Still trapped between his hands against the wall, she swallowed hard and strained to control her breathing. He gazed into her eyes for a while, just taking her in as she was. Then he whispered, "How did you know what antidote to use against the paralysis agent?"

Leia's mouth open and she slowly shook her head, "I…I…just do."

Han took his finger and traced Leia's hairline all the way down to her chin, and Leia blinked nervously, "Were you prepped for an Imperial interrogation?"

"Why is this relevant?" she shook her head and pasted an "I'm-perfectly-fine" smile on her face.

Solo took a step toward her, he chin tucked as he tried to make eye-contact with her, "Who hurt you?"

"No one!" she shouted at him. "No one except Vader!"

Han didn't believe her. She knew too much about the drugs and which drugs to counteract certain effects. He doubted she had enough mind to memorize all that while it was being done to her on the Death Star.

"Leia, please," he cradled her cheeks in his hands and tried to make her look up at him. "Who?" The girl's face broke like a china cup and she frantically shook her head. "How many times?"

The room began to spin, and Leia slammed her eyes shut. Without much warning, she found herself on her hands and knees, dry heaving. Han knelt down and pulled her long curls out of the way, "The rebels did to you." Han stated matter-of-factly.

Leia wretched again, tears now streaked her face, "It was necessary."

"Necessary," Han repeated. He helped her to her feet, "So the Alliance is in the business of torturing children." the whole ideal of this almost made Han lose his stomach contents as well.

"I'm not a child!" Leia argued in a tone a child would take. She stopped and composed herself, "I was a member of the Imperial Senate. It was necessary that I'd be able to withstand an interrogation session with the Imperials."

"Just because you aren't allowed to act like a child, doesn't mean you're not a child, Leia!"

"Don't you think they need you in the cockpit?" Leia asked. "You look much better now."

"It doesn't feel like they're doing too bad," Han's attention stayed on the princess. "So tell me," he took a step even closer to her, and Leia pressed herself against the wall, "how old we're you when these torture practices started?"

"What? I don't understand," she looked away.

"You were what? Sixteen when you were elected on the Senate, right?"

The princess lifted her chin and an eyebrow instinctively arched, "Someone's been doing his homework." She smiled as if she just won a lottery.

"So how old were you when they started training you for interrogations?" Han's eyes narrowed on his target, and Leia's smug smile faded. Her uneven breath warmed his cheek, and her eyes took on the appearance of a vrelit caught in the headlights of a speeder. "Leia," he whispered, "how old were you?"

The girl bit her lip and tried to look away. A single tear slipped from the edge of her left eye, strangling Han's heart. Perhaps he pushed her too far. But then she whispered, "Thirteen."

Han could do no more than stare at her with a slack jaw and wide eyes. When he caught his voice, she was already on her way out of the room, "Leia?" she looked up at him, looking more like a child than ever, "Do all the rebels get this treatment?"

Her large brown eyes pierced his, and the sadness that swirled in them was contagious. Standing in the shadows, she slowly shook her head "no". Leia regained her regal composure. "Wedge will be here to check you over," the girl called over her shoulder as she left the medicenter. Feeling physically pained, emotionally drained, and more tired than he ever felt before, Han thought it was best that he lie down on the bed until Wedge came.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17:

By the time the princess reached the cockpit, Chewbacca was doing his best to avoid the TIE fighters that pursued them as Luke punched in the code for light speed. Wedge was in the navigator's seat. Chewbacca stole a short glance at Leia and greeted her. At least she hoped that's what that little growl meant. Luke didn't bother to turn around.

"How is he?" Wedge asked.

"Itching to join all the action," Leia rolled her eyes. "Can you keep eye on him, make sure he stays where he is?"

"Sure, Your Highness," Wedge exited the navigator's seat, and Leia took his place.

Luke leaned in to the comm, "Prepare for the jump to light speed." He gave the other rebels a few short moments before he punched it.

Leia watched the stars zoom by. Chewbacca swiveled in his seat and faced the princess, clearly asking her a question.

"You should go see him, Chewie," Leia said, her eyes downcast. Chewbacca roared and immediately left the cockpit, leaving Leia and Luke in the cold silence.

Leia pulled her feet up to her chest and fiddled with the hem of her dress. She waited for Luke to say something, say anything, but he remained facing the canopy.

So Leia decided that she'd open the lines of communication, "Thank you for coming after Han and me."

"You should thank Chewie," Luke muttered. "And the Rogue Squadron."

Leia bit her bottom lip, "Of course."

"Alotta good it did them," he mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked without a hint of anger.

Luke finally faced her, "You could've gotten yourself killed. You endangered the whole squadron with that stunt you pulled."

"We were trapped, anyway," she whispered.

"And what good did your going out there do?" Luke countered. "Wedge could've gotten killed when he went after you."

"I…I wasn't thinking," Leia sighed.

"That's obvious," Luke folded his arms and Leia looked up.

"I was just so worried about Han," she countered. "Luke, I'm sorry."

Luke pushed passed her without even looking at her, "I'm going to see how he is."

The cockpit door slid shut with a cold hiss and a clank, leaving Leia with the zooming stars all to herself. Leia hugged herself as she watched the light show outside. She felt just as alone and small as she did the day Alderaan was destroyed. She loudly inhaled in an attempt to push down the tears that now threatened to come. She did not cry when Alderaan blew up right in front of her eyes; she would not cry now.

Leia pushed herself out of the navigator's seat and headed toward the lounge.

"Hey!" someone yelled joyously, "There's our Jedi princess!"

The revelers held up their glasses in honor of the girl. Despite the knots it caused in her stomach to hear herself being called that, Leia smiled and saluted them. "So do you think I have enough courage to join the Rogue Squadron?" she joked.

"Enough for all of us," Faren laughed.

"Join us for a drink?" Wedge held out a bottle of ale.

"Thank you," she bowed her head slightly, "but I think I'll pass. It's been a long day."

"Suit yourself," Wedge smiled at her, "But if you change your mind…"

"I know where to find you," Leia returned his warm smile and hastily retreated out of the lounge.

The princess continued on around the Power and Circuitry Piping and found herself in the storage/repair bay.

"Stupid, no good ship!" she cursed as she looked around.

Nothing on this ship made sense. Everything seemed backward or out of place. What Leia really wanted was a place to curl up and fall asleep. Not that she thought she'd be able to sleep. Even if she managed to find her way to the crews' quarters, she'd have to double back and pass the reveling rebels in the lounge. And even if she did find the crews' quarters, she wasn't sure which one was for her. She wasn't even certain there was one for her.

So maybe the storage/repair bay wasn't such a bad place to be. So what if it was cold? There wasn't anyone else around. The girl sighed heavily and slammed her fist against one of the storage lockers. When that didn't help much, she hit the locker several more times and several more times after that. When she tired of beating up the locker, Leia leaned against the one next to it and slid to the floor.

Leia filled her lungs with as much air as she could fit in them and opened her mouth. But before she let any sound escape, her hands flew to her mouth, and she pressed them against her face as hard as she could. She expelled the air, careful not to expel any sound. Leia closed her eyes and repeated the process a couple more times, but even this action brought her no relief.

The princess rested her elbows on her knees and buried her head in her hands. She swore to herself she wasn't going to cry. She had showed way too much weakness over the passed couple of days. She wouldn't show anymore. Leia slowly raised her head. No one was around, so would it really hurt to let a few tears loose?

It would hurt her pride, and right now, that seemed to be the only thing she had left in the universe. Leia couldn't read Chewbacca very well, but if someone had forced her to abandon her best friend and then put that friend through what Han went through, she'd hate that person to her core. Luke's feelings toward her were more transparent. He wasn't going to get over this one very fast. Leia's eyes rolled unconsciously. She wasn't even exactly certain why Luke was so angry with her. After all, everyone managed to get out alive. If Han had done the same thing, Luke would have been all starry-eyed.

_Han._ Leia didn't even know what to think when it came to him. First this arrogant, selfish man does the most unselfish thing by coming to rescue her even after he was ordered not to. And all the trouble he went through…Leia pressed her palms against her closed eyes as she tried to squelch the image of Han lying injured in front of her. Why did he do all that for her? He barely knew her, and he had made it clear that he found her snobby and annoying and loud, even though he was the one who started most of the fights between them. It wasn't like either of them went out of their way to be nice. But he had been nice to her at times during this ordeal. It was fair to say that they got along quite well, considering the circumstances.

"Oh!" Leia dropped her head back against the metal locker and let her legs splayed before her. Han thought of her as a child. That seemed to bother her the most, though she wasn't quite sure why. Maybe she felt as if he was dismissing all that she had accomplished. She was a Senator! She was a leader of the Rebel Alliance! How dare he insinuate that she was just a mere child!

But Han had been present when she had lost control. He was there that first night in the speeder when she had a nightmare. He had comforted her without any leering or vulgar behavior. He wiped away her tears when they were facing death, and he managed to get personal information out of her with a small gesture or look. And, in her opinion, all these behaviors were childish. Still, she didn't like that _Han_ considered her a child.

She never remembered being this out of control before. So maybe she had never seen her home world destroyed and was entitled to a few outbursts. But as her father would tell her, people look to her for strength. Emotional outbursts in public are not appropriate for Organas. How she wished he was here with her! Well, maybe not at this moment. He wouldn't be very proud of her. Leia pulled her knees together and pulled her spine straight, a posture more fitting for a princess.

And then Leia let her body collapse into a more comfortable position. No one was around, so for whom was she fronting? She glanced at the locker to her right. It was open just a crack. Leia stared at the crack. The proper thing to do would be to close the locker. She reached out with her pinky finger and tapped the locker door. It clanked as it hit the latch, but then the door swung open again.

The girl's dark eyes shifted to the right and then to the left, and she chewed the inside of her lip. In her previous life, which wasn't that long ago, she'd do the honest thing, put more effort into closing the locker, and leave it be. But now…what would she do? Had her honesty and integrity changed since she joined the rebellion and had taken part in illegal activities?

Leia slowly ran her finger along the cold, metal ledge of the locker door and gave it a harder push than before. The door clanked shut.

"Find anything you like?"

Leia jumped with a start. She looked up at the owner of the voice, "I…I was just closing it. It was open." She shook her head, "I didn't…I didn't even look inside."

"That's okay," Han sat down in front of her, leaning back on his hands. "I don't got much to hide."

Leia pulled her body into a more regal sitting position, "How are you feeling?"

"As good as new, now that I found you," he winked at her, and Leia found herself blushing.

"I don't think you should be up and about," she looked away. "The drug the Imperials use…You need to rest."

"Aw, I've had plenty of rest," Han answered. He tilted his head and peered into her face, "Whadda bout you?"

"Me?" she lifted her large brown eyes to his, and Han's breath unexpectedly caught in his throat. Fortunately, the girl didn't seem to notice. She pasted a diplomatic smile on her face, "I'm perfectly fine."

Han slowly nodded his head up and down. Clearly he didn't believe her, "so… whadda ya' doing here all by yourself?"

Leia pressed her lips together and shrugged as her eyes fell to the floor, "Guess I got lost."

"Guess you did," Han acknowledged. He smiled at her, a twinkle gleaming in his eye, "Sure you didn't peek into that locker?"

The princess' eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed, "Captain Solo, are you calling me a liar?"

Han held one hand up, "No, I'd never do that." He shrugged and puffed his cheeks out while his eyes shifted around, "I just thought that if you did, you might like what you found in there."

"But I didn't!" Leia countered a little louder than she intended.

"I thought we were in agreement about that fact," Han said, delighting in the fire on her cheeks. "I was just saying that if you did, you might like what you found in there."

Leia's brow peeked with curiosity, "What's in there?"

Han stretched his body and then leaned back on his arms again. The girl crossed her arms over her chest, and a lop-sided smile spread across the man's lips, "Why don't you open it and find out?"

The princess stared at him for a few seconds, not sure what to make of this man.

"Go on," Han urged her. "Whaddya waiting for?"

Leia turned toward the locker and pulled on the latch. The locker door popped open, and she jumped. Han chuckled, but her curiosity outweighed her irritation, and she yanked the locker all the way open. Han felt a tickle in his stomach as the girl's large eyes grew even larger when she caught sight of what was in there. She turned those eyes upon him.

"So," Han's brow rose, "What's in there?"

Leia tilted her head, "I thought you knew?"

"Maybe I forgot," he continued his ruse. "So are you gonna show me?"

With the uppermost care, Leia lifted a bottle filled with amber liquid. "Alderaanian oplume wine," she whispered.

Han took the bottle from her hands and twisted around to get a look at the label, "So it seems."

Leia eyed her companion suspiciously, "What are you—" But then she stopped and adverted her eyes.

Han lowered the bottle and looked at the girl. "What is a guy like me doin' with something as fine and as expensive as Alderaanian oplume wine?" he accused.

"I didn't mean—" Leia started.

"Yeah ya' did," Han huffed.

"I didn't mean to insult you," Leia quietly apologized.

"You didn't," Han lied. "If you bother to get to know me better," he leaned in provocatively, "you'll find that I'm a guy who appreciates the finer things in life."

Leia slightly pulled back, and Han countered her action. "Whaddya say about opening this bottle and having a drink?"

The princess' eyes brightened and she smiled. But the smile abruptly faded, "What about Chewie and Luke and the rest of the Rogue Squadron?"

"They retired awhile ago. In fact, you and me are the only ones still awake."

Leia quickly pulled herself to her feet, "Maybe I should go to sleep as well." Han stood up at a slower rate than she, and Leia winced when she realized he was still experiencing pain, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Han masked his discomfort with a lop-sided grin. "Nothin' wrong a good drink won't cure." He raised the bottle, "Of course, this stuff is too good to drink alone." He raised an eyebrow, "Don't you want to help me get better?"

Leia's fists found her hips, "I don't think drinking is going to make you better."

"But it'll make me _feel_ better," Han waggled his eyebrows, and Leia rolled her eyes. "You want me to feel better, right?"

Leia jutted out her right hip, "I'm not so sure of that, Captain Solo."

To her surprise, Han just laughed. He reached out a hand to her, "Come on. I know you're dying to have a taste of this wine, and it's too good to drink straight out of the bottle. Not that princesses ever drink straight out of the bottle."

Leia took his hand. "How many princesses _have_ you known?" She asked, not certain she liked the tone of his last sentence.

Han looked down at her and winked, "You're my first."

Leia blushed, "Then if I were you, I wouldn't go around making assumptions about princesses."

"As long as you don't go around making assumptions about smugglers," Han challenged.

"Fair enough," Leia conceded as she allowed Han to lead her back through the lounge and into the galley.

Han handed Leia the bottle of wine and then retrieved two glasses. He held them up to the artificial light and watched Leia's eyes. She took one from his hand, "Is that Nubian crystal?"

"Only the best," Han smiled as he took the glass back. He dug around in the drawer and pulled out a corkscrew.

Leia smiled, grabbing the corkscrew from his hand, "What are we waiting for?"

"Nuh-uh," Han waggled a finger at her before he took the bottle from her, "Can't trust you with this."

"And why not?" Leia asked.

"Obviously, you aren't used to the finer things in life," Han took off.

"Of course I am," Leia argued as she followed close on his heels.

Han abruptly stopped and faced her. He held the bottle and glasses away from his chest as she crashed into him. Her eyes narrowed on him, "You did that on purpose."

"Now why would I do that?" Han asked, but he didn't wait for her to answer. He turned around and continued on his way, "If you were used to the finer things in life, then you'd know that you don't drink a bottle of wine this good just anywhere." Han stopped again, but this time Leia was ready, "But then maybe you're just too _young_ to understand such things."

"Oh!" she stamped her foot, "I am not too young for anything!"

Han leaned close to her, "_Anything_?"

Leia's mouth opened and closed a few times, and Han wore a huge smile as he whirled around and continued toward his destination. He loved it when he flustered her. He palmed the controls to the door of the cockpit and headed straight for his pilot's chair. As he waited for her to catch up, Han uncorked the wine and poured himself a glass. He swirled the liquid around, admiring the way the amber wine captured the light of the stars zooming by. Han then stole a glance over his shoulder to see where the princess was.

When she wasn't standing in the doorway like he expected, Han found himself profoundly disappointed, and this emotion _flustered_ him. He rolled his eyes, annoyed with himself. Why was he letting this girl get to him? He put the glass of wine down without taking even a taste. What was he doing? Was he trying to seduce this girl? She wasn't the type he usually seduced. So what _was_ he doing?

An image of the frightened girl spooked by some unnamed nightmare flashed before him. Han's heart sped up as he remembered that first night they spent in the speeder. She had trusted him enough to let him comfort her. He wanted nothing more than to keep her safe. Not that he did a very good job of doing that. Han ran a hand through his hair. He almost lost her when they scaled the cliff. His eyes instinctively closed, and a tingling sensation ran down his spine and settled in his stomach as he recalled what it felt like to have her cling to him as tight as she possibly could. He could relive that moment a hundred times. And then there was that awkward kiss they shared while they waited for death by the hand of the Doni. He wasn't even sure it was fair to call it a kiss, but it was nothing like he'd ever experienced before. He sighed. There was something about her…something that made him want to bend over backwards to keep her from harm's way. When did her safety ever become his responsibility?

Han picked up the glass of wine. Why was he torturing himself like that? It was best to drop this girl back at the rebel base and high-tail it out of there before he no longer could. He raised the glass to his lips.

"I thought you said that this wine was too good to drink alone?"


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18:

"I thought you said that Alderaanian oplume wine is too good to drink alone?"

Han retracted the glass from his lips without taking a taste and swiveled around in his chair. Princess Leia stood in the doorway, one hand firmly planted on the frame. Although the dress the Doni had given her had taken a beating from all the trials and tribulations they went through, she still looked as beautiful as she did when she lied asleep in that horrid glass coffin. The light of the stars played on her face and her exposed cleavage, and her skin seemed to glow. Han put the glass down on the console, stood up, and then sat back down again, trying to regain his composure. Leia's lips parted and she emitted an uncharacteristic chuckle, but Han liked the sound and didn't mind that she was laughing at his expense.

"Did you get lost again?" Han smiled smugly at the girl.

"Something like that," she returned his smug smile, but her eyes reflected her uncertainty.

That didn't go unnoticed by Han. He had gotten used to her company and found himself wanting to spend more time with her. If he didn't want to scare her off, he'd have to watch himself closely. He waved a hand, inviting her to take the co-pilot's seat. Leia hesitated for the slightest second, grabbed the front of her dress so she wouldn't trip, and regally walked over to Chewie's chair. Han poured the princess a glass of the prized wine as she took a seat. He handed it to her with a smile.

"So what shall we toast to?" There was a giddy lilt to her voice that sounded like music to Han. He had to laugh; he'd never thought he'd think of her voice as music. She mistook his laughter, "What? Can't think of anything to toast to?"

"I can think of plenty," He drawled.

Leia's right eyebrow arched, "Well?"

Han glanced out of the canopy as he thought about it. In a million standard years he'd never thought he'd be seated across from a princess, drinking one of the most expensive and now the rarest of wines in the universe, after cheating death a few more times. Hell, he figured he would've been dead long ago at the hand of some lowly bounty hunter sent by Jabba. How did he end up here? Han looked back at Leia. Who cared how he ended up here? He was just happy to be here. He raised his glass to her, "To old friends."

"Old friends? Not new ones?"

"Nah," he smiled at her confusion. "New friends become old friends so old friends covers it all," He shrugged. It was kind of lame, but what could he say now?

Leia didn't laugh or make a smart remark. She just returned his smile and touched her glass to his, "To old friends." She took a sip, and Han did the same. Then the princess inhaled and stared into her glass, "So…does that mean you're going to join up with the Alliance?"

Han sputtered, "No! I never said that!"

"Oh," Leia uttered and took another sip.

Han watched her, anticipating the pleasure she'd find in the wine. But she only looked disappointed. He took another sip himself. He didn't like her disappointment, and he knew she wasn't disappointed with the wine. He rolled his eyes, "I might stick around for a while, if no one minds."

Leia's eyes flew to his. Her demure was just as calm and serene as it was when she was confronted with the torture droid, but Han could see the smile in her large brown eyes, "I'm sure no one would mind."

He took another sip of his wine to hide the pleasure she incited within him. Then Han cleared his throat, "Whaddya think about the wine?"

The princess cupped the glass with both of her hands, "I've never tasted anything like it."

"You never had any oplume wine before?" Han's mouth dropped open. Leia shook her head "no" and took another sip, this time closing her eyes. "But you're Alderaanian _and_ royal. How is that possible?"

The girl's eyes slowly opened and went far away for a moment, and Han regretted asking the question. How could he be so insensitive? But then Leia returned her attention to him and emitted a short, self-effacing laugh, "I guess I was too young."

Han joined in her laughter, "So you never snuck a taste?"

Still smiling, Leia shook her head and took another sip, "This is heaven." She closed her eyes and emptied her glass.

"It sure is," Han agreed as he poured them both another glass.

Leia leaned back and put her feet underneath her, "Mmm…this is nice. I haven't done this in a long time." And she drained her glass.

Han smirked, "Spend a lot of time with one of the most gorgeous men in the galaxy?"

Leia rolled her eyes, "More like the most arrogant man."

"I can live with that," he winked and poured them another glass each. He watched her sip the sweet wine, "So what haven't you done in a long time?"

She put one foot on the console and pushed against it so her seat faced Han's. Her eyes narrowed on him, "I'm not sure I should tell the most arrogant man in the galaxy."

She was obviously getting comfortable. Han's lips slipped into a lop-sided grin, "Why not? I promise I won't let my head get too big."

She laughed, "It already is." Then Leia looked down at her glass, "I haven't enjoyed myself this much in a long time." And the sadness returned to her eyes.

"You mean you didn't enjoy yourself when you were kidnapped, sentenced to death, and almost captured by the Imperials?"

Leia giggled into her glass, "Well, nothing can compare to that much fun."

As their amusment faded, Han studied her for a moment. "It's been a while since I've enjoyed myself, too," he admitted, and he truly meant it. He looked away and took another sip of his wine. Maybe he was enjoying himself too much.

The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence as they watched the light show beyond the canopy. Han stole glances at his companion and was pleased with himself. Leia's lips were stretched in a serene smile, and she looked the most relaxed he'd ever seen her. And _he_ was the one responsible for her state of mind at the moment. He had been responsible for her state of mind many times during the short span they've known each other, but how she was now felt even better than making her angry. He rarely ever seen her so quiet and still; she always seemed to be running around barking orders out or yelling at him. He liked her like this, wanted to see her more like this…

Han abruptly put his glass down on the console and stood up, startling Leia, "What's wrong?"

"Wait here!" Han ordered.

"Where are you going?" Leia sat up, back straight as a board.

"Nowhere," Han shook his head, "Just don't move."

Leia tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

Han rolled his eyes, "Will you just stay here?" He grabbed the bottle of wine and poured the amber liquid to the lip of the glass she held in her hands.

Leia stared him down for several long seconds, "Fine. But you better come back or I'll—"

"I'm comin' back, Your Worship," Han's patience was wearing thin.

"Then I'll be here, Captain Solo!" Leia snapped back and took a large gulp from her glass.

Han disappeared through the cockpit door. That didn't go as well as he planned. Hopefully, her mood would change by the time he returned. Not that he had a lot of faith that it would. Nevertheless, he decided to go ahead with his impromptu plan. Alderaanian oplume wine had a way of swiftly changing one's mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leia's eyes flew open and her glass shattered against the floor of the_ Millennium Falcon's_ cockpit floor. She was still seated in Chewie's chair, and the Alderaanian oplume wine bottle, almost empty, still sat on the console. She took several calming breaths as she tried to push the images of yet another nightmare from her head. She swiped the hair out of her face. This one was new. Vader was in it, but so was Han, and something made it far worse than any other dream she had. It was something she couldn't put her finger one. The details were hazy, but it left her with a queasy feeling. Maybe it was the wine.

The princess glanced at the pieces of glass, Nubian crystal, scattered on the floor and grimaced, "Han's going to kill me."

Where was he? Leia wasn't certain how long he'd been gone or how long she'd been asleep. She looked around before reaching down and picking up the larger shards. She carefully placed them on the console, and her irritation at Han's absence rapidly grew. It was just like him to get her drunk, get her to open up and trust him, and then take off. Leia closed her eyes. Why did she let her guard down like that? Maybe it was time to find a place to sleep.

Leia pushed herself out of the co-pilot's seat, teetered around for a moment, and with careful unsteady steps, she avoided the tiny shards of glass on the floor and headed toward the exit of the cockpit. She palmed the door and smashed against the chest of Han Solo.

"I thought you said you'd stay here," Han's tone was tainted with disappointment and anger.

Leia swooned and blinked her eyes as she recovered from the impact. Definitely way too much wine for her. She jabbed a finger into his chest, "I _thought_ you said you were coming back."

"I did come back, Your Worship, didn't I?" Han argued.

The princess' mouth formed a tiny "o", and she looked back to the seat she had just exited. Her mouth quickly snapped shut, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Han pushed passed her when he caught sight of the shattered glass, "What happened?"

Leia's eyes widened as an image of Han and Darth Vader flashed through her mind like an electric current. Han turned back to her when she didn't answer. The girl grabbed the doorframe with both hands and leaned heavily upon it, "It slipped out of my hands." Her face scrunched up as she waited for Han to explode.

Han's hands went to his hips and his brow furrowed, "Are you okay?"

"Of course," she said, and then there was the diplomatic smile Han hated. "Why wouldn't I be?"

His jaw clenched shut, and he let the subject of her well-being go. He was tired of her lying about it anyway. He looked down at her bare feet and then glanced at her hands, "You didn't cut yourself, did you?"

Leia just shook her head "no". Han nodded. "So," he drawled, "Where were you headed?"

"To find somewhere to sleep," she answered, now irked that he hadn't offered her a bunk in the first place. It wasn't like any of the Rogue Squadron offered up their bunk either, not even Luke. But Luke was mad at her, wasn't he? She wasn't so certain now. Leia shook her head to clear it.

The man's eyebrows rose, and then he settled into a wicked smile, "I've got something better."

Leia rolled her eyes but then pulled them shut against the dizziness that almost overwhelmed her, "I highly doubt that."

"Fine," he sauntered over to the pilot's seat and reached for the bottle of wine with all intentions of refilling his glass. "If you don't want to know…" He leaned back in the chair as he emptied the contents of the bottle into his glass. Then he sipped the sweet wine and counted in his head, one…two…three—

"Okay," Leia huffed. "What is it, and it better _not_ be a night spent with you!"

"I thought you enjoyed my company," Han's voice dropped and he leered at her.

"Not that much, Flyboy." Leia narrowed her eyes on him as best she could, and Han returned his attention to his glass of wine. She pressed her lips together and frowned, hoping she wouldn't regret pursuing the issue, "So it's not a night spent with you?"

"Nah," Han slowly ran his hand along the edge of the console, "It's not _that_ good."

"Every time I think you've reached your maximum capacity of arrogance," Leia quipped, "You manage to top yourself."

Han looked up to her and gave her the smuggest smile he could muster up, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Leia sighed, "You would." Now her patience was waning, "You still haven't told me."

"Told you what?"

"Oh!" she stamped her foot and turned to leave despite the fact she had no idea where she was going to go.

"Wait!" Han jumped out of his seat and went after her.

"I'm tired of your games, Captain Solo!" Leia continued on her way. Han caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She whirled around, "If you please let me go—"

"Where you gonna go?" Han released his hold on her and shoved his hands in his back pockets.

Leia glanced in the direction of the lounge and then back at Han, "Somewhere you're not!"

"Aw, come on, Leia," The tone of his voice caused Leia to freeze where she was. Was he actually pleading with her? She looked up at him expectantly. His eyes flew to the ceiling as he inhaled. Only after that was he able to make eye contact with her. The corner of his lips curved up, "Will you just come with me?"

The princess bit her lip, physically trying to hold in a stinging retort. There was something in his eyes, a look…In the nightmare that had woken her moments ago, he looked at her with that same intensity…Leia took a step back as an image of Darth Vader burned her mind.

"What?" Han couldn't mask his hurt. "Do I repulse you that much? Agh! Just forget it!" He turned around and stomped back toward the cockpit.

"No!" she called after him. A fear crept up her spine. What if he just kept walking away from her? "Han, please don't go!"

Now it was Han's turn to be frozen in place by her tone. He stopped, but his head was tipped down, and he remained facing away from her.

Leia didn't know what to say next, but she knew she had to say something. She took a single wary step toward him, "Didn't you want to show me something?"

"I did."

"Do you still want to show me?" She sounded like a child to him. He closed his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't… "Han," she whispered, "I'd really like to see what you wanted to show me."

That did it. Han slowly inhaled as he tried to contain his elation. He leisurely turned to face her, he but chose to say nothing. The girl held out her hand, "Please."

Han gazed at the tiny hand reaching out to him, the same hand he clutched more times than he could remember over the last couple of days. But this time she wasn't reaching for him out of fear or necessity. She was reaching out to him because she _wanted_ to. And he wasn't going to pass up that opportunity.

Solo took her hand and whisked her down the hallway, pass the entry ramp, and into an area littered with partitions. Leia stumbled and tripped over her own feet a few times as she tried to keep up with Han's hurried pace. With the determination of a man at least a decade younger than him, he took no notice of the girl's mishaps.

"Are we there yet?" she wined after she tripped over her dress for the umpteenth time.

"I thought diplomats had a limitless amount of patience," he turned behind another partition.

"Well, you thought wrong," Leia tugged on Han's arm. "Can we go a little slower? I'm not exactly in my right mind right now."

"When are you ever?"

Leia bent her knees and pulled harder on Han's arm. But before she could snap at him, Han whirled around and faced her, "Close your eyes."

"Captain Solo," Leia teetered for a moment, "Captain Solo, I'd be a fool if I ever closed my eyes around _you_."

Han shrugged, "In most cases I'd agree with you." He smiled mischievously, "But you'll wanna close your eyes in this case."

Leia swiped at her hair, catching her fingers in the tangled curls. Han rolled his eyes and helped her out of her small dilemma. He then grabbed both of her hands and put them over her eyes. "Who am I kidding?" Han spun her around and put one hand over her eyes and the other around her waist to guide her, "You're a politician. Can't expect me to blindly trust ya'."

"I'm not sure I should be _blindly_ trusting you," she argued but made no attempt to disengage herself from his hold.

Han bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle a smile. She was going to be so surprised. He led her with the utmost care around another partition, "You ready?"

"I'm ready!"

Han slid his hand out of her sight, but his arm around her waist...well, he was so swept up in her.. it stayed in place. Leia's large brown eyes widened and her mouth formed the slightest circle. "I can't believe it," she whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19:

Han felt Leia's chest slowly rise as she took in the sight before her, "I…I can't believe it."

Han released his hold on the girl and allowed her to examine his surprise closer. The princess' upper teeth grazed her bottom lip as she approached the large basin big enough for two average-size male humans brimming with a lush blanket of bubbles. She held her hand over the foam and smiled as the soapy suds stuck to her palm. The steam rising off the water clung to her face. Leia's other hand reached up and touched the crystal mobile that hung over the sudsy water, the prisms refracting the light from the dim lanterns lining the partition walls. Her gentle touch sent the light dancing around the makeshift room, and her eyes widened in awe.

Leia turned her attention to the man leaning against the partition with his arms crossed over his chest and his left leg crossed over his right. She tilted her head, "It's beautiful. What…"

"I thought you might like to take a bubble bath," Han raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. "A _real_ relaxing, bubble bath. Not like that one with the Doni."

The princess's nose wrinkled at that memory. She looked back down at the inviting bubbles and then back at Han, "Captain Solo," she pulled her shoulders back and lifted her chin, "If you think just because you have liquored me up—"

"Liquored you up?" Han's smile faded.

"Yes," her hands flew to her hips. "Liquored me up! And just because I said I was enjoying your company does _not_ mean I am going to climb into either your bathtub or your bed with you!"

"What!" Han's brow knitted together, "Where'd you…." He rolled his eyes, "Now who has the inflated ego!"

"Obviously you!" she leaned forward.

"Look!" Han angrily snapped, "I was just trying to be nice! I thought you might like a nice hot relaxing bath after all you went through!" He pulled himself to his full height. What was he thinking? He had to be crazy. Why was he jumping over hoops to please her? Han walked over to the bathtub and began to pull off of his shirt, "Well, if you excuse me, I'm not going to let this water go to waste!"

"Why are you being nice to me?" Leia tugged his shirt back into its place.

Han sighed in exasperation. "I don't know!" he yelled at her, and she flinched. Han turned away from her, "I just thought…aw, I don't know! Why can't you just accept I'm being nice to you?"

Leia was rendered speechless. Was this the same Han Solo who did anything and everything possible to upset her? Perhaps so, but it was also the same Han Solo who had rescued her, sort of, and cared for her over the pass couple of days. She tugged on the edge of his vest until he faced her. Han's hands clutched his belt and he refused to look at her. She jerked on his vest until his eyes fell on hers. And there was that look again…Leia ran her hands up the edge of his vest as she blinked back the jumble of emotions he invoked in her. Fear, loss, regret, delight, esteem, elation, fear… The girl's hands let go of Han's vest, and they slowly slid under it around his chest. She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against his body and tightened her hold on him.

Han was taken aback. He definitely wasn't expecting that. He held his hands out to the side for a moment, and then when he could no longer resist, he wrapped his around her small frame. Han's chest rose and fell as his anger and frustration melted away. And then there it was again, that unexplainable desire, the desire to keep her safe. One of his hands rubbed large ovals on her back while the other cradled her head. Han sighed. He wanted to protect her, he wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh, _and_ he wanted to do nice things for her. And nothing scared him more.

Han placed a kiss on top of Leia's head and pulled back, "The water's getting cold."

Was that disappointment in the girl's eyes? Leia looked down at the inviting water, "I suppose you're right."

Hands in his back pockets, Han began backing toward the door, "I'll…uh…be out here. I can launder your dress while you bathe if you want."

Leia nodded and looked down at the ground.

Han raised a hand out, "You can leave it by the door. There's Chewie-size towels right there." Leia followed his finger with her eyes and took note of a pile of towels folded in the corner of the room.

And then Han moved to leave, and Leia's heart began to pound against her rib cage. Whether if was fear of nightmares or how small and alone she felt when Luke snapped at her or just everything she had gone through in the short month that passed, she just didn't want to be alone.

"Han?"

"Don't worry," he smiled. "I'll be just outside so no one disturbs you."

But that wasn't comforting enough for Leia, "Don't go…"

Han's eyebrows rose and his mouth pulled up to the right, "You want me to stay?"

"I…" she looked down at the bubbling water. "There looks like there's room enough in here for two."

Han's eyebrows rose, but then he hid his surprise with a quirky smile as he pulled on his chin, "Yep, definitely room for two in there." Then he leered at her, "Whaddya have in mind?"

Leia sighed, "Not what you have on your mind." She shook her head and then put a foot into the water.

"Whaddya doing?" Han moved to her.

"I'm taking a bath," she smiled at him and jumped into the sudsy tub completely dressed.

"I think you've had too much to drink," Han laughed.

"I don't think I've had enough," she countered obstinately.

"Oh, you definitely have had enough," Han placed his hands on the edge of the large basin and leaned over her.

"Who are you? My father?" she narrowed his eyes on him.

"Nah, I'm _definitely_ not your father," he looked her deep in the eyes.

Mesmerized by those hazel eyes, Leia had to force herself to look away. A sweet smile played upon the girl's lips, and she tilted her head to the side, "You know? You are a rather good looking man."

"I knew you'd come to your senses."

Leia nodded, "Yes, good looking enough. But you could use a few improvements."

"What?" Han was indignant.

"Yes," Leia pulled herself up on her knees. "I think I can help you out."

Now Han was completely confused, "Help me out?"

Leia nodded, "Come closer." Han leaned closer to her, "Closer!" And he did as he was told.

Leia played at examining his features, scooped up more than a handful of suds, and plopped them on top of Han's head. Her serious expression mocked his shock, "Mmm…that's much better."

"It is, is it?" Han blinked away the bubbles blurring his vision. "Well," he drawled, "you could use a little improving yourself?"

"What did you have in mind?" Leia coyly smiled up at him.

Han plunged his hands into the water, collecting a more abundant load of suds than Leia did, but just as he was going to extract them from the tub, Leia grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into the tub with her. Han fell in head first. He rolled over, and only his legs were dry as they hung outside of the tub. But Leia was quick, and she ripped off his boots before she shoved him the rest of the way into the water.

Then the princess fell into a fit of laughter as Han worked at clearing the soapy water from his face, "You find this funny?"

This caused Leia to laugh even harder. She nodded, held her stomach, and calmed herself down, "Yes, as a matter of fact I do." And then she laughed even harder than before.

The girl's amusement was contagious, and Han found himself laughing along with her. As he recovered some control of himself, he rested his arms on the lip of the basin, "You know what's really funny?"

"What?" Leia asked in between giggles.

"This!" Han grabbed her tiny feet and pulled her under the water.

Leia re-emerged, mouth opening and closing like a fish as she tried to push her hair out of her eyes, "I can't believe you just did that!"

"No?" Han smiled wickedly, "Then maybe you'll believe this!" And he dunked her again.

Leia pulled herself up, water sputtering from her mouth. She pushed her hair from her face. "How dare you!"

"How dare I?" Han raised an eyebrow. "Like this."

He reached under the water for Leia's feet once again, but this time she's ready. She pounced on him, knocking Han back against the edge of the tub. He caught her hands and began struggling with her. But she was stronger than he anticipated, and she managed to dunk him under the bubbles.

Han emerged to find her leaning back against the other side of the tub and loudly laughing, "Oh, you're going to get it."

Leia squealed as Han, wearing a mischievous smile, approached her with wiggling fingers. She slipped under his hands, but Han's attack was relentless. She screeched and yelped in between giggles as Han continued his assault.

"What are you guys doing?"

Han and Leia froze and looked up at the intruder. Leia released her hold on Han as Han released his hold on her.

"Luke?" Han and Leia moved to either side of the tub.

"I thought…" Luke shook his head and then looked at Leia. "I heard you screaming. I thought you were hurt."

"As you can see, I'm perfectly fine," Leia's chin rose. Behind her Han made gestures to indicate otherwise. Sensing movement, Leia snapped up Han's hand without looking back. "Will you knock that off?" she glanced back at him over her shoulder.

"Yes, Your Worshipfulness."

"Oh!" Leia whipped around and landed square on Han's chest, plunging him under the sudsy water once again. Han wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down with him, and the pair rolled around as they tried to best the other.

"Will you two knock it off!" Luke yelled as he held his hands up against the splashes. Han and Leia disengaged from each other and turned their guilty faces up to Luke. He sighed, "What has gotten into you?"

"Alderaanian oplume wine," Leia stated with a straight face. Han burst out laughing, and Leia was quick to join in. They looked at each other and laughed even harder.

"I can't believe you guys!" Luke reprimanded, "It's a wonder you haven't woken up the whole ship."

"Hey, it's _my_ ship, and I can wake up whoever I want!" Han reasoned, and the guilty pair fell into another fit of hysteria.

But their amusement was loss on their young friend, "Hey!"

Both Leia and Han stopped laughing and looked up at a very cross Luke. The silence between them was broken by a hiccup emitted from Leia.

"Now see whatcha did?" Han's brow furrowed as he chastised Luke, "You scared hiccups into her!"

Leia hiccupped again and the two resumed their snickering and giggling.

"Are you drunk?" Luke sternly asked Leia, but her eyes were closed and she didn't respond. He turned to Han, "Did you get her drunk?"

"Of course not!"

"You did," Leia said between giggles and hiccups, "You liquored me up!"

"No," Han grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes, "You got that wrong. _You_ liquored me up."

The princess blinked a couple of times, trying to recall exactly who started this. She bit her lip, "I did (hiccup)?"

"That's right," Han nodded and then looked at Luke, "She's a bad, bad influence on me."

"You're both a bad influence on each other," Luke scoffed. Then he reached his hand out, "Come on. You need to go to bed."

Leia crossed her arms and hiccupped, sending Han into hysterics again. "I," she looked at Han, "don't have (hiccup) a place to sleep (hiccup)." She bopped Han up the side of his head.

"Hey, Your Worship!"

"Well," Luke moved closer to the basin with his hand still extended to the girl. "Maybe we should find you a place."

"I've got that covered," Han rose and grabbed Leia underneath her arms. He lifted her out of the tub and climbed out himself.

"I _told_ you (hiccup)," she jabbed him with a finger. "I am not going to (hiccup) share your bed."

"Like you wouldn't share my bath?" Han leered at her.

Luke held his breath, waiting for the fireworks to explode. Instead, Leia burst out laughing, igniting Han's merriment once again. Luke's patience waned. He stomped over to the pile of towels and picked two up. He then shoved one into Han's hands and then opened up the other and started to wrap Leia in it.

"I can take care of myself (hiccup)!" she snapped as she ripped the towel from Luke's hands. Unfortunately, the force of her actions combined with her inebriation knocked her off of her feet and flat on the floor.

"That's obvious!" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Kid," Han stumbled a bit as he moved to help the princess to her feet, "lay off her, will ya'?"

Leia shook off Han's help, "Why (hiccup) are you so angry with me, (hiccup) Luke?"

Han managed to pull Leia to her feet when she wasn't paying attention, "He's just mad cos you stole his light saber."

Luke's mouth dropped open and then clamped shut, "I am not!"

Hiccup!

Han held Leia up with one arm and waggled a finger at the aspiring Jedi, "Me thinks thou protests too much!" He and Leia burst out laughing again.

Luke turned on his heel with all intentions of evacuating the makeshift room but at the last moment changed his mind, "I was worried about her!" He yelled, sobering his friends. "I felt…" His angry blue eyes pierced Han's, "Something bad could've happened to her."

"I (hiccup) can take care of (hiccup) _myself!_"

Han pulled Leia out of the way and leaned in toward Luke. His voice was low and menacing, "I know! I _saw_ some bad things happen to her!"

Han and Luke stared each other down as Leia wiggled her way out of Han's grasp. She bent down, retrieved the large towel, and wrapped it around her. Then the princess stood in between her two friends, "You two are unbelievable! (hiccup hiccup) _I'm_ the one who got us out of the detention block on the Death Star (hiccup) because you two bumbling idiots didn't think of a way out! Hiccup! I don't need _either_ of you interfering in my life!"

Han and Luke looked down at the sodden girl. Han's hands went to his hips and his eyes narrowed on his target, "You don't, do you?"

"No! Hiccup!"

"No?"

Luke put a hand on his angry friend, "Han…"

"If I recall right," Han thrust a finger at Leia's chest, "this whole get together was in honor of _you_!"

"No one (hiccup)—"

A loud roar interrupted the heated dispute in which the three friends were engrossed, and Luke's, Han's, and Leia's eyes widened to the size of Deanian saucers as a very angry Wookie charged into the room.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20:

"Sorry, Pal," Han grimaced. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

"Hiccup!"

Chewbacca's arms flailed around as he reprimanded his three friends. Han, being the only one who fully understood what the Wookie was ranting on about, folded his arms and rolled his eyes. This only infuriated Chewie, and his gestures increased in size and frequency. Both Luke and Leia took a few steps back and looked to Han for some answers.

"Yeah, well, we were just having a disagreement!" Han rebuked. It was Chewie's turn to roll his eyes. Han threw his hands up, "Okay, so it was a very _loud_ disagreement!"

But that didn't satisfy Chewie. Han blew air out of his mouth and turned away as Chewie let him have it, "We _were_ having a good time until," Han jerked his thumb at Luke, "Jedi boy interrupted us."

"Hey!"

"And (hiccup) not _that_ kind of a good time!" Leia pushed her wet, sudsy self between Han and Chewie to make her correction heard loud and clear.

"A better time than the rest of us trying to sleep!" someone hollered.

Luke, Han, and Leia exchanged guilty looks. Were they really that loud? Chewbacca folded his arms over his chest and focused his piercing blue eyes on Han. Han's eyes widened and retracted with irritation. He nudged Leia forward. "Come on," he sighed. "Let's find you some dry clothes and a place to sleep."

Leia lifted her chin and jerked out of his reach, "I (hiccup) can take care of myself."

"We know!" another voice yelled out from one of the bunks.

"Well, then take care of yourself quietly," Han leaned into her ear and nudged her forward again. "'Night, Luke. Chewie."

"Good night all. Hiccup!"

"Maybe I should go with you two," Luke followed them.

Han looked over his shoulder, "Haven't you caused enough trouble tonight, Kid?"

"Me?" Luke's nasally tone caused Han and Chewie to cringe.

Chewbacca steered the young man back to the cabin he was using. Then the Wookie followed the two inebriated humans to Han's cabin. Han pushed Leia through the doorway, but with Chewbacca looming behind them, her only response was a hiccup.

"Get her somethin' for those hiccups, will ya', Pal?" Han opened his drawer. "She's driving me crazy!"

"Everything (hiccup) about _you_ drives me crazy!" Leia retorted.

"Does it?" Han waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh! Hiccup!"

Chewbacca mumbled something and left the room.

"Good thinkin'," Han called after his best friend and then turned to the girl. He held out a pile of clothes, "Here. You can wear these."

"Hiccup!" Leia roughly grabbed the clothes from Han's hands and headed to the 'fresher.

"You're welcome, Your Most Highest Holiness!" Han scowled at the closed 'fresher door. He then turned to find some dry clothes for himself. He slowly changed his clothing, hoping that the irritating little princess would open that 'fresher door in the middle of his task. But she didn't. Han plopped down on the bed and waited for her. And waited…and waited…

Aw!" Han pushed himself to his feet and started toward the 'fresher door.

But the door slid open and Leia stepped out, "Hiccup."

"Can't you say anything else?" Han rested his hands on his hips and stared down at the girl.

Leia looked Han up and down, "Don't you own any clothes with variety?"

He smiled at her, "What? You don't like my selection?"

Leia held out her hands. The long sleeves of the shirt flapped around, "What selection? Hiccup! I look exactly like you!"

"Well," Han raised an eyebrow, "not exactly like me. I'm definitely much better looking." But she just stared at him with eyebrows drawn low. Han sighed, "At least I don't have to think about what to wear each day."

Leia rolled her eyes and muttered, "You're so weird."

"What?"

Chewbacca entered the room carrying two glasses of water and a bottle of pills, and Han forgot about Leia's comment. Chewie glanced at Han and then at Leia, and he howled with hysteria. Leia hiccupped and pulled up on Han's blood striped pants that kept slipping off of her tiny waist.

Chewie put the glasses of water down and addressed Leia. "Try rolling them," Han translated. Leia did as she was told and then Chewie helped her roll the sleeves. Then Leia bent down and rolled up the legs of the pants and tucked them into the borrowed socks. At least now she wouldn't trip.

Chewbacca handed both Han and Leia a glass of water and then administered the pills. Leia hiccupped, took the pill, and downed the glass of water. And then Han followed suit.

"So where am I supposed to sleep?" Leia jutted out a hip and folded her arms. Then she inhaled a few times. "Hey, I think my hiccups are gone."

"Finally!" Han sighed. He moved over to the bed, "Here." He pulled back the covers.

"I told you," Leia's eyes narrowed on him, "I am _not_ sharing a bed with you!"

"Are you certain?" Han sneered. "Cos I thought I heard you say earlier—"

Chewbacca roared and covered his ears. Han grunted, "Fine." Chewbacca shook his head and left the room. Han then turned the princess and deeply bowed, "Here, Your Most Irritating Highness. You're bed is ready."

With arms still folded over her chest, Leia marched over to the bed and climbed under the covers that Han held up for her. She began settling in, but she didn't lie down.

"What now?" Han rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a child," she whispered, sounding very much like a child. Her large brown eyes caught his and his impatience faded away. Gone was the anger. Instead, her eyes held an air of fear and vulnerability. He couldn't look away.

"Sure you're not," Han whispered back.

Leia reached up and gently pulled his face down until he was just centimeters away from her. She was quivering, and Han wondered if the room was too cold. He was certain he had an extra blanket….

Then the girl brushed her lips against his, and Han's brain froze. He leaned further into the kiss, holding her head in his hands. He sucked in his breath to breathe her in, and he felt her dissolve into the sensation. His mouth had a mind of its own, and it worked itself over her lips, down her neck…

Han pulled away and released his hold on her. She was intoxicated and not just by that kiss. She wasn't thinking in her right mind, and even though he was very into the way things were going, it wasn't the same as if she made that decision with a clear head. And he highly doubted that she would have initiated this encounter had she had a clear head. He gazed upon her, and Leia looked up at him with hurt and confused eyes. Han expelled a long, longing sigh and lightly smiled.

"Come on," he held the covers up higher so she could climb completely underneath them. "It's late. We both need some sleep."

Leia paused for a moment, not sure how she felt about what had just transpired. Did Han Solo who spent the last three weeks leering and hitting on her just turn her down? What was wrong with her? She laid her head on the pillow, closed her eyes, and felt the room spin. Leia's eyes flew open. Maybe it was best Han put a stop to what she started. She wasn't sure why she started it in the first place. Was she just trying to prove she was older than her age in years? Or was it something she really wanted? She didn't want to contemplate that issue too much. Han Solo scared her _and_ made her feel safe all at the same time, and she had no idea what to make of these two contradicting emotions.

Han waited for her to completely settle and then pulled the covers over her shoulder, "Pleasant dreams, Sweetheart."

"Good night, Captain Solo." The girl yawned, favored him with a short, rather sad smile, and then closed her eyes again. Han forced himself to look away. He deactivated the lights and headed for the door.

"Leave the door open!" Leia's called out in panic.

"Huh?"

"Leave the door open," she quietly repeated, a hint of shame in her voice. "Please."

"Sure," Han nodded, confused, but he did as she asked.

He turned to leave, but something made him turn back. Han paused at the door for a moment and just looked at the girl curled up in his bed. Despite all her protests, or maybe in spite of them, she looked more like a child to him than at any other time. How did she do that? One minute she was regal and dignified, her eyes reflecting wisdom well beyond her years. The next moment she was fierce, and her eyes held a burning anger that seemed to fuel her determination. And then there were times like this, where she was so small and young, her eyes so innocent and unsure. He wondered if anyone around her noticed this trichotomy in her. Probably not. Everyone she spent time with was too busy playing soldier. Even she played along, the rebel princess, always strong and in charge.

But Han had seen her differently over the last few days they spent together. She showed him a side of herself, willingly or unwillingly, that she didn't show anyone else as far as Han knew. Not even Luke. Han wasn't sure he liked the fact that she let her guard down around him. It just made things more difficult for him.

What was he going to do about her? Nothing tonight, he resolved and went to find a place to sleep. Han glanced into the other cabins but found not a single bunk empty.

"Can't believe I can't find a place to sleep on my _own_ ship!" he muttered. Then he found his way to Chewbacca's cabin. He activated the lights and walked over to the hammock in which Chewie chose to sleep. Han hated that hammock, but it was much better than the floor. He poked the snoring Wookie. Chewbacca just rolled onto his side.

"Hey, buddy," Han nudged his friend again. "Get up! You've had enough sleep."

But Chewbacca didn't respond to him. Han's eyes rolled up to the ceiling and then headed to the cockpit. How long was it until they reached the rebels' base?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han rested his left foot on the console and leaned back in his pilot's chair. His hazel eyes followed the flurried movements of the small figure dressed in fatigues. He had been sitting here for some time now just watching her comings and goings, and he wondered where she got her energy.

But then he already knew. The busier the girl was, the less time she had to deal with her demons. And she definitely had too many demons to deal with. Since their return several days ago, Leia had been running ragged around the base, attending to errands, giving orders, taking inventory, and organizing meetings for the generals and Alliance leaders that didn't lift a finger for her when she was kidnapped.

Well, that wasn't completely true. General Reeiken risked his position when he gave Han the information that helped him find the princess. He was an okay guy, in Han's opinion. Han quietly chuckled as he remembered the day they returned. General Reeiken was waiting at the bottom of the ramp like Han had expected. The general's eyes lit up when he saw Leia follow Han down the ramp. But then he got a good look at her new attire. Much to Leia's dismay, the general burst out laughing.

_I was afraid with the amount of time you two spent together that Captain Solo would rub off on you,_ General Reeiken said as he took the princess in his arms.

Leia had tightly hugged the older man but shot a dirty look over his shoulder at Han. He rolled his eyes. Han had laundered her dress, but she didn't want it. Maybe it reminded her of things she'd rather forget. But Han liked to think she just wanted to wear his clothes. So she disembarked from the _Falcon_ still wearing Han's shirt, pants, and socks. Leia had attracted a lot of stares, but she walked right through the hangar and to her quarters with her head held high, looking more regal than she did in the dress the Doni gave her.

So Han was left with the freshly laundered dress. He had carefully folded the dress and shoved it way back in the corner of his closet. He wasn't certain why he kept it. Maybe because of what it reminded him. Maybe he just wanted it because it was hers, however brief, and he wanted to have something to remember her by when he and Chewie went on their way. Han shook his head. This hard-as-nails princess was making him soft.

Han focused his attention the girl as she spoke to a small group of soldiers. Her eyes held the familiar determination Han had grown accustomed to as she gave out orders. And then there it was, the moment for which he had waited. The rebels the princess was addressing nodded and walked away, and the action continued around her, but no one was paying attention to her. He saw her diplomatic smile fade away and the sadness in her eyes return. She was a lonely island in a sea of frantic activity. The girl tucked some errant strands of hair behind her ear, and her gaze fell upon the _Falcon_. Han could swear he could see a longing in her large eyes. Maybe it was his wishful thinking, a wish he didn't know why he made but knew he shouldn't be making. But then that moment of vulnerability faded. Leia's diplomatic smile returned and she rushed away to perform some other duty.

Since their return Han had done exactly this, sitting in the cockpit of the _Falcon_ when he had nothing to do and watched her. It had been several days now. Maybe it was longer. He and Leia hadn't spoken since their return which was a little over a standard week ago, and he also hadn't seen the kid around. As far as he knew, Leia was avoiding Luke, too. Han didn't know for certain since he had been avoiding both of them. But the few times Luke and Leia passed each other in the hangar, neither even looked in the other's direction. As far as her interaction with the pilots of the Rogue Squadron, well, Han got great pleasure from the blush they incited when Leia crossed their paths.

Solo stood, stretched his arms to the ceiling, and shook his legs to regenerate circulation. It was obvious that it was time he and Chewie leave the rebels and take care of that pesky debt hanging over their heads. Han knew Chewbacca preferred to stay, but what had staying gotten them? Nothing but entanglements. The longer they stayed the more entangled those entanglements were going to get. Things had already gotten complicated. He had only known Luke for maybe a day before he and Chewie made the decision to help him out when Luke blew up the Death Star. And then he and Chewie once again rushed off to rescue a girl he'd only known for three weeks, three very _long_ weeks, but weeks nonetheless.

Han sighed and exited the cockpit. Maybe the ordeal on the Death Star bonded the three of them together. Maybe it was something like the life debt Chewie had to Han. That life debt caused Chewie nothing but grief. And those two kids had already caused Chewie and Han more grief than they needed. Attachments to living beings were nothing but trouble, especially for a smuggler, and even more trouble for those whom which a smuggler was attached. Sargoza with Leia came to mind. If Han wasn't involved…

Han rubbed his hand through his hair and headed toward the galley. If Han didn't go after Leia, no one would have. And she would now be a prisoner of the Empire, if not dead. Han shuddered at the memory of the paralysis drug he had the unfortunate pleasure of experiencing. It angered him to think that Leia endured such treatment days on end as a prisoner on the Death Star. It disgusted him even more to know that she had a taste of such torture at the young age of thirteen.

_I'm not a child!_

Solo opened up the pantry and peered in. He wasn't certain what to think about the young princess. She didn't act like a child, but in reality she was. That was a small fact Han kept forgetting. Han scratched the back of his head. Maybe he didn't want to remember that. Nevertheless, he felt a tinge of sadness as he thought about the lack of childhood she had. But why would he feel sorry for her? He himself didn't have much of a childhood. He turned out okay…well, he survived. Maybe he felt for her because she was so much closer to youth than he was now. Maybe he wanted to believe it wasn't too late for her, but wasn't it?

Han slammed the pantry door shut without finding anything to satisfy his hunger. Luke was the lucky one. Luke may have hated growing up on a moisture farm, but he was allowed to be a kid. Unfortunately, the fact the kid had a childhood of sorts made him vulnerable to idealism, and the inexperienced idealists were the first to get killed in a war. Han cursed that old wizard that pulled Luke into this galactic mess in the first place. If only Luke was allowed to live his life out on the farm…

Han walked down the ramp and looked around for Chewie. According to Luke, the Imperials killed his aunt and uncle when they were searching for the droids. Then Luke would have been dead, too. Luke was in a no win situation, in Han's opinion. Leia's future looked dim, too. The Empire stretched too far and was too powerful. Sure, the rebels managed to blow up the Death Star. But did that make much of a difference? The Emperor couldn't destroy planets on a whim, but he was just as powerful as before. And the little band of rebels was greatly outnumbered. What could he do? Stick around and make sure that Luke and Leia weren't killed? He had his own problems, mainly Jabba the Hutt.

Solo spotted Chewbacca and casually made his way over to his best friend. Chewie was busy rummaging through a large box.

"Whaddya looking for, Pal?"

The Wookie looked up and growled.

"Fishing?" Han leaned over and glanced into the box.

Chewbacca grabbed a couple of long rods and howled in pleasure. He rose to his full height and posed a question to Han.

"I dunno," he answered. "The _Falcon _needs alotta work still."

Chewie rolled his eyes, the tone of his voice insistent. Han sighed, "Sure. Why not? I've got nothin' better to do."

The Wookie handed the rods to his friend and headed toward the _Falcon_ as he barked orders over his shoulder.

"Just don't be long!" Han called after him.

Han glanced down at the rods in his hands. It had been a long time since he fished. In the early days he knew Chewie, they'd often go fishing when they were on a planet with a good stream or river. It was one of Chewbacca's favorite pastimes, maybe not Han's, but Han enjoyed hanging out with his best friend. Things had gotten hectic over the years as they honed their skills as smugglers, and there hadn't been a lot of time left for fishing.

Solo strolled out of the hangar and into the warm sun. It definitely was a nice day to fish. He hoped Chewie remembered to bring some cold ale along with the snacks. Han walked through the tall grass until he found the small path forged by the rebels searching for some leisure. The tall trees lined the stream, and their willowy branches provided the perfect amount of shade from the afternoon sun.

He slowed his pace as he neared the spot Chewbacca designated. There was someone already there. The girl sat with her legs folded before her, and she leaned back on her hands. Her head was tipped up, and Han surmised that she was watching the large white birds circling overhead. Now what?

Before he could back track, Leia looked over her shoulder. She looked just as surprised to see him as he was to see her.

"Captain Solo," Leia greeted him as she climbed to her feet.

"Your Worship," he nodded, noting the irritated pout that briefly marred her face. "No need to get up."

"I was…" she sucked at her bottom lip as she mulled over what she should do. "Chewie asked me to meet him here."

"Chewie asked you?"

"Well, yes, by way of Threepio," she looked down at the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" The question irked Han since Chewie was _his_ best friend. "Chewie and me are gonna fish."

The princess nodded, "Yes, that's what he invited me to do."

"You've fished before?" Han asked as he dropped the rods to the ground and plopped himself down next to them.

"No," she shook her head. "Chewie said he'd teach me." Leia paused and looked down at Han who was making himself more comfortable. "I should let you two enjoy yourselves." She started to leave.

"You're already here," Han shrugged. "You might as well stay."

"I don't want to intrude."

"You were invited. How is that intruding?"

With one leg crossed over the other and her hands behind her back, Leia pondered Han's words, "I suppose." She didn't say anything for a moment, drawing in Han's attention. She inhaled, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Why would I mind?"

"I don't know," the princess mumbled but then took a seat next to the man. Han had started digging in the mud near the edge of the water. "What are you doing?"

"Diggin' for bait," Han smiled up at her.

"Bait?"

"Yeah," Han smiled as he pulled a long, wiggly creature from the earth. He held it up to the princess, hoping to get a squealing reaction from her. "Fish like these here worms."

But Leia didn't respond how Han anticipated. She took it from his hand, "I take it, you impale it on the hook at the end of the string."

Solo's lop-sided smile beamed. He found her lack of squeamishness even more attractive. "Line," he corrected. "You're pretty smart for a girl."

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes. She handed Han the wiggling worm, "You do the honors."

Han baited the rod and demonstrated how to cast it out. She imitated him with the other rod that she baited herself. Although her casting skills were nowhere near the agility of Han's, she didn't do too terrible for her first time.

They sat there enduring an uncomfortable silence. It felt awkward and wrong to Han after all they went through together. But then, maybe that was the reason for the uneasy silence.

Han cleared his throat, "So…how are you?"

The princess stared out at the water, "Fine."

"Really," Han pressed. "How are you?"

Leia turned her large brown eyes on him, "I…I don't know."

"That's fair," he shrugged.

"What about you?" she tilted her head.

He pressed his lips together and smiled at her, "I'm not sure."

They both laughed, and some of the tension between them eased away.

"So what happens next?"

The question threw Han for a loop. What did happen next? Was she asking him if he was staying around or leaving? Was she asking what would happen next between them? What did _he_ want to happen next? "Huh?"

"After you cast out your string, I mean line," Leia's brow knitted together as she observed the confusion on Han's face. "What happens next?"

Han's body relaxed, "You just wait and see what happens." And that seemed to answer all his questions perfectly.

Leia nodded and returned her attention to the serene scene before her. Using his peripheral vision to the best of his advantage, Han stole glances at her. She looked thinner, if that was possible, and worn, but she was still beautiful to his eyes.

"Hey!" Han and Leia looked over their shoulders and saw Luke waving at them, "What are you two doing out here?"

Han held up a rod, "Fishing." He put the rod back down. Han had been so focused on Leia that he hadn't realized Chewie had handed him three rods. Chewie obviously hadn't intended to use a rod to fish, or he wasn't coming. He shook his head, "What brings you out here?"

"Chewie told me something about fishing. Thought I'd join him. I've never been fishing before."

"Figures," Han muttered. He waved the kid over, "Chewie told you?"

"Well, Threepio translated," Luke shrugged.

"That droid's been doin' a lot of talkin'," Han mumbled.

"Huh?"

Han handed the kid a rod, "Nothin'."

Luke inspected the stick in his hands, "How does it work?" He sat down next to Leia.

Han went to dig out another worm, but the girl had already extracted one from the earth. She held it out for Luke, "Here."

Luke shrank back, "Ugh! What do you do with that?"

"It's bait," Leia stated matter-of-factly, and Han had to laugh. He took the rod from Luke and impaled the worm at the end of the hook. With a little help, a somewhat-green Luke managed to cast out his line.

And then there was that uncomfortable silence again. Han lounged back on his elbows and Leia continued looking out over the water. Luke looked at his two friends, wondering if he was interrupting something…

No, he wasn't. Whatever had transpired between them, Luke sensed had passed. He stretched his legs out in front of him and bit his lower lip. "I'm really sorry about that night," Luke started, his blue eyes focused on the grass growing beneath him. "I was just so worried about you two."

Leia reached her hand out to him, and Luke took it, "I'm sorry, too."

Han rolled his eyes, "No one has nothin' to be sorry about." Luke and Leia looked at him, "We all were under alotta stress. It's natural to get a little snappy."

Leia looked at Luke, "Han's sorry, too."

Han's mouth dropped open, "Did I say that?"

Leia smugly smiled and nodded her head, "That's what I heard." She looked at her young friend, "Luke?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. That's what I heard, too," he smiled at Leia.

Han groaned. Obviously he wasn't going to win this one. Fortunately, the conversation of contrition was interrupted by a very excited Wookie. He held in his hands a basket of sorts containing some food and drinks. He greeted his friends with an enthusiastic roar and sat himself down next to Han.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Pal," Han shot Chewie a dirty look.

Chewie grumbled and growled as he passed out the provisions to Luke and Leia. Han's head tipped to the side, and he looked up at the sky as Chewbacca continued his lecture. Leia and Luke watched as they took bites of the sandwiches Chewie prepared for them.

Han's eyes fell onto his young friends, and Leia could swear she saw a hint of concern in his hazel eyes. But then Han returned his attention to Chewbacca, and he deeply exhaled, "So is there a sandwich in there for me, or did you _conveniently forget_ to make me one."

Luke glanced into the basket and pulled one out for his friend, "Here." Han grunted and took the sandwich, but Luke didn't seem to notice his older friend's dark mood. Or maybe he had just grown accustomed to it. Luke smiled up at Chewie, "Do you want to use my rod?"

Han answered for Chewie, "Nah, he has his own style."

Chewbacca roared and waded into the water carrying a large stick carved into a point. Luke and Leia froze as their eyes focused on the Wookie who carefully watch the movement of the water. And faster than anyone would think a being his size could move, Chewbacca stabbed the water and pulled up a good-sized fish that flapped around at the end of the stick.

"That's very effective," Leia commented. She looked at Han, "So why didn't you teach us to fish that way?"

"Cos you're not a Wookie," he smiled at her, and to his delight, she returned the smile.

A strong breeze swept across the surface of the water, blowing through the Wookie's hair as he waited for the next fish to get too close. This gust of wind disrupted the blossoms on the tree under which the three friends relaxed, and a flurry of white petals fell upon them like snow. Leia turned up her face and held out her hands, and Luke shook his head in an attempt to remove them from his hair.

Han paid no attention to the falling blooms. Instead, his eyes stayed focused on the two young people enjoying the moment. Luke looked ridiculous as he swatted away the delicate petals and tried to manage his fishing rod at the same time. He gripped that pole as if he was afraid it would fly out of his hand. Han highly doubted it would since he didn't think there were any fish that big in the stream.

Leia, on the other hand, had set her pole up against a few rocks and didn't pay it much mind. The soft white petals brushed her face, and some came to rest in her open hands. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet fragrance that was swept around her by the blast of wind. Han inhaled deeply in an attempt to experience the same sensation that brought such delight to the girl, but he gave up, deciding he got more pleasure from watching her.

Han glanced over at Chewbacca who had tired of fishing Wookie style and was reclining against the blossom-covered tree. Chewie's blue eyes pierced Han's, and he slid his hairy hands slowly behind his head. Han rolled his eyes, and Chewie smiled a satisfied-Wookie smile.

As much as Han hated to admit it, he had become attached to Luke and Leia. How did he and Chewie end up here? Was it an evil twist of fate? The Force, as Luke would say? Han didn't even know if he believed in fate. He definitely didn't believe in the Force. But here he was with a princess and a farm boy, both innocent and alone in different ways, but innocent and alone nonetheless.

Leia's large brown eyes fell on Han, and she flashed him a radiant smile. He couldn't help but smile back. She dropped the petals from her hands and leaned over toward him. Han was mesmerized by her laughing eyes and now-coy smile. Her hand reached for the top of his head. Leia giggled as she ruffled his hair, and the petals that had collected upon his head came raining down. Han chuckled and brushed the petals from his lap.

"Help!" Luke yelled.

The aspiring Jedi struggled to hang on to his rod as his line reached its fullest capacity. Leia reached over and grabbed the rod above Luke's hands, and the two struggled together. Han watched them for a moment as they fumbled about, fighting to keep their balance and laughing the whole time. Then he sighed, pushed himself off of the ground, and sauntered over to the comical pair. He stood behind the girl and reached his arms around her as he grasped the rod. If he was going to help, he thought he might as well have a little fun.

Leia was too engrossed in the task of keeping hold of the rod to notice Han's arms around her. Or she chose not to notice, as Han liked to think. But even with the three of them fighting against whatever held the other end of the line, they were fighting a losing battle. Chewbacca roared and howled and rolled around on the ground with laughter as his three friends were pulled into the shallow bank of the stream.

"Luke, let go!" Leia yelled. She and Han had already given up, but Luke hung on and was dragged further into the water.

Han grabbed Luke's belt, "Give it up, kid!"

Luke finally let go and the three sat in the shallow water gaping at each other. Luke pushed his hair back out of his eyes, "So this is fishing."

Still chortling, Chewbacca walked over to his sodden friends and handed each of them a bottle of Corellian ale. Han opened Leia's and then his own, and Chewie planted himself on the dry ground near his friends.

"A toast?" Han held up his bottle.

Leia's large brown eyes met his, and she smiled at him, "To old friends."

Leia and Han touched their bottles together and held them there until Luke and Chewbacca joined them.

"Old friends?" Luke asked.

Han looked down at the grass for a moment and then smiled at his young friend, "Yeah."

And then there was another stretched out moment of silence, but this time it wasn't at all uncomfortable.

"What happens next?" Luke asked after several gulps of ale.

So what did happen next? Han looked at the princess whose eyes once again looked out upon the water. She seemed content even though she was sitting in waist-deep water. His eyes then met Luke who looked at Han as if the older man had all the answers in the world. Han smirked. It was obvious it was Chewie who had all of the answers.

Han and Chewbacca exchanged looks, "We just wait and see what happens."

THE END


End file.
